


Confused Feelings

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Electra Complex Gone Awry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Perceived Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Lizzie's feelings for Red have become muddled now that she believes him to be her father. After drinking a bit too much, she decides to act on these feelings. Red maintains his cover as her dad. He can't resist Lizzie, so he gives her what she wants, despite the weirdness of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is along the lines of my other story, Issues, but it's much, much weirder. I thought about what it would be like if Lizzie still wanted Red sexually after finding out he's her 'dad'. 
> 
> I used the song "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood as inspiration again, although I doubt they would want their song associated with a story like this. lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 It was a balmy evening, and Liz was visiting Red at his new abode, which was a ridiculous motel. She went to his door and knocked. She missed the days of swanky safe houses, but he appeared to be fine with his current circumstances. He seemed happy, even. Red opened the door.

 “Lizzie! I’m glad you could join me. Come here, sweetheart.” Red said, holding his arms out for a hug. 

 Liz laughed and stepped closer, then they embraced. It was still strange that Red was her father, but it was nice. He seemed to be in a cuddly mood, so Liz pressed against him, squeezing him and resting her cheek on his shoulder. She breathed in his cologne and felt how warm and strong he was; she sighed contentedly, feeling safe and loved. Lizzie lingered in his arms, so Red lightly rubbed her back. After several more moments, they pulled apart and looked at each other. 

 “I like your hugs.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Sit. Have some sangria with me.” Red said, gesturing to the pitcher on the bedside table. 

 Liz thought it was laughable that they had to sit on the bed and use the nightstand as a table; she couldn’t believe Red was living like this. She sat on the bed while Red poured two tall glasses of sangria, then he sat next to her. They raised their glasses to each other and took some sips. 

 “So how’s everything going?” Liz asked. 

 “Fine. How about you, are you doing okay?” Red said. 

 “Yeah, I’m pretty good.” She said. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 They went quiet and Liz glanced around the motel room. 

 “When are you getting out of here?” She asked. 

 “Not for a while. It’s not so bad, Lizzie. I never knew you were a snob.” He said, smirking. 

 “I wasn’t, but…I guess I got spoiled by all your fancy things and places. You used to be a snob, Red. It must have rubbed off on me.” She said. 

 “I wouldn’t call myself a snob…I happen to have expensive taste.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Anyway, it’s okay if you’re spoiled. Dads are allowed to spoil their daughters, aren’t they?” Red said. 

 Red didn’t enjoy deceiving Lizzie, but it was something he had to do. Just like his other covers, he lived and breathed being Lizzie’s father. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They took a few more sips and looked at each other. 

 “So, is there a motel poker night or barbecue or some crap tonight?” Liz joked. 

 “No, I don’t think so. Do you want me to find out?” Red teased.

 “No.” Liz laughed. 

 Red delighted in Lizzie’s laugh; their relationship had become so much more comfortable and easy lately, now that he was her ‘dad’. It had eased the tension between them, and Lizzie had started to open up to him. 

 “Did you bring a swimsuit?” Red asked. 

 “No, why?” Liz said. 

 “The pool is actually quite nice. You should swim here sometime.” He said. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “Maybe.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “This sangria is super strong…did you make it?” Liz said. 

 “No, my neighbour did. She seems to have taken a shine to me.” Red said. 

 Liz suddenly felt jealous. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie for a moment, and he wondered why she looked slightly sullen now. 

 “If it’s too strong, we could have something else.” He offered. 

 “No, it’s fine.” She said. 

 “…Alright.” He said, still eyeing her curiously. 

 “She’s not joining us, is she?” Liz asked. 

 “No, she brought the sangria, but I told her I was expecting company, so she left it with me.” Red said. 

 Liz felt relieved. She calmed down a little. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s mood lightened again. That was odd; she almost seemed jealous of the neighbour. They looked at each other and took some sips. 

 “Anything new and exciting going on in your life, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Nope.” She replied. 

 “Hm. Perhaps you should try dating, now that you and Tom are no longer together.” He said. 

 Liz shrugged. 

 “I’m not really interested…” She said. 

 “Really? You’re young and beautiful…you should be out there, having fun.” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly at the compliment. 

 “Thanks…but I dunno…I’m not interested in dating random guys. They’re not…” Liz rambled. 

 She wanted to say they’re not as fascinating as _you_ , but she couldn’t really say that, so she just went silent. 

 Red studied her.

 “They’re not what?” He asked. 

 Liz blushed a little deeper. 

 “I dunno. I’m just rambling. Blame the sangria.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 “It is a bit strong…but it’s fun to…let loose once in a while.” He said, putting his feet up on the bed and his back against the headboard. 

 “Yeah.” Liz laughed. 

 She crawled up to the headboard, turned around and got in the same position as Red. The bed was merely a Double, so they sat close together. They turned and looked at each other, and Red smiled. 

 “This is nice.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, it is. I like spending more time with you.” Liz said. 

 “I like it too, sweetheart.” He said, putting his hand on her thigh for a moment.

 Liz looked at Red and she kind of wished he would do that again. She distracted herself with another sip, then another. They sat quietly and finished their first glasses, then Red refilled them. Liz laughed. 

 “I’ll have this one, but that’s it. I don’t want to get wasted.” Liz said. 

 “Oh, I’ve never met wasted Lizzie before.” Red said amusedly. 

 “You don’t want to, trust me. It’s not always pretty.” She said wryly. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Perhaps. But you’re always pretty.” He said. 

 Liz studied him closely again and she felt warm and fuzzy, not just from the sangria, but from the compliment. She faced forward again.

 “Thanks…” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 They sat and worked on their second glasses. 

 “So what do you do here, for fun? Aren’t you bored?” Liz asked. 

 “Just the usual…some crosswords, a bit of mingling with people; I work on trying to rebuild my empire.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “How’s that going?” She asked. 

 “Hm. It could be better. But I’ll get there, Lizzie. I’ll be back on top in no time.” He said. 

 Liz thought that sounded sexual and she almost blushed. She took a sip and tried to think of something to say; she felt funny as Red took hold of her hand. 

 “Don’t worry. Things will go back to normal soon enough.” Red said. 

 Liz turned to him. 

 “Yeah, but…you’ll still have time for this, right? You’ll still…spend time with me, just as my dad?” She said. 

 “Of course, sweetheart. Always.” He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

 “Good,” she said as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, “because I like having you all to myself. I want to make up for all the time you weren’t in my life, Red….daddy.” 

 Red was astonished that she’d just called him daddy; he also felt his heartstrings being pulled. 

 “…I know, Lizzie. We will. I’ll still spend lots of time with you, and we can do whatever you want.” He said. 

 “Okay…you don’t mind if I call you that, do you? It feels a bit weird to just call you Red now.” She said. 

 “I don’t mind at all. It’s sweet of you…I’m very flattered.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Red’s shoulder. Red glanced in Lizzie’s direction and he smelled her lovely shampoo; he kissed her on the head. Lizzie looked up at him, with her face inappropriately close to his, and he was a little startled. He had to turn his face away, otherwise they’d be practically kissing. She kissed him on the cheek, which surprised him. Red wondered how weird or normal this was; he didn’t have much to compare it to, not having a grown daughter for real. He wasn’t sure, but he thought it was a little weird to be laying against each other and exchanging kisses. 

 “Would you like to sit outside by the pool?” Red asked. 

 “No, I’m too comfy here.” Liz said. 

 “…Alright.” He said. 

 Liz sighed contentedly, then she took a couple sips of sangria. She felt relaxed and cozy, and she enjoyed being cuddled up to Red. She’d wanted to get closer to him before, and now that they were father and daughter all of a sudden, their new relationship gave her the opportunity. They’d become a lot closer and they’d been talking more and having more physical contact. It was so nice. She decided to give him another kiss on the cheek; she giggled. 

 “I like how you’re staying in some cheap motel, and yet you still use the same expensive grooming stuff you used before.” Liz said. 

 Red was astonished she’d kissed his cheek again. 

 “Well, some things can’t be sacrificed.” He said. 

 Red heard Lizzie giggle again; perhaps the alcohol was a bad idea. She seemed to be getting giddy and inappropriately close to him. On the other hand, he delighted in hearing her giggles—and feeling her against him.

 “I’m glad you find that amusing.” Red said. 

 “I find you very amusing.” Liz said, then she giggled again. 

 Liz nuzzled her face closer to Red’s neck. 

 “Mmm. You smell so good.” She said. 

 Red looked down and noticed Lizzie was almost done her second tall glass of the strong sangria. 

 “Okay…I think that’s enough of that…” Red said, gently taking Lizzie’s glass.

 Red put both their glasses on the bedside table. 

 “What’d you do that for? It’s not like I’m wasted.” She said. 

 “No, not wasted, but…tipsy.” He said. 

 “Yeah. Well, you said to ‘let loose’, so…” She said. 

 “There’s letting loose and then there’s…” He said, but he stopped himself. 

 “What?” She asked, sitting up. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “ _What_?” Liz asked again. 

 “…You seem to be getting a little…affectionate…” Red said as carefully as possible. 

 Liz scoffed. 

 “I’m being affectionate with you because I love you.” She said. 

 “…I love you too, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red wanted to add ‘as a daughter’ to make things clearer, but he decided against it. Liz smiled and suddenly hugged Red; she clung to him and felt emotional. She missed Sam, but now she had her biological dad in her life. To hear him say he loved her was so special to her. 

 Red hesitantly put his arms around Lizzie and held her. She rested her cheek on his chest and was nearly on top of him. Normally, he would’ve been thrilled, but he was undercover as her father, so he just felt guilty and uncomfortable. 

 “Mmm you’re so comfy. I could just sleep like this.” Liz said, with her cheek squished against Red’s chest. 

 “Perhaps sleep is a good idea.” Red suggested, so that Lizzie could sleep it off.

 Liz excitedly looked up at Red. 

 “Yes! I’ll stay here and sleep for a while. I can’t drive like this anyway.” She said. 

 Red looked at Lizzie’s happy expression, and despite feeling uncomfortable, his heart warmed. He found himself giving in rather than suggesting a taxi or something. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 It dawned on both of them that there was only a Double bed in the room and they looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Liz wanted to get cozy under the blankets with Red, but she was still in her work slacks and blouse. Her inhibitions were gone from the alcohol, plus she wanted to get even closer to Red, so she got up from the bed and took her blouse off. 

 Red was floored; he was uneasy, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Liz took her slacks off, then she noticed Red gaping at her in her bra and panties. 

 “What? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.” She said.

 Red wished he could tell Lizzie he most certainly had not ever seen her unclothed before and in fact she wasn’t his daughter, but he had to maintain his cover.

 Liz took her socks off and looked at Red again. 

 “…What are you doing, Lizzie?” Red finally said. 

 “Getting comfy so I can sleep. You should, too. You can’t sleep with a belt on.” Liz said. 

 Red gave her a protesting look, but Liz was determined. 

 “Your clothes and belt will bother me. It won’t be comfy.” She said. 

 Red allowed himself to believe that was a reasonable explanation, so he got up and took his belt off. Lizzie gave him an expectant look; Red managed to stall until his erection had gone down, then he took off his shirt and trousers. Only then was Lizzie satisfied. She finally got into bed and under the blankets. Red shook his head to himself as he took his socks off, then he got into bed. 

 “This bed isn’t too bad, actually.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “See? It’s not terrible here.” Red said. 

 He heard Lizzie giggle and his body threatened to react to her again. She sighed and then, unbelievably, snuggled up against his side, putting her arm over his abdomen. Red froze; they were in their underwear, and she was pressed against his side. 

 “Sweetheart…what are you doing now?” He asked incredulously. 

 “Cuddling with you…obviously.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “This is…inappropriate, Lizzie.” He said, although reluctantly. 

 Liz propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Red in the lamplight. 

 “Red…Daddy…it’s fine. We’re just being cozy together. I find you very comforting.” She said. 

 Lizzie somehow managed to make Red feel like the perverse one, who should get his mind out of the gutter. He also couldn’t argue about giving her comfort. Red sighed, but then he gave her a little nod of approval, so she snuggled up to him again. Liz was thrilled to be getting what she wanted; she felt warm, safe, loved and comforted. She also felt excited; it was extremely gratifying to be against him like this. She nuzzled her cheek against the front of his shoulder and she put her hand on his chest. Liz subtly moved her fingertips on his chest, carefully exploring him. Red was puzzled; why on earth was Lizzie doing this? 

 Liz ran the palm of her hand over Red’s chest hair. She giggled. 

 “It tickles.” Liz said. 

 “Lizzie.” Red said exasperatedly. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “Are you going to sleep?” He asked. 

 “In a bit. I’m just enjoying being close to you. This is the closest we’ve ever been…” She said. 

 Red stayed quiet, then her hand trailed lightly down his chest and abdomen. He grabbed her hand and stopped her from going further. She propped herself up on her elbow again to look at his face. 

 “Red…we have such strong feelings for each other; we always have.” Liz said, pressing her breasts against his side. 

 Red didn’t say anything, but his grip on her hand loosened. 

 “And our deep connection makes so much sense now. You… _made_ me…” She said softly, close to his face.

 Liz pushed her breasts against Red’s side again as she squirmed longingly. His hand loosened on hers again. 

 “It makes our relationship even more special…we’re part of each other…” She said, putting her leg in between his. 

 Red was an expert at rationalizing his actions, so he convinced himself that it would be okay to give Lizzie what she obviously desperately wanted. She would be satisfied, and he could rest easy because he wasn’t really her father. 

 “You’re my daddy…” Liz said, rubbing herself against his hip.

 He let go of her hand. 

 Liz put her hand on the bulge in Red’s boxers and she was thrilled to feel that he was already hard. 

 “Lizzie…” Red groaned. 

 Liz thought he must be embarrassed.

 “It’s okay, daddy…I love that you want me...” She said. 

 Liz rubbed him through the material a few times, then she slipped her hand down the front of his boxers. She grasped and stroked his erection, and she left a wet spot in her panties. She brought her face closer and kissed Red on the lips. After a moment, he returned her kiss, and Liz whimpered in excitement. She continued grinding her hips against him, seeking satisfaction while she stroked him. Red finally gave in and took hold of Lizzie’s waist; he pulled her on top of him and she automatically straddled him. He was taken aback when she undid her bra and took it off; she tossed it on the floor and gave him a coy look. 

 “Am I your pretty girl?” Liz asked, wanting to be indulged.

 “You’re amazingly beautiful.” Red said, astounded. 

 “Call me your pretty girl…” She said.

 Lizzie obviously had specific demands.

 “…You’re my pretty girl, sweetheart…” He said. 

“Mmm.” She responded.

 Red watched Lizzie close her eyes and smile slightly in pleasure as she rubbed herself forwards and backwards along his erection. It felt amazing even through their underwear. Lizzie clearly liked being called his pretty girl. Red had no idea she was so…kinky, to put it kindly. ‘Messed up’ was a bit harsh; she was so sweet, just a little confused and strange. 

 Liz continued rubbing herself on Red’s hardness, then she felt his hands lightly touch her breasts. She sighed shakily and pressed his hands to her breasts, encouraging him. She felt him rub her nipples, and she whimpered with pleasure. Liz couldn’t wait any longer; she got off Red and pulled her panties down. She took them off as he watched, then she grasped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Red allowed her to take them off, he wasn’t sure why; he just couldn’t resist her anymore. They looked at each other’s naked bodies, and Liz got even wetter. She was aching to have him inside her. 

 Red was transfixed as Lizzie straddled him again. 

 “…Are you sure about this, sweetheart?” Red asked gently. 

 “Yes, daddy.” Liz said.

 She rubbed her moist, sensitive flesh along his erection. 

 “Fuck…” He said very quietly. 

 Liz smirked slightly. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it, daddy?” She said seductively. 

 “…Yes.” He said. 

 “Do you wanna be inside me?” She asked. 

 Red moaned breathily. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said intensely. 

 Liz lifted up and positioned herself so that Red’s tip was against her slippery opening. She sunk down on him, taking him in most of the way, then she rocked up and down to take him all the way. 

 “Daddy…” Liz whimpered. 

 “Oh my god, Elizabeth…” Red said breathily. 

 Red couldn’t believe he was doing this with Lizzie, especially since she believed he was her father, but it felt exquisite and she obviously loved it. He found himself feeling glad to give her what she wanted, even if it was bizarre. It was immensely gratifying to indulge this sweet, beautiful, sexy, confused young woman. 

 “Oh…it feels so good to finally have you inside me…” Liz said. 

 Liz moved up and down more steadily, taking Red deep inside her and giving them both long strokes. She heard him moan.

 “Do you like that, daddy?” Liz asked breathily.

 “Yes...” Red said.

 Red was still astonished, but he placed his hands on Lizzie’s hips and thrust up into her. She whimpered with pleasure, and he felt her becoming even more wet.

 “You’re so wet…” Red said quietly. 

 “Yes, daddy…” Liz breathed. 

 Liz was in ecstasy as she felt Red’s hands guiding their movements and gently pulling her down each time he thrust. He clearly wanted her very badly, too. She was thrilled to be even closer with Red, her daddy. He was everything to her now: informant, friend, companion, father, lover. She moaned and moved faster on him; she tensed up on purpose, to intensify his pleasure. 

 “Lizzie…baby…you’re driving me insane.” Red said. 

 “Good.” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 Red felt Lizzie tightening on him so much, she was forcing him closer to coming. 

 “Sweetheart…I’m going to come soon if you keep doing that…” He said. 

 “Mm…yes…come in me, daddy…” She said intensely.

 Liz tried to tense up even more, and she rode him harder. She was eager to make him lose control and to feel him come in her. She was thrilled that he was breathing more heavily and thrusting more roughly. 

 “Mm...daddy...” Liz whimpered.

 “Ohhh fuck…” Red moaned breathily as he started coming. 

 Red spurted deep inside Lizzie with immense pleasure; he heard her whimpering and it was delicious. Liz felt Red throbbing inside her and she loved how slippery and warm they got as he came. She moved very quickly up and down, feeling him slipping in and out. She let out a loud, sexual moan as she reached her orgasm. Her thighs quivered and her walls spasmed on him with the waves of pleasure. Red watched Lizzie in her rapture, then she shuddered with the last sensations of her orgasm. She caught her breath for a few moments, but then she wriggled on him, moaning quietly. She was insatiable. 

 “Mmmm it feels so good, daddy. I love it…” Liz said softly. 

 Red was astonished as Lizzie revelled in feeling her “daddy’s” cum inside her. Liz thought about how _this_ was what created her; it was a strange yet profound realization. She bent forward and kissed Red. 

 “Thank you.” Liz breathed. 

 She kissed him again. 

 “…What for, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 “Everything…giving me this…giving me life…” Liz said, punctuated by kisses; she still wriggled on him slightly. 

 The level of weirdness was off the scale for Red, but he still didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. He didn’t say anything in response, but he kissed her and rubbed her back. Lizzie stayed put, kissing Red’s neck, cheeks and lips, and continuing to move subtly on him. He allowed her to do this for quite some time.

 “Baby…you’ll have to move eventually.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Mm…okay.” Liz relented.

 Liz got off him and snuggled up to his side again. She thought about what they’d just done, and she couldn’t quite believe it, but at the same time, she was happy. She didn’t regret it; on the contrary, she’d wanted to make love with Red for a long time. Finding out he was her dad merely changed and intensified her love for him. Red was lost in thought, too; he wasn’t quite regretting it, but he was concerned about Lizzie’s unusual feelings. He realized he’d never be able to go back to a normal father-daughter relationship with her, nor would he be able to confess that he wasn’t actually her dad. However, he would do this for Lizzie; he would carry on however she wanted him to. Red made up his mind to call Dembe first thing in the morning to have the real Raymond Reddington’s remains destroyed once and for all, so that Lizzie could never discover the truth. He heard Lizzie breathing softly and steadily, and he realized she’d fallen asleep. He braced himself for the awkwardness that lay ahead when she later woke up. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz woke up feeling a bit groggy, and everything flooded back to her with a shock: drinking too much sangria, flirting with Red, taking her clothes off, having sex with Red—her daddy. Her cheeks felt like they were burning as the embarrassment hit her. Part of her was excited about the events of last night, but part of her wanted to curl up and hide under a rock for the rest of her life. She felt Red beside her in his motel bed; she looked over and studied him in the light from the lamp they’d left on. He had his eyes closed, so she tried not to wake him. She delicately turned away and curled up. Liz worried that Red would think she’s crazy. She threw herself at him after they’d been drinking, and he probably just experienced a major lapse in judgement. She figured he wouldn’t want to ever see her again, let alone carry on with a new intimate relationship. The thought of losing Red pained her, and she felt like crying.

 Red awoke feeling uneasy, immediately worrying that Lizzie would regret what they’d done and that things would be irreparably awkward between them. He heard Lizzie sniffle a few times and his heart sank. He turned towards her and put his hand on her waist. 

 “Sweetheart…” Red said softly. 

 Liz quickly wiped some tears away and pretended to be fine, but it didn’t work. 

 “Lizzie, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “…I’m worried you won’t want to be around me anymore, because of last night.” She said. 

 “Why would you think that? Sweetheart, look at me…” He said gently. 

 Liz reluctantly turned around to face Red. She was still blushing and having trouble meeting his eyes. 

 “I’m weird, and it’s…wrong…but it’s how I feel. I love you, Red—daddy—in every way. I secretly wanted you for a long time, then I found out you’re my father. It didn’t change anything. I tried to change how I felt, but I couldn’t.” Liz said. 

 Red felt bad that he was causing her to feel weird and ashamed; he wanted to tell her he wasn’t truly her father, but it would ruin his cover and he didn’t know what the consequences would be. It would surely upset Lizzie even more, because he’d deceived her and continued to deceive her even as they made love. 

 “Lizzie…I never knew you felt that way about me before…but you’re not weird. Our relationship is extremely complicated…please don’t feel bad. I wasn’t in your life for a very long time, and you didn’t know I was your father until very recently. Also, I went along with it last night.” Red said.

 Liz gave him a slightly skeptical look.

 “I want you and I love you, too…in every way.” Red said earnestly. 

 Liz felt more hopeful now. 

 “…You don’t think I’m insane? Or that I seduced you and made you do something wrong?” She asked. 

 Red shook his head gently. 

 “I don’t think you’re insane. You _did_ seduce me…but it was _wonderful_.” He said, then he smirked slightly. 

 He was delighted when she let out a little laugh. 

 “So you feel the same attraction that I feel?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” Red said.

 “And I didn’t force myself on you last night?” She asked.

 “No, sweetheart. I was surprised…but you definitely didn’t need to force anything…” He said.  

 Liz bit her lip and considered this; she felt excited but hesitant. 

 “But…it’s wrong…can we really just keep going?” Liz said. 

 “…Why not? I have my own moral compass…whatever I want to do is the right course of action. You can have one, too.” Red said. 

 “…Do you…want to do something like that with me…again…?” She asked timidly, blushing. 

 “Very much so.” He said emphatically. 

 Liz smiled and giggled incredulously; she couldn’t believe he was going along with it so easily. Red was happy that he’d successfully lightened her mood and made her feel less ashamed. He wanted the best of both worlds: he wanted to keep his cover as Raymond Reddington—her father—and continue their intimate relationship. It was a strange situation, but he was up for it. He gazed into Lizzie’s eyes and very slowly ran his hand over the curve of her waist and hip. 

 “What about you, my sweet girl…? Do you want to do it again?” Red asked seductively. 

 Liz was surprised by his advances, but also extremely aroused by them. She immediately felt a surge of wetness at her opening. She nodded subtly. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said quietly. 

 She bit her lip again and gave him a coy look.

 “Mm. Right now?” Red replied, intrigued. 

 “…Yes.” She said shyly; she was no longer emboldened by alcohol.

 Red leaned closer and kissed Lizzie’s cheek. 

 “What would you like to do, Lizzie?” He asked, then he kissed her neck. 

 Liz breathed a little heavier, but she was still shy about saying what she wanted, so she stayed quiet. She felt Red lightly suck her neck, then he put his mouth to her ear. 

 “Tell daddy what you want…” Red said very quietly in her ear. 

 Red was thrilled to hear a soft whimper in Lizzie’s throat; she really responded to that. He put his hand on her breast and she hummed her pleasure. 

 “Do you like that?” He asked. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded softly. 

 Liz moaned breathily as she felt Red lightly rubbing her nipple; he massaged her breast and then gave the same loving attention to the other. He leaned over her and kissed her neck again; his hand trailed down her abdomen, skimming over her navel, and then it brushed over her pubic hair. Liz eagerly opened her legs and lay on her back for Red. She felt the pads of his fingers stroke her sensitive folds, and she moaned a little louder. He gently pressed on her clit in slow circles. Red adoringly watched Lizzie squirm with pleasure. 

 “You like that, don’t you, baby?” Red said. 

 “Mm…yes, daddy…” Liz said quietly. 

 Red was taken aback by the effect that had on him. He was now rock hard. Lizzie squirmed and pushed against his fingertips; he could feel how firm her clit was. He clearly wasn’t the only one turned on by Lizzie calling him daddy. Red took his hand away and got on top of her; she looked surprised and lustful. He kissed her and lightly rubbed his erection along her moist flesh, which made her whimper. 

 “Is this what you want, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “…Yes.” Liz said, blushing. 

 Red kissed Lizzie’s warm cheek and put his mouth to her ear again. 

 “Do you want daddy inside you again?” Red said softly. 

 “Ohh…yes…” Liz said, writhing in pleasure under him. 

 Red took note of how much Lizzie loved being talked to like that. Liz pushed up against him, impatiently rubbing her clit on his hardness. 

 “Alright baby…daddy’ll give it to you…” Red said.

 He heard a cute little whimper from Lizzie, then he guided his tip to her opening. He gently nudged her and their fluids mixed to make her even more slippery. Liz moaned and almost climaxed already. She felt Red nudge her a few more times, then slip inside. 

 “Oh god…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red moaned quietly as he slid further into Lizzie’s slick, tight entrance. He felt her squirm and rub her inner thighs against him as she brought her legs higher up at his sides. She grasped his shoulders, then her fingernails dug in as he began thrusting. Red gazed at Lizzie and saw the pure bliss on her face. They’d obviously made the right choice; neither of them could ever go back to the way things were. This felt too good.

 “Does that feel good, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yes, daddy.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz ran her hands down Red’s back and pulled him forcefully with each of his thrusts. 

 “You want daddy to go faster?” Red asked. 

 Liz whimpered. 

 “Yes. And harder.” She said. 

 Red was thrilled, and he gladly moved faster and thrust into her harder. She was whimpering and lightly clawing his lower back and his upper butt cheeks. Liz was rapidly climbing to the peak of pleasure; she couldn’t believe how incredibly aroused she was. She felt dirty again because her father turned her on more than her husband used to. She pushed that out of her mind and focused on the amazing sensations Red was giving her. Red could feel Lizzie becoming more slippery and her body was tightly hugging him. She was so wet, they could hear some slight wet sounds, which turned them both on even more. 

 “Mmm Lizzie…you’re soaking wet for daddy…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz was concentrating on the intense pleasure, so she just kept whimpering with his rough thrusts for a while. 

 “I’m getting close…” She said breathlessly. 

 Red continued with the rough, quick pace; he was getting close, too. He felt Lizzie becoming even tighter, and her nails dragged upwards along his back, then pressed into his shoulders. He thrust faster and a couple minutes later, she gasped, then her breath caught and she cried out loudly as she was overtaken by the immense pleasure. Liz felt Red thrust even faster, making her orgasm last longer with the relentless stimulation. She felt wave after wave of pleasure and then Red started coming, too. He lost his rhythm and he groaned as he gushed heavily into Lizzie. Afterwards, Red gently continued thrusting for her because he knew how much she loved that sensation.

 “Mm…daddy…” Liz purred. 

 Liz felt how thickly coated they were with his warm cum and after a few more moments, she orgasmed again. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s small whimpering sounds and the way she squirmed beneath him with her second climax. He slowed down and stopped as Lizzie sighed with satisfaction. She opened her eyes to look at him and she blushed at the way he was adoringly surveying her face. 

 “You’re my pretty girl, Lizzie.” Red said softly, as he remembered how she’d responded to him saying that last night. 

 Liz smiled gently and put her hand on Red’s cheek, then she kissed him passionately. He gave her a gentle nudge, still inside her, and she hummed her pleasure into the kiss. Then she giggled happily, so they stopped kissing and looked at each other. He petted the side of her head as she smiled up at him. 

 “It’s good to see you smiling.” Red said. 

 “Thank you, daddy.” Liz said, then she kissed him. 

 “Sweetheart, you don’t have to thank me.” He said, astonished. 

 This was the second time Lizzie thanked him after making love.

 “You made me feel better about everything. I still know it’s not normal…but it feels too good to care.” She said, then she giggled. 

 Red smirked and kissed her, then he gently slipped out of her and lay down on the bed. They faced each other and smiled. Liz put her hand on the bed between them and shyly toyed with the sheet. 

 “Do you think soulmates can be related?” Liz asked. 

 Red was a little weirded out, but he didn’t react that way. 

 “Yes, I think that’s possible, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She smiled at him. 

 “I feel like we’re meant to be together, we just…happen to be related to each other…” She said. 

 Once again, Red wished he could tell her they weren’t actually related. 

 “…You’re very sweet and romantic.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “What time is it?” Liz asked, looking around the motel room. 

 Red reached over for his burner phone on the bedside table. 

 “It’s six-thirty in the morning.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Oh my god. We have to go to the black site around eight.” Liz said. 

 “Get in the shower, sweetheart. I’ll join you in a minute.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said, with a surprised smile. 

 Liz got up and went into the bathroom, then she turned the shower on and got in. 

 Red called Dembe once he was sure Lizzie was in the shower. 

 “Dembe. It’s time to destroy the suitcase…yes, I’m certain. I can’t have it out there in the world, lying in wait for Elizabeth to discover someday.” He said quietly. 

 Dembe agreed to have the real Raymond Reddington’s remains destroyed. They hung up and Red went into the bathroom; he joined Lizzie in the shower. They washed and rinsed, then Lizzie began kissing him over and over again. Red chuckled. 

 “Lizzie…we have to get going soon…” Red said. 

 Liz pouted.

 Red sighed. 

 “I can’t resist you. What do you want, baby?” He said. 

 “I wanna stay here with you. I don’t want to go in to work today.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie a few times. 

 “I really have spoiled you, haven’t I, Lizzie. Call in sick. Tell them I gave you the flu and we’re both too ill to come in today.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Really?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll have to go get some clean clothes and stuff, though. Then I’ll come right back.” She said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They got out of the shower and Liz put her clothes back on while Red just put some boxers and a robe on. They kissed each other goodbye, then they stepped out front of the motel room. Red watched Lizzie go to her car and get in, and the neighbour woman approached him. 

 “She’s a bit young to be your girlfriend, isn’t she?” The woman said jealously. 

 “She’s my daughter.” Red said, knowing the neighbour would've heard them having sex last night and this morning.

 Red smugly glanced at the neighbour’s stunned expression, then he went back into his room and closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz arrived back at Red’s motel with an overnight bag of clothes and toiletries. She knocked on his door and he answered, now dressed in a shirt and trousers. He stepped aside and she went into the room, then she put her bag down. Things felt a little awkward, and Liz blushed lightly as they stared at each other.

 “Did you call in sick?” Red asked. 

 “Not yet. I’m nervous. I feel like they’ll be able to tell something’s not right.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled reassuringly. 

 “Sweetheart. They won’t be able to tell anything. It’ll be fine, trust me.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz took her phone out of her pocket and called Cooper. 

 “Hi, Sir. I can’t make it in today. Red can’t either. We both have a flu or something.” She said. 

 Liz got an earful about how agents needed to have the flu shot.

 “I got the flu shot, Sir. It…must be a different strain. It might not even be the flu…we’re just sick. We can’t come in. Yes…I’m with him now. We sort of quarantined ourselves and we’re looking after each other.” She said, blushing. 

 Red watched as Lizzie nervously listened to another earful from Cooper. He gently took the phone from her. 

 “Relax, Harold. We’ll be right as rain soon enough. Besides, I haven’t gotten any useful intel lately, so there isn’t much to do. It’s difficult without my usual resources.” Red said. 

 Cooper relented, so they hung up and Red gave Lizzie her phone back. 

 “He says it’s fine as long as I bring them something to work on next time we go in.” Red said. 

 Liz exhaled loudly. 

 “Okay. Thanks, Red. I didn’t mean to create a fuss, I just wanted to spend some more time with you…” She said guiltily.

 Red felt very flattered. He stepped closer to Lizzie and embraced her. 

 “I’m glad. I want to spend more time with you, too.” He said, then he kissed her on the head. 

 They pulled back and looked at each other; Red surprised Lizzie by kissing her passionately on the lips. She made a little “mm!” noise and put her hands on his chest to steady herself. They kissed for several long moments, then pulled apart. Some movement out the window caught Red’s attention. 

 “Oh, I should give my neighbour her pitcher back.” Red said. 

 He grabbed the pitcher and went out the door. Liz followed him, curious to see her former ‘competition’; she was an older, pretty woman, but not Red’s type. She appeared to be moving out of the motel room. The woman scowled at them and quickly put her luggage in the trunk of her vehicle. 

 “Moving on already?” Red asked. 

 “…Yes.” The neighbour said. 

 “I washed your sangria pitcher.” Red said, holding it out to her. 

 “Keep it.” The neighbour said curtly. 

 Liz wondered what her problem was, then she realized she was probably jealous. Meanwhile, Red had a smug smirk on his face, knowing he’d scared her off with his ‘daughter’ comment earlier. The woman got into her vehicle and drove off, so Red walked over to a nearby garbage bin and put the pitcher in it, then he returned to Lizzie. 

 “What was that all about? She must have really hoped to get somewhere with you.” Liz asked. 

 “I don’t know, but I am now free from her unwanted attention.” Red said happily. 

 Liz smirked and they went back into his room. 

 “Can I get you anything, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “No, thanks. I had a donut for breakfast.” Liz said. 

 “Ah. I also had a donut for breakfast. The continental breakfast here at the motel merely consists of donuts.” Red said humorously. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 They both sat on the bed, and Liz started feeling a bit nervous. She glanced at Red a few times and looked away. 

 “What would you like to do now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Um…I dunno…” She said. 

 “Come here, baby.” He said gently. 

 Red sat back against the headboard and held his arm out for Lizzie; she moved closer and snuggled up to him. Liz felt safe and warm again, and she relaxed a little. She rested her head on his shoulder and got lost in thought as she pondered the strange turn of events since last night. Liz never imagined any of this would actually happen; she was glad it did, but it meant she was an immoral, strange person. She never used to consider herself an immoral, strange person. 

 Red turned his face towards Lizzie and kissed her on the head. She was very quiet. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked softly. 

 Liz sighed quietly. 

 “Yeah…I’m just thinking about everything. I love having you as my daddy, but I also kind of wish we weren’t related, so that I wouldn’t be…immoral and strange for wanting you.” Liz confided. 

 Red was about to blurt out that he wasn’t her father, but he bit his tongue. 

 “…I’m immoral and strange. Does it really matter?” Red said cynically. 

 “I dunno…doesn’t it?” She said. 

 “I don’t know. Are you religious?” He said. 

 “No, but…society says it’s wrong…and nature…and genetics…” She said. 

 Red sighed. 

 “It’s fine, Lizzie, trust me. We’re allowed to do whatever we want.” He said. 

 “…Okay, daddy.” She said, then she kissed him on the cheek.

 Red moved back so they could look at each other. 

 “If you don’t want to do this, sweetheart, we can just forget it ever happened.” He said very seriously. 

 “No! I want to. And I wouldn’t be able to forget anyway.” She said. 

 They studied each other for a few moments, then Liz leaned closer and kissed Red on the lips. She put her hand on his cheek, caressing his smooth clean-shaven skin as they kissed. 

 “You make me feel amazing. I’ve never felt this way before…it doesn’t _feel_ wrong.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked slightly; he wanted Lizzie to stop feeling so bad about this. She didn’t know it, but there was absolutely nothing wrong about their relationship. He adoringly gazed into her dazzling blue eyes and softly touched her cheek. 

 “That’s my girl…” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz giggled because Red was praising her for ignoring the rules. She got curious about his feelings, because he clearly wanted her sexually, just like she wanted him.

 “So…daddy…” Liz began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “When did you start feeling this way about me? And why do you want me?” She asked. 

 “Since I came into your life again, Lizzie. You are so beautiful, and so precious to me…we have a very special connection. I’m attracted to you with every fiber of my being. I tried to keep it under control but I couldn’t anymore, once I knew you felt the same way. I couldn’t resist you last night.” He said.

 Red was being completely honest for once; Lizzie looked surprised, flattered and pleased. They smiled at each other, and Liz wanted another kiss, so she brought her face closer again. She waited for her daddy to give her a kiss. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek and brushed his lips lightly over hers, then he kissed her passionately. He heard a sweet little whimper of excitement and he was somewhat surprised to feel himself becoming hard. They were insatiable for each other; Lizzie was right about the extremely strong attraction to one another. Despite going undercover as her father, he hadn’t been able to get rid of their mutual attraction. They stopped kissing and looked lustfully at each other. 

 Liz felt tempted to try something, but she was too shy at the moment. She blushed as she thought about it. Red noticed Lizzie was blushing and he wondered why. He found it adorable, so he put his hand on one cheek and kissed the other cheek. 

 “What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Oh. Um…nothing.” Liz said. 

 Red was all the more curious now.

 “What is it, Lizzie? There’s no need to be embarrassed.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz looked away, staring at the bed. 

 “Um…I wanted to do something…” She said vaguely. 

 Red gave her an expectant look, and he waited, so she reluctantly continued. 

 “I was thinking about…doing something with you. Something…sexual.” She said embarrassedly. 

 “Hm.” Red responded, intrigued. 

 Liz looked up at him. 

 “You can do whatever you want.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and looked away again. 

 “Well…would you want me to do it now? Or some other time?” She asked shyly. 

 Red gently took Lizzie’s hand and put it on the hard bulge in his trousers. 

 “Oh…you want me to do it now, daddy?” Liz said, blushing. 

 “Yes, baby, if you want to.” He said. 

 “I want to.” She said breathily. 

 Liz timidly undid Red’s belt and then his trousers. She slipped her hand into his boxers to stroke him. She gently pulled his erection out of his boxers and continued stroking him. Liz felt her panties getting slightly damp as she watched and felt her hand sliding up and down his hard member. Red sighed with pleasure, so she looked up at his face. 

 “Do you like that, daddy?” Liz asked. 

 He became even harder in her hand. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie bent down and put her mouth over his tip. He now understood why she’d been shy about it; she was embarrassed to say she wanted to do this to her daddy.

 “Ohh…Lizzie…” Red said.

 Her tongue rubbed his sensitive tip and she licked the precum that was beginning to form there. He heard her whimper quietly with excitement. She then took him into her mouth as far as she could manage, and she used her hand to stroke his base. Liz heard Red moan and she felt him gently nudge into her mouth. She was thrilled she was giving him so much pleasure. She gave him long, slow, firm strokes. 

 “Dear god…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz moaned, causing Red to feel vibrations; she felt him shift slightly on the bed and nudge into her mouth again.

 “Mm…baby…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz whimpered in response and quickened her pace. She then tightened her lips around him and focused her attention on the sensitive spot just past his tip. Red especially loved this, so he petted Lizzie’s head. Liz was gratified that he responded so well to what she was doing. She quickened her movements again, gripping him more tightly with her lips and hand, and she used her other hand to delicately explore between his legs. Red was breathing heavily and he lightly grasped Lizzie’s hair. 

 “Sweetheart…I’m going to come soon…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz felt her panties get wet as he said it; she whimpered and eagerly continued. She went faster and tightened on him even more. She felt him become harder, then he moaned, and he throbbed against her lips as he started coming. Red felt the waves of intense pleasure go through him and he unloaded into her mouth. Liz was extremely gratified to feel and taste the warm gushes on her tongue. She kept swallowing for several moments, then it stopped and Red relaxed. He sighed with satisfaction and let go of Lizzie’s hair. Liz gently sucked and then released Red; she looked up at him. 

 “Mmm that was so sexy.” Liz purred. 

 Her panties were quite wet now and she was very aroused. 

 “It was amazing.” Red said, petting the side of her head. 

 Red was delighted when Lizzie leaned into his touch and giggled. He still had trouble believing she was so smitten with him, but it was beautiful. He covered himself with his boxers and did up his trousers. Lizzie was about to snuggle up to him, but he very much wanted to return the favor first. 

 “Lizzie, I want to return the favor. Would you like that?” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Yes.” She said softly. 

 Liz blushed as she let Red coax her on to her back. He eagerly took her pants and underwear off, then her socks. He looked up at her face. 

 “Alright, baby. Open your legs for daddy…” Red said. 

 Liz whimpered very quietly with excitement, and she spread her legs for him. She felt dirty again because of how much it turned her on to hear him talk to her like that, and how excited she was to be doing this with him. However, her thoughts and reservations disappeared when she felt Red’s mouth on her sensitive flesh. 

 “Oh…daddy…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red got a thrill from tasting Lizzie, and from hearing her pleasure. He would still be a little reluctant to admit it to anyone, but he got turned on whenever she called him daddy; it was strangely gratifying and exciting. He gently held her hips as he rubbed her clit with his tongue, and Lizzie whimpered and moved against his mouth. Liz was still slightly astonished that they were doing this with each other, but it felt exquisite. She felt his tongue go down to her opening, where he very gently licked her fluid. She heard Red make a low “mmm” sound as he pleasured and tasted her. He was clearly enjoying it, too.

 Red heard Lizzie breathing heavily and whimpering, and he felt her squirming slightly. She was obviously enjoying the sensations as he licked her opening, but he wanted to give her more intense pleasure. He went back to tonguing her clit and he delicately nudged her wet opening with the tip of his middle finger. Liz whimpered and felt the pleasure building quickly; she felt Red gently slide his finger inside her, and she moaned. Red paused for a moment. 

 “Do you like that, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yes, daddy.” Liz purred. 

 Red eagerly resumed moving his tongue back and forth over her very firm clit; he slowly slid his finger in and out of her silky, warm depth. He then lightly wriggled his finger inside her as he quickly rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

 “Mm…daddy…oh god…” Liz said, whimpering. 

 Liz suddenly tensed up and cried out with a powerful orgasm. Red was enraptured as he felt Lizzie’s opening rhythmically tightening on his finger. He heard her breathing heavily and moaning as she rode the waves of pleasure, then she whimpered quietly and pulled back as she became too sensitive for the stimulation. He gave her one more lick just to tickle her, and she jumped a little, then she giggled. Red delicately withdrew his finger from Lizzie, then he rose up to look at her. 

 “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” Red asked, smirking. 

 Liz felt like she slumped in a satisfied puddle on the bed. She giggled. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Red smiled and chuckled, then he lay beside Lizzie; he watched her breathing slow down and she closed her eyes as she relaxed. 

 “How about you have a nap? I just have to make a call, and then I’ll join you.” Red said. 

 Liz sighed contentedly.

 “Okay.” She said, and she got under the blankets. 

 Red went and got washed up in the bathroom, then he did his belt up and went out of the room to call Dembe for an update. Dembe told him he’d made the arrangements, and the real Raymond Reddington’s remains would be destroyed later that day. Red thanked him and hung up, then he came back in to join Lizzie, who was already asleep. He smiled as he looked at her, then he put his phone on the nightstand and got into bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and Lizzie woke up just enough to snuggle against him. His heart swelled and he smiled again. It wasn’t long before he dozed off, too. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz and Red were in the elevator at the black site the next morning and Liz felt nervous and guilty. She felt like her colleagues would be able to tell she’d spent nearly the entire day yesterday, and the night before, having sex with her father. She put her hand on her forehead and shook her head subtly to herself. _I am one screwed up woman_ , she thought wryly. The elevator doors opened and Liz followed Red out into the main area, where they greeted Ressler, Samar and Aram. Cooper came out of his office and joined them. Liz had trouble making eye contact with them at first, but she realized they had no way of knowing what went on between her and Red, so she tried to just act normally.

 “Are you sure you’re well enough to work today?” Cooper asked Liz. 

 “Yep. We’re fine now…it must’ve been a mild stomach bug or something.” Liz said. 

 Red just nodded. 

 “Okay. Well, Reddington, do you have any intel for us?” Cooper asked. 

 Red racked his brain for something; he’d been cooped up in a motel room lately, not to mention he’d been distracted by several romping sessions with Lizzie. 

 “Yes, I do.” Red began. 

 Liz looked at him, surprised. 

 “There’s a pharmacist who steals controlled drugs for criminals and he sources replacements so that the inventory adds up properly. No one ever notices anything is amiss.” Red said. 

 “I see. How can we prove he’s doing this, if the inventory is always normal?” Cooper said. 

 “We have to catch him in the act. That’s where I come in. I’ll arrange to purchase some of the stolen drugs from him.” Red said. 

 “But…you don’t deal in drugs. What if he suspects something?” Liz said. 

 Red turned to Lizzie. 

 “I’ll say it’s for a sick loved one.” He said. 

 “Oh. Good idea.” She said. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz got a bit startled and she stared at the floor, embarrassed.

 “When can we act on this?” Ressler asked. 

 “Hm. I can notify him today, but his process usually takes a few days because he has to get the replacements for his inventory before selling the drugs.” Red said. 

 “Alright, that sounds good.” Cooper said. 

 The briefing was about to break up, and Liz wanted to go with Red. 

 “Can I come with you da—uh, Red?” Liz said. 

 She almost called him daddy, which had become a private, kinky sexual thing between them. She was embarrassed and began blushing. 

 “Aww. Were you going to call him dad?” Samar asked, smiling. 

 “She’s taken to calling me daddy lately…” Red said, then he winked at Lizzie. 

 Liz blushed deeper. 

 “Oh that’s so cute.” Samar said, chuckling. 

 Liz hurriedly went to the elevator and Red joined her. The doors closed. 

 “Thanks for that. That was very helpful.” Liz said sarcastically. 

 Red chuckled. Liz glared at him for a moment.

 “What? It’s cute.” He said, smirking. 

 They were silent all the way to her car, then they got in. Liz sighed irritatedly. 

 “Where do you want to go?” Liz asked. 

 “Lizzie…there’s no need to be angry with me.” Red said. 

 Liz turned around to look at him. 

 “I didn’t want them to know I called you that. It’s private! I like calling you that _in private_ , especially when we’re—“ Liz said, but she trailed off and blushed. 

 Red smirked amusedly. 

 “It’s not funny.” Liz said, but then she ended up smirking. 

 Liz turned back in her seat and sighed loudly. 

 “You drive me crazy, you know that?” She said, exasperated. 

 “Oh, I know…” Red said in a suggestive tone. 

 “…So where are we going?” Liz asked, changing the subject. 

 “Back to the motel, sweetheart. I’ll find out the number for the pharmacist and then I’ll just call him.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said.

 They drove back to Red’s motel and went inside. Liz felt at home there now, so she automatically took her shoes off and put her phone on the nightstand, then she got comfy on the bed. Red took his shoes and suit jacket off, then he sat on the bed with Lizzie. They looked at each other for a few moments. 

 “Are you still angry with me, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No…” Liz said, but she was staring down at the bed in a sulky manner.

 Red moved closer and put his hand on her cheek. 

 “Poor baby…daddy embarrassed you…” He said indulgently. 

 Liz smiled and laughed. 

 “That’s better.” Red said softly.

 Red kissed Lizzie on the cheek, then on her soft, lovely lips; he felt her eagerly return his kiss. Liz was getting lost in the pleasure, but then she remembered the task force case. 

 “Mm…Red…daddy. You have to find out the pharmacist’s number.” She said, reluctantly pulling away from his kisses. 

 Red sighed. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said.

 Red went over and got his phone from his jacket, and he called one of his sources. Liz watched him raptly as he paced slowly back and forth while he was on the phone. She was so drawn to him and he was so charismatic, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. She could see why her mother fell for him; that made her feel weird, so she put it out of her mind. Red hung up and called another source, and he noticed Lizzie was watching him like a hawk, so he smiled at her. She smiled and looked coy; he was distracted by her when the person answered the phone.

 “…Oh. Yes, sorry about that, I was distracted…yes, I need to contact the pharmacist. _The_ pharmacist. Right.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled quietly when she realized Red was distracted by her, then she lay on her side, resting her head in her hand. She watched him lean back against the window sill; he got an unamused smirk on his face.  

 “I’m on hold.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled, then they just stared at each other for several moments. Liz got an idea. She gave him a sultry look and undid some of her blouse buttons so that he could see her cleavage as she lay there. Red raised his eyebrows. The source came back on the line. 

 “…I see. Yes, I will—“ Red began. 

 He watched Lizzie put her hand down the front of her skinny jeans and touch herself. He covered the phone mic with his hand. 

 “Daddy’s working.” Red said firmly. 

 Liz sulked dramatically, but then she smirked and continued playing with herself. 

 “Sorry, I’m still here. I will text him, then.” Red said, still watching Lizzie. 

 Liz lustfully eyed the front of Red’s trousers, and she could see that he was very hard. This aroused her more, so she turned onto her back and spread her legs. She rubbed her clit more firmly and she whimpered. 

 “Just text me the number. I’m a little busy at the moment.” Red said. 

 The source agreed, so they hung up. Red put his phone on the nightstand as he approached Lizzie. 

 “You’re really going to get it now, Lizzie.” Red warned her. 

 Liz was surprised and thrilled as he grabbed onto the waistband of her jeans and pulled them down. Red’s phone vibrated on the nightstand but he was now busy taking Lizzie’s panties off. 

 “You’re a very naughty girl, distracting daddy during an important call.” Red said. 

 Liz watched in stunned silence as he undid his belt and trousers. She was trying to figure out how serious he was. Red took his trousers and socks off, then he unbuttoned his shirt. 

 “Take your blouse and bra off, Lizzie…and your cute purple socks…” Red said, noting Lizzie’s colorful socks. 

 Liz did as he said, then they surveyed each other’s naked bodies. She still couldn’t tell how serious Red was. He got on top of her and she whimpered as she felt him press his warm, hard member against her clit. 

 “You’re going to get it rough this time, as punishment. I’m going to be ruthless…” Red said, but he rubbed against Lizzie to make sure she was ready. 

 Liz felt Red kiss her cheek, then he nipped her ear lobe. 

 “Ow!” She said, giggling. 

 Red continued rubbing against Lizzie, and he could feel them becoming slippery from her wetness. He kissed and nipped her neck. 

 “Ow! Daddy!” Liz said, but then she giggled again. 

 Red guided his tip to Lizzie’s very wet opening, and he put his mouth to her ear.

 “Are you ready, baby? Daddy’s going to fuck you so hard…” He said very quietly. 

 Liz felt an excited shiver go through her. 

 “Oh god…yes…” She said breathily. 

 Liz felt Red enter her and slide all the way in; she moaned and grasped his shoulders. He felt her tighten on him for a moment, so he paused, then when she relaxed, he began thrusting. 

 “You’re my naughty girl, aren’t you Lizzie?” Red said, thrusting deeply into her.

 “Ohhh…yes daddy…” Liz breathed. 

 “This is what happens when you’re naughty…” He said. 

 Liz considered being naughty more often. 

 “Mm…yes daddy…” She whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie getting even more wet; she clearly loved this. He did, too. He felt her wrap her legs around him and enthusiastically meet his rough thrusts; it was exquisite. She was whimpering quietly and holding his shoulders as they moved together. Liz focused on the sensation of Red’s impressive length gliding in and out of her as he thrust deeply; she moaned and felt the pleasure building. Red revelled in Lizzie’s moan, and in seeing her blissful expression as she concentrated. He felt her legs tighten around him, and her slick walls were gripping him even more snugly. 

 “Lizzie…do you want daddy to come in you?” Red said breathily. 

 “Yes!” Liz panted. 

 Their movements became frantic as they craved release, then about a minute later, Red was thrilled when Lizzie let out a very loud, sexual moan and squirmed beneath him in pleasure. She kept clamping down on him, which made him come. He moaned and gushed heavily into her for several moments. Liz's pleasure was heightened as Red came inside her, and she squirmed slightly as he throbbed against her walls. When the intense pleasure finally died down, they both sighed and relaxed.

 They gazed lovingly at each other, then Liz’s phone rang. Without really thinking, she grabbed it and answered. It was Samar. 

 “Hello?” Liz said breathlessly. 

 “…Is this a bad time?” Samar asked. 

 “Uh no, I was just…exercising.” Liz said. 

 Red stayed inside Lizzie and began passionately kissing her neck. Liz closed her eyes and tried very hard to concentrate on what Samar was saying. 

 “…So we were wondering if Red made contact with the pharmacist yet.” Samar said. 

 Liz felt Red slipping in and out of her as he kissed her neck. 

 “Um…I think…” Liz said weakly. 

 Liz quickly took the phone away from her ear and she dropped it on the bed. She had to stifle a moan as she orgasmed; Red was immensely gratified, and amused. He picked up the phone. 

 “Sorry, Lizzie had to sit down. The exercise tired her out…she was quite sick yesterday.” Red said. 

 “Oh! I hope she’s okay.” Samar said. 

 “She’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Red said, looking down at Lizzie’s astonished expression. 

 “We tried calling you, but there was no answer. Have you contacted the pharmacist?” Samar said. 

 “I had my phone on _silent_ …no, but I will shortly.” Red said, giving Lizzie an amused look as she glared at him. 

 “Okay, thanks. Well, I hope Liz feels better soon. Tell her to take it easy.” Samar said. 

 “Will do.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Red smirked at Lizzie, who gaped at him. 

 “ _You_ deserve to be punished. That was way worse than what I did.” She said. 

 “Mm…I look forward to it.” He said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Red was laying next to Lizzie; they were still naked and he was tracing little patterns on her skin with his finger. They were waiting for the pharmacist to reply to Red’s text. Lizzie was gazing admiringly into his eyes, and once again, he wished he could tell her the truth. On the other hand, they were both enjoying their unusual relationship the way it was. The real Raymond Reddington’s remains had been destroyed, thanks to Dembe’s assistance, but Red wondered if it was still possible the truth would come out somehow. If it ever did, he thought he would surely lose Lizzie over the deception. They were both lost in thought for a while, then Lizzie spoke.

 “Daddy…” Liz said softly. 

 “Hm?” Red responded, concentrating on tracing a star on her hip. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 Red looked up into her eyes; his heartstrings were pulled again. 

 “I love you, too, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red put his arm around Lizzie’s waist and pulled her closer; she put her arm and leg around him. He put his hand on her butt cheek and gently squeezed it, making her giggle. 

 “Mm. I love your adorable butt, as well. And your sweet little—“ Red was saying, but his phone began vibrating on the nightstand. 

 Liz got excited as she ended up underneath Red as he reached for his phone. Red was suddenly settled between Lizzie’s legs; he sighed quietly and answered the phone. 

 “Yes? Ah, thank you for getting back to me so promptly.” Red said to the pharmacist. 

 Liz felt Red against her clit and she couldn’t resist subtly rubbing against him. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

 “That’s correct. I need your assistance; I can’t go through the usual channels for various reasons.” Red said. 

 Liz felt Red becoming hard; she continued rubbing against him and she was getting extremely aroused. Red heard a tiny whimpering sound from Lizzie, so he buried the phone mic in the pillow for a moment. 

 “Shhh baby…” Red said very quietly. 

 He put the phone back to his ear. 

 “Painkillers. Strong ones. But no more than a couple of boxes; they’re for someone I care about, not for resale.” Red said, somehow managing to keep his concentration while Lizzie rubbed against him. 

 Lizzie whimpered softly again. 

 “That sounds great. Let’s do that, then.” Red said, eager to wrap up the conversation. 

 Liz ran her hands over Red’s back and she kept grinding her hips into him as he impatiently listened to the pharmacist. 

 “Wonderful. Thank you.” Red said.

 He hung up and tossed his phone on the nightstand. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Lizzie, you drive me crazy.” Red said intensely. 

 “I know, daddy. I can’t get enough of you…” Liz said, blushing lightly. 

 Red noticed Lizzie looked like she felt guilty. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. I can’t get enough of you either.” Red said softly. 

 He kissed her, then her phone rang. Liz whined and Red swore under his breath. She picked up the phone and saw it was Ressler, so she reluctantly answered. 

 “Ressler?” Liz said.

 Red gently got off Lizzie and lay beside her. 

 “Liz. Aram was able to trace the last call to Red’s phone, which is presumably the pharmacist. The signal showed he was at a coffee shop, but then he went to a pharmacy in the East end. However, we need to know where he conducts his illegal business. We’ll keep monitoring his phone signal but it would help if Reddington could find out where he’s supposed to meet him to get the drugs.” Ressler said. 

 “Okay. Well, Red put an order in for painkillers but the actual transaction hasn’t been discussed yet.” Liz said, looking at Red for confirmation. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Alright. Even when we know the location of the illegal deal, we won’t move immediately, because it would endanger Reddington. The blacklisters might be suspicious he’s leaking intel to us. We have to be careful.” Ressler said. 

 “I agree. Thanks for the update.” Liz said. 

 “No problem. Hey, Samar said you weren’t feeling well earlier, so take the rest of the day off, okay?” Ressler said. 

 “Oh, okay. Thanks.” Liz said, smiling at Red. 

 “Okay. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Ressler said. 

 “Yep.” Liz said, then they hung up. 

 Red delighted in Lizzie’s smile, and he was curious. 

 “You look happy.” He said amusedly. 

 “I get the rest of the day off.” She said excitedly. 

 “Hm. I see.” He said interestedly. 

 “On a more serious note, he said they know where the pharmacy is, but they have to wait and see where the pharmacist conducts his little side business. But they won’t swarm the place right away when you make your deal, because the people on the blacklist might be getting suspicious you’re working with the FBI. I agree with him. Whoever crosses paths with you ends up getting nabbed by the FBI. I don’t want you to be in danger because of us, Red.” Liz said. 

 “It’ll be fine, sweetheart. The people on the blacklist are usually sloppy enough to get caught; there isn’t a clear connection between me and their arrests.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, but…they could suspect the connection.” Liz said worriedly. 

 “Don’t worry, baby. I know how to look after myself. And the task force can just insert a little more time between my dealings with the blacklisters and the arrests. That will help.” He said. 

 “Okay daddy.” She said. 

 Liz couldn’t bear thinking about anything bad happening to Red. She moved closer and kissed him firmly. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s waist as they kissed, then he planted soft kisses on her lips, cheeks and then on her nose. She chuckled quietly and they looked at each other. 

 “You’re so beautiful…and very distracting. We really shouldn’t have phone conversations around each other.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah. You’re very distracting, too. I still have to punish you for making me orgasm while I was on the phone with Samar.” Liz said, blushing. 

 “Oh. What’s my punishment?” He said, smirking. 

 “I haven’t decided yet.” She said. 

 “Well, just let me know when you’re ready.” He said.

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay. I will. Hey…how’s the diner next door? Is it terrible?” She said.

 Red put his head off to the side and considered it. 

 “It’s not _terrible_ …” He said. 

 “Let’s go there for an early supper.” She said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They got out of bed and got dressed again. They washed up and made themselves presentable, then they walked next door to the diner. Red chose the corner booth and they sat down. They scanned the menu and although it was substandard compared to Red’s usual cuisine, they settled for the all-day breakfast option. Liz was amused by Red’s unimpressed expression when the server delivered the dishes.

 “I thought you’d lowered your standards, but you’re still a snob, Red. The food’s good.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “…It’s alright.” Red reluctantly agreed. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 They had a pleasant and surprisingly normal meal together, and Liz got lost in thought. She wondered why she’d suddenly lost control of her feelings for Red the other night—besides the incredibly strong sangria. Doing the normal task force business, and father-daughter activities like this were fine, it just hadn’t been enough for her for some reason. Liz studied Red and tried to remember if he’d given her some sort of signal that he felt the same way. He hadn’t, at least not anything they would both be aware of; it must have just been their strong attraction to each other. It felt like it was some type of chemical attraction. Why would a father and daughter have that? She wondered. It was strange, but they apparently had it. 

 Red watched Lizzie sip her coffee after they’d finished the meal; she looked lost in thought. 

 “What are you thinking about?” Red asked. 

 Liz brought her attention back to him. 

 “You. Me. Everything.” She said. 

 “I see. Anything in particular?” He said. 

 Liz glanced around embarrassedly, but nobody was near them. She leaned forward on the table. Red amusedly leaned forward so that Lizzie could tell him whatever her big secret was. 

 “Um…I’m still trying to figure out why we’re so attracted to each other. I mean, I know we’re close, and you’re very attractive, but…how did this happen? Why would we both feel the same way about each other…what are the odds of that happening?” She said. 

 Red wondered if perhaps Lizzie was doubting they were related and his cover was jeopardized, but she seemed to just be rationalizing their unusual relationship. She continued.

 “I suppose it could be because we’d been apart for so long—I didn’t grow up with you there, so I didn’t see you as my daddy; I just saw you as a man I care about.” She said.

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “Are you psychoanalyzing us, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz leaned back and smirked. 

 “Yeah, kind of. I’m curious.” She said. 

 “That’s understandable. I never expected this to happen, either, sweetheart…I don’t have the answers.” He said. 

 “I know. I’m just thinking out loud. Sorry…I hope you don’t think I’m regretting it or anything, because I’m not.” She said earnestly. 

 Red smiled reassuringly. 

 “It’s fine. I realize it doesn’t make sense. Things aren’t always rational or ‘normal’. I’m okay with that…I’m glad you are, too. I don’t know what I would do without you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz felt emotional and she wished she could hug and kiss Red at that moment. She settled for touching his hand. 

 “You don’t have to do anything without me. You’re stuck with me, Red…daddy.” She said quietly. 

 Red smiled, but he wondered how true that would be if she knew he’d been deceiving her. He put it out of his mind as they finished their coffee, then he paid the server and they walked back to the motel room. When they got in, they went and brushed their teeth at the same time. Liz was amused as she realized their relationship was taking another new turn; they were now doing domestic things together. She was also spending all her time with him. When they’d finished washing up, they took their shoes off and got comfy on the bed. They looked at each other for a few moments, then Liz snuggled up to Red. 

 Red loved feeling Lizzie against him. He put his arm around her and held her. Liz rested her cheek against the front of Red’s shoulder, relaxing and enjoying his fantastic cologne. She sighed contentedly, then he kissed her on the head. 

 “Are you staying over tonight, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, if that’s okay.” Liz said. 

 “It’s more than okay. I’d prefer it. In fact, you should just stay with me every night.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I’m serious.” He said. 

 Liz was sorely tempted. She looked up at him. 

 “I’d move in to my father’s single-bed motel room?” She asked skeptically. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Well, perhaps not, but I hope you stay here with me _very_ frequently.” He said. 

 “I will.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz rested against him again. 

 “Do you want to watch a murder mystery on my phone?” Liz asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I suppose.” He said. 

 “Okay. I better plug my phone in first.” She said. 

 Red watched adoringly as Lizzie went and grabbed her charger from her bag, then she plugged in the phone by the nightstand. She got on the bed and he smiled as he watched her tapping her phone; she was so sweet. She found the show and started it up as she got comfy against him. Red couldn’t resist kissing Lizzie on the cheek. She looked at him and smiled, then they watched the show on the tiny screen. When the episode finished, Liz looked at Red. 

 “Do you want to watch another one?” Liz asked. 

 “Hm.” Red responded, thinking. 

 “You don’t binge-watch shows?” She asked. 

 “Binge-watch? No, I can’t say that I do…but I’ll watch another one with you.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie excitedly tap the next episode, and he chuckled. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “You’re just so cute.” He said. 

 “Oh…thanks…” She said, blushing lightly. 

 They watched the episode, then Red turned the lamp on as it got darker. Liz sighed and stretched, then she put her phone on the nightstand. 

 “What now, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Now, we get our pyjamas on and go to bed.” Liz said. 

 “You know it’s still early, right?” He asked. 

 “Yeah, but I’m tired and I want to cuddle.” She said. 

 “Oh, I see.” He said, smirking. 

 Red watched Lizzie get up and take her clothes off; she got a nightshirt out of her bag and put it on, with nothing underneath. She gave him an expectant look, so he finally undressed down to his boxers. She checked him out and blushed as she realized he was watching her look at his body. She crawled into bed, under the blankets, then Red joined her. 

 “Can you…hold me from behind?” Liz asked. 

 “Of course, baby.” Red said softly. 

 “Thanks, daddy.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to thank me.” He said.

 Liz turned around and backed up against Red; she felt safe, warm and cozy. She reached over and turned the lamp off. It wasn’t long before she dozed off. Red realized Lizzie had fallen asleep and he enjoyed listening to her soft, steady breathing. A while later, he drifted off to sleep, too. 

 Since they’d gone to bed so early, Liz woke up in the wee hours of the morning. She noticed Red’s erection against her butt, and her stomach did an excited flip. Liz knew it was some ridiculous time of the morning, so she tried to just go back to sleep, but it was difficult. She was becoming more aroused, especially when Red very gently moved against her in his sleep. She felt herself getting wet as she craved feeling him between her legs. Liz sighed quietly. She almost pulled away from Red, but this felt too good. She subtly rubbed her butt against him, then he suddenly turned onto his back. Liz sighed disappointedly. 

 Liz checked her phone for the time, and it showed 4:02 a.m. She thought of something she could do. Liz sat up and studied Red in the beams of moonlight coming in through the cracks in the curtains. She moved closer and gently straddled him. 

 “Oh…Lizzie, what are you doing?” Red said. 

 “I can’t sleep, daddy. I’m too horny.” Liz said, rubbing herself against his hardness. 

 “Mm…sweetheart…isn’t it a bit early?” He said. 

 “Yeah. This is your punishment. You have to satisfy me at four in the morning.” She said, still rubbing against him. 

 Red was surprised, but he was also amused and aroused. Liz giggled at the surprised silence, then she felt Red’s hands on her thighs. 

 “Alright, baby. I’m up for it.” He said, smirking. 

 “I can tell…” She said in a sultry tone; he was very hard.

 “Turn the lamp on…I want to see you properly.” He said. 

 Liz reluctantly got off Red so she could reach the lamp. She knelt on the bed and took her nightshirt off. She lustfully watched Red take his boxers off. 

 “Do you want to be in charge, Lizzie? Or do you want daddy to be in charge?” Red asked, moving closer to her. 

 Liz considered it.

 “Actually…I want you to be in charge…” She said timidly. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said.

 Red leaned closer and kissed Lizzie on the lips, then on her neck, then he bent down and kissed her breasts as she knelt in front of him. Liz got goosebumps and her nipples became hard from his gentle kisses. Red lightly suckled one nipple and then the other; he heard Lizzie breathing heavily and he felt her hand running over his buzzed hair. Liz caressed Red’s bicep as he made his way back to her neck, kissing and licking her skin. She sighed softly in pleasure, then he stopped kissing her, so they looked at each other. 

 “Do you want daddy to take you from behind?” Red asked seductively. 

 Liz instantly became more wet. 

 “Oh god…yes…” Liz said, extremely aroused. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “Turn around, baby…” He said quietly. 

 Liz blushed as she turned around and got on all fours. She couldn’t believe she was doing this with Red—her daddy—but she was beyond thrilled; she was ecstatic. Red also couldn’t believe he was doing this with Lizzie; it was amazing. He lustfully surveyed her from behind. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said appreciatively. 

 Liz blushed more and felt very excited. She felt Red come up behind her and caress her hips. Then his fingers went between her legs and lightly stroked her sensitive folds. Red watched Lizzie arch her back and stick her butt up more; he gently nudged her opening with his finger and felt how slippery she was. 

 “Oh sweetheart…you’re _very_ horny, aren’t you?” Red said. 

 “Yes.” Liz breathed. 

 Liz felt Red position his tip at her opening. 

 “Daddy’ll make it better…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered with excitement, and her arms and legs felt shaky. Red heard her whimper and it was still surprising how turned on Lizzie got from being talked to that way. He’d discovered it turned him on too, weirdly enough, so he enjoyed it. He gently pushed against Lizzie’s opening and he slipped inside her. They both moaned softly, then he slowly slid further into her. Red felt Lizzie’s body easily accommodating him, so he went all the way in. 

 “Ohhh daddy…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was thrilled with Lizzie’s response. 

 “Mmm…you love it, don’t you, baby?” He said. 

 Liz arched her back and squirmed slightly as Red began thrusting. 

 “Yes!” She whimpered. 

 Red adjusted his angle slightly as he continued thrusting, and Lizzie trembled. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered. 

 “Do you like that?” He asked. 

 “Yes, daddy…” She said breathily. 

 Liz was pretty sure he was hitting her g-spot each time he thrust into her. It gave her an intense sensation and she couldn’t help trembling. 

 “…I think…I’m getting close…” Liz said, astonished. 

 Red smirked slightly, then he moved faster. Lizzie whimpered. 

 “Oh my god…” She said quietly. 

 Red thrust faster and he felt that Lizzie was extraordinarily wet. He was slipping in and out of her, and it felt exquisite; he wasn’t going to last long, either. 

 “Mm…daddy…I’m gonna…” She whimpered. 

 Liz suddenly tensed up and cried out as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Red got even more aroused as Lizzie climaxed.

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily.

 He thrust quickly a couple more times, then he came, spilling heavily into her. He gushed and spurted deep inside her with the intense pleasure. When their earth-shattering orgasms died down, they both sighed loudly with relief. Liz gently slumped forward, resting her forehead on her wrists, still with her butt up in the air. Red was thoroughly amused. 

 “Are you alright, sweetheart?” Red asked, smirking. 

 “Yes! Wow.” Liz said, feeling pleasantly exhausted. 

 Red smiled and he slowly pulled out; Liz shuddered slightly with pleasure at the sensation. He got comfy beside her, then she slumped onto her side, facing him. Liz was awestruck and speechless. Red chuckled. 

 “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Red asked. 

 Liz sighed tiredly. 

 “Yeah. Did you learn a lesson from your punishment?” She said. 

 “…Yes. I’ve decided to keep distracting you while you’re on the phone.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz playfully slapped his arm and then she turned the lamp off. She snuggled up to him.

 “Night, daddy.” She said. 

 “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said. 

 (To Be Continued…) 


	6. Chapter 6

 Later in the morning, Red awoke to Lizzie putting her leg and arm over him. She was practically on top of him, and she kissed his cheek.

 “Lizzie…you’re starting to wear me out.” Red said tiredly. 

 Liz giggled and kissed his cheek again. 

 “Don’t worry, I just wanted to wake you up. We might hear from the pharmacist this morning.” Liz said. 

 Red groaned, but then he hugged Lizzie and rubbed her thigh. 

 “Okay, baby. I’m awake.” He said. 

 Lizzie hugged him tightly. 

 “Good. Let’s have a shower together and get ready. Then we can have breakfast.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He agreed. 

 Red watched Lizzie excitedly get out of bed and go into the bathroom. He wondered where she got all her energy from, but as he got up, he regained his usual vigor. He joined Lizzie in the bathroom and stepped into the shower with her. She was smiling at him as she lathered up her hair, then she giggled happily and rinsed the shampoo out. 

 “I take it you had a good sleep for the past few hours?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah. That was…wow. I’ve never had that before…” Liz said, then she began blushing. 

 Red smiled and kissed her; he was thrilled that he gave Lizzie a new experience. She eagerly returned his kiss, and soon they were making out in the shower. They heard a phone ringing, so Liz nearly jumped out of the shower and ran into the room to grab it. It was Red’s phone, but it was Samar’s number, so Liz answered it. 

 “Hey Samar.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 “…Are you exercising again?” Samar asked. 

 “Yep!” Liz said. 

 “…With Red? I called his phone, right?” Samar said. 

 “Yeah. We’ve been exercising together.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Okay. Well, the pharmacist’s phone signal shows he’s on his way to his pharmacy like normal, but he did make a stop overnight at some coffee shop that’s open twenty-four hours a day. It could’ve been nothing, or he could’ve been meeting someone to source the drugs. We expect Red will get a call soon about the transaction details.” Samar said. 

 “Right. Okay good. I thought he might hear from him soon. Thanks.” Liz said. 

 “No problem. Pass the update on to Red for me. I hope you’re not pushing him too hard.” Samar said amusedly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Ah, he’ll be fine. I’ll give him the message.” Liz said. 

 “Okay. Talk soon.” Samar said. 

 “Okay. Bye.” Liz said, then they hung up. 

 Liz put Red’s phone on the bed and went back into the bathroom. She laughed at his puzzled expression, then got into the shower. 

 “I thought it might be the pharmacist. It was Samar; she said he was at a coffee shop last night and it could’ve been something to do with the drugs. So be prepared for a call from him.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Red said. 

 “By the way, I told her we’ve been exercising together.” She said guiltily. 

 “Well, we _have_ been.” He said, smirking. 

 It was true, but also Red had no trouble keeping track of one more story; he was an expert at keeping his stories straight. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yeah, we have. But if she asks what we’ve been _doing_ , just say cardio…or jogging or something. Try not to get too specific.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “It’ll be fine, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They finished their shower and got out, then they dried off and got dressed together. Liz wore a low cut v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans and she got some appreciative glances from Red, who dressed in a shirt and trousers. 

 “Do you want to have breakfast at the diner, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, that sounds good.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They left the motel room and walked next door to the diner, then Red’s phone rang; it was Dembe. 

 “It’s Dembe. You can order for us, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and went inside; she chose the same corner booth and ordered what they had yesterday. 

 “Is everything okay, Dembe?” Red said. 

 “Yes. There’s no trace left, just as you asked. But there is a loose end, Raymond. The person you involved in producing the DNA results forms.” Dembe said. 

 “That’s nothing to worry about. Everything was done anonymously; they did what they were told. They didn’t know why they were doing it and they don’t know who I am.” Red said. 

 “Okay. I just wanted to check with you. Is there anything else you need me to take care of?” Dembe said. 

 “No. Thank you, Dembe.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome…but Raymond, shouldn’t you tell Elizabeth the truth? Surely, she wouldn’t compromise you. She cares about you.” Dembe said. 

 “…I can’t.” Red said. 

 Dembe realized Red wasn’t going to elaborate, so that was the end of that. 

 “Okay. Let me know if you need anything. Take care.” Dembe said. 

 “Thanks. You too.” Red said, then they hung up. 

 Red sighed quietly, then he went inside and joined Lizzie. The server brought their breakfast and left. 

 “What did Dembe want?” Liz asked. 

 “It was about my business.” Red said. 

 “Oh?” She said, looking at him expectantly. 

 Lizzie was too inquisitive; he needed to satisfy her curiosity. 

 “Yes. He wanted to know how I’m going to get things up and running again.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Um…how _are_ you going to get things up and running?” Liz asked. 

 “I have a couple of new people working for me. They’re a little unorthodox—and irritating—but I think it will all work out.” He said. 

 “What are they going to do?” She asked. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Let’s just say they’re working on some…less than legal enterprises on my behalf.” He said. 

 “Hm. Okay. I shouldn’t really know any more than that.” She said, chuckling. 

 Red gave her a cheerful smile, and they sipped their coffee. They enjoyed their breakfast, then Red paid the check and they left. 

 “Where to now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Let’s go sit by the pool at the motel.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” He agreed. 

 They walked back to the motel and they sat in some lounge chairs by the pool. Red was already wearing his hat, but he put his sunglasses on and rolled his shirt sleeves up to get more comfortable. Liz studied him and she smiled; he looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ. At first, no one else was in the pool area, but then a few people sat in the chairs or got into the pool. A woman in a swimsuit walked by and she thoroughly checked out Red on her way to the pool. Liz glared at the woman but the woman was too busy staring at Red to notice. She got into the pool and started swimming. Another woman stopped and smiled at Red. 

 “Enjoying the nice weather?” The woman asked him. 

 Liz’s jealousy boiled over and she took hold of Red’s hand because their lounge chairs were so close. 

 “Yes, we are.” Liz said, giving her a phoney smile. 

 The woman gave them an awkward smile and she nodded, then she walked away. Red looked over at Lizzie; he was surprised that she did that. 

 “What? I wanted her to back off.” Liz said honestly. 

 Red was flattered, but he worried their relationship would be dragged out into the open if Lizzie kept getting jealous in public. The task force or possibly even his enemies might find out and his cover would be blown—unless they figured he _was_ the real Raymond Reddington and he and Lizzie just had an incestuous relationship. That might be even worse than having his cover blown, actually. 

 “…There’s no need to be jealous, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Yeah. Sorry. I overreacted.” Liz said. 

 “…It’s okay.” He said. 

 Red leaned closer to her. 

 “But we have to keep our relationship under wraps, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “Sorry, daddy.” She said softly. 

 Red felt like this was getting confusing. They were lovers but he was pretending to be her father, so even though there was nothing wrong with their intimate relationship, they had to act like there was. Red felt bad and he wanted to comfort Lizzie. 

 “Come on, let’s go in the room.” He said. 

 Liz got up and followed him into the room. 

 “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Red said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

 Liz was a little startled by the seriousness of his tone. 

 “…What for?” She asked. 

 “…For…being a little harsh with you. I just think we need to keep our…intimate relationship a secret. People wouldn’t understand.” He said, lying once again.

 “It’s okay, daddy…I know. I won’t do that again. I just got a bit jealous.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie firmly. He realized he still had his hat and sunglasses on, so he took them off and put them on the dresser. Then he kissed her again; Liz giggled at Red’s eccentricity, but she enthusiastically kissed him back. Red’s phone rang and he felt like smashing it; he was getting tired of phone calls interrupting his time with Lizzie. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. 

 “Yes? Oh I see. That’s excellent….yes, that’s fine. Money’s no object, you understand…Right…I look forward to it. Thank you.” Red said to the pharmacist, then he hung up. 

 Liz looked at Red and waited for the update. 

 “He says he will get the replacement drugs for his inventory by tomorrow morning, then he’ll be able to give me the stolen drugs. It will cost me fifty-thousand dollars, apparently, and he will get back to me with the transaction place and time.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Wow. Do you need the task force to give you the money?” Liz said. 

 Red considered his current circumstances; the dog grooming/money laundering business and the vacation rentals for criminals idea weren’t quite turning a profit yet. 

 “That would be helpful, but if they won’t do it, I’m sure I can…rustle something up.” He said. 

 “Okay. We better go update Cooper.” She said. 

 Red nodded, then they went to Liz’s car. She drove them to the black site. They went inside and greeted Ressler. Aram, Samar and Cooper then joined them. Red gave them the update and asked for fifty-thousand dollars to use. Cooper reluctantly approved it, because it was for building the case against the pharmacist. 

 “You’ll be taking Dembe with you, right?” Liz asked, concerned. 

 “Of course. He’s my righthand man. Although, I don’t anticipate any altercations. The pharmacist isn’t a violent person and he went through the trouble of getting replacements for his inventory; if he tries to rip me off during the transaction, he’ll have spare drugs that he’d have to find another buyer for. It’s unlikely he’ll try anything stupid.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “When do you need the money for?” Cooper asked. 

 “As soon as possible. The transaction could take place as early as tomorrow afternoon.” Red said. 

 “Okay. I’ll make sure we have it for you by tomorrow morning in preparation.” Cooper said, then he rushed off to his office to make some calls. 

 “And you’ll let us know the location of the deal, obviously?” Ressler said. 

 “Obviously.” Red agreed. 

 “Alright. Well, that’s all for now, until you hear back from the pharmacist.” Ressler said. 

 They all nodded, then Ressler went to his office. Aram smiled at Liz and Red. 

 “So I hear you’ve been exercising together?” Aram asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah! We have.” Liz said. 

 “That’s a great way to get healthy, and to bond with each other.” Aram said. 

 Liz tried not to blush, but her cheeks got a bit warm. She was glad the attention was taken off her when Aram turned to Red. 

 “You’re looking more trim already, Mr. Reddington.” Aram said. 

 “Why thank you, Aram.” Red said, smirking. 

 “And Liz, you look radiant.” Aram said. 

 Liz chuckled nervously. 

 “Thanks. Well, we better go…” She said. 

 “Okay.” Aram said. 

 “See ya.” Samar said. 

 Liz and Red nodded and went to the elevator together. She glanced at him. 

 “That went okay.” She said. 

 “Indeed. It wasn’t awkward at _all_.” He said somewhat sarcastically. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Well, exercise was the perfect excuse for being breathless every time I answer the phone.” She said, defending her plan. 

 “I know, Lizzie. I’m just teasing you.” He said. 

 She smiled, then they went to her car and got in.

 “Do you have enough clothes and things? I’d like you to stay for a while longer.” Red said. 

 Liz felt excited; she smiled at Red in the rearview mirror. 

 “Yeah, I have enough stuff for a few more days, actually.” She said. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 Liz watched Red put his sunglasses on and look out the window, then she started driving. They arrived back at the motel and Liz parked in her usual spot, then they went into Red’s room. They took their shoes off and Red took his sunglasses off. They put their phones on the nightstand and got comfy on the bed. Liz sat by Red’s legs, facing him as he sat with his back against the headboard; they gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “So, do you—“ Red began. 

 Liz grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. 

 “Mm.” Red responded. 

 After several long moments, she pulled back. 

 “What was that for?” Red asked. 

 “I love you, daddy.” Liz said. 

 She resumed kissing him. 

 “…I love you too, sweetheart.” He said, between kisses. 

 Liz straddled Red’s lap and continued kissing him heatedly. 

 “I just can’t control myself around you. What’s wrong with me?” Liz said breathily. 

 “Nothing, baby. You want what feels good…and this certainly feels good…” Red said. 

 “Mm…it does…” She purred. 

 Liz rubbed against Red and felt how hard he was. She was thrilled. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised as Lizzie took her top off and tossed it on the floor. He appreciated the closeup view of her breasts in her sexy black bra. 

 “Wow…” Red said quietly. 

 He heard a sweet little whimper from Lizzie as she continued rubbing against him. She kissed him passionately again. 

 “Do you wanna fuck me again, daddy?” Liz asked in a sultry tone. 

 Red realized Lizzie truly couldn’t control herself around him; she was being wilder than usual—and it was fantastic.

 “Mmm. Yes, baby.” He said. 

 Liz smirked and took her bra off, then she tossed it on the floor. Red lightly kissed her breasts, since they were pretty much in his face. She sighed with pleasure and caressed his chest; she felt for his buttons and started undoing them. She wanted to just rip his shirt off, but she figured she shouldn’t ruin one of his expensive shirts. Once she undid most of the buttons, Liz pulled Red’s shirt up, untucking it, and she finished unbuttoning it. 

 “Let’s get naked.” Liz said impatiently. 

 She got up and took her jeans, panties and socks off while Red took his shirt and undershirt off. Liz got on the bed and waited for him to finish undressing; she watched him, and lustfully eyed his erection when he finally took his boxers off. 

 “I wanna be on top this time.” Liz said. 

 “I can tell…” Red said, smirking. 

 Red got on the bed and lay back, then Lizzie nearly pounced on him; she kissed his lips, cheek and neck. She moved down and took him into her mouth. 

 “Oh god…Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz felt herself getting even more wet at her opening. She was extremely aroused and she was eagerly anticipating having him inside her, but she was having fun pleasuring him with her mouth. She tightened her lips around him and moved slowly up and down; she heard him breathing heavily. Liz moaned, adding to Red’s pleasure. 

 “Sweetheart…I’m not going to last if you keep this up.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz gently released him and looked up at his face. 

 “Did you like that, daddy?” Liz purred. 

 “Yes, baby, now come here and let me fuck you.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled. She positioned herself over Red and she grasped his hot, very hard member. She put the tip against her opening and she moaned as she pushed herself down onto him. Liz moved gently up and down, gradually taking him all the way inside. 

 “Oh god…it feels so good, daddy…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red moaned quietly, then he sat up so that they were closer. Liz leaned back slightly and felt Red kiss her breasts; his warm hands went to her back and they rocked together. This was a new position for Liz, and she liked it; she felt more connected to Red, and as she ground her hips, she was getting stimulation to her clit. Red heard Lizzie whimper softly and he revelled in hearing it. He felt her move faster on him. He wanted to add to her pleasure, so he put his mouth over her nipple and gently sucked. 

 “Oh…” Liz whimpered. 

 She ran her hand over his soft fuzzy hair and encouraged him to stay at her breast, which he happily did. She ground against him harder and faster. Liz whimpered as she felt Red go to her other nipple. She was being overwhelmed with pleasure and stimulation. Red was getting closer to coming as Lizzie whimpered and moved quickly on him. She was getting tighter and more wet, and it was driving him crazy. He rubbed her hard nipple with his tongue and she began trembling lightly all over. He could tell she was about to climax, and it gave him immense pleasure. Red kept teasing Lizzie’s nipple with his tongue as she moved faster on him, then she suddenly gasped and whimpered as she orgasmed. Hearing and feeling Lizzie’s orgasm made him come hard; he spurted forcefully inside her for several moments, then he relaxed under her. Liz moaned softly and relaxed, too. They caught their breath, then Red gently pulled Lizzie with him as he lay back. She giggled quietly and put her hands on either side of his head. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “It was.” Red agreed wholeheartedly. 

 They kissed a few times, then they just gazed happily at each other. Liz wriggled slightly. 

 “Mm. You’re insatiable.” He said. 

 “Yes, daddy…” She said softly. 

 Red was pleased Lizzie got so much pleasure from him; he watched her close her eyes and he felt her move on him some more. 

 “You love that, don’t you baby…” He said. 

 Red’s low voice turned Liz on even more. She whimpered quietly, then she lifted up so that he slipped out of her. She rubbed her very sensitive clit on him, enraptured by the slippery sensation. Red was a little astonished as Lizzie whimpered “daddy” and then orgasmed on him again. Liz sighed shakily and looked at him; she blushed when she noticed his slightly amused expression. 

 “You’re so adorable and sexy.” Red said, marvelling at her.

 Liz felt less embarrassed now, but she still gave him a coy look. 

 “Thank you.” She said quietly. 

 Liz kissed Red and then she finally got off him; she lay down beside him. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 “…What were you going to say, before I…ravished you?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 “I have no idea.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	7. Chapter 7

 Liz was snuggled up to Red, still naked, with her cheek resting on his chest. She was enjoying breathing in his lovely scented products; nobody smelled as good as Red. He was warm and comforting, and she could hear his heart beating. Liz realized she was head over heels in love with him—her _father_. This wasn’t what she’d imagined or planned for her life, but it happened and there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed quietly and hugged him. Red lightly rubbed her arm.

 “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Red asked gently. 

 Liz cursed his ability to read her. It wasn’t fair; he was so hard to read. 

 “Yeah…” She said. 

 “I can tell something’s wrong, Lizzie. Tell daddy.” He said softly. 

 Liz looked up at him. 

 “It’s just…I love you _so_ much…” She said, blushing lightly. 

 Red knew this already, so he didn’t know why Lizzie was blushing or being shy about it. 

 “I know, baby. I love you so much, too.” He said. 

 “Yeah, but…I’m _in love_ with you. I only want to be with you.” She admitted. 

 “Oh…” He said. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments, then Liz sat up and turned away, fearing rejection. 

 “I know, it’s hopeless. I shouldn’t be in love with my own father. We can’t be together like a normal couple…” She said sadly. 

 “…Why not?” He asked. 

 Liz let out a brief laugh of disbelief, and she turned to look at him. 

 “Because. Whenever we’re in a social situation, or in public, we’ll have to act like a _normal_ dad and daughter.” She said frustratedly. 

 Red sat up and looked into her eyes. He was close to confessing the truth, but he held back again. 

 “Lizzie, I…I’m in love with you, too…but you’re right, it will be tricky. If you don’t want to continue like this, it’s completely understandable. Whatever you decide is fine…I just want you to be happy.” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard with emotion.

 “You’re in love with me?” She asked softly. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “…And you’d be willing to continue, and to keep it a secret forever?” She asked. 

 “Yes. I have no trouble keeping secrets…but if you can’t, or don’t want to, I understand, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz considered it carefully for several moments. She didn’t think she could be happy without him, so she would have to continue dealing with the unusual, challenging circumstances. 

 “Well…if you’re up for it…then so am I. I want to stay with you.” She said. 

 Red was extremely relieved to hear her say that. He moved closer and delicately touched his lips to hers. She kissed him and put her hand on his cheek. Red petted Lizzie’s hair and then caressed her cheek. He felt a teardrop on her cheek, so he pulled back and looked at her. 

 “Oh, sweetheart…” Red said gently. 

 Liz wiped some tears away. 

 “Why does everything have to be so complicated and difficult?” She asked rhetorically. 

 Red’s heart wrenched; he’d made things that way for her. He didn’t say anything, but he hugged her and rubbed her back. After several moments, she sighed. 

 “Thanks, daddy.” She said quietly. 

 “Don’t thank me.” He said, feeling guilty. 

 “You always comfort me.” She said. 

 Red kissed her on the head. 

 “…Lizzie…” Red began. 

 Liz backed away and looked at him expectantly. 

 “What?” She probed. 

 There was another long pause. 

 “…I’m…” He said. 

 Red chickened out as he looked at Lizzie. 

 “I’m very glad you’re going to stay with me, despite the…difficulties.” Red said. 

 “As challenging as it will be, I can’t imagine going back to how things were before.” Liz said. 

 Red held his arm out and Lizzie snuggled up to his side; he put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. They were quiet for a while. 

 “Daddy?” Liz said. 

 “Hm?” Red responded. 

 “You said before that you’ve felt attracted to me since you came back into my life…why didn’t you tell me, or make a move?” She asked. 

 “…I couldn’t risk it. I thought I would lose you if I tried something.” He said. 

 “Oh. Well, you wouldn’t have lost me.” She said. 

 “I think you’re forgetting that our relationship hasn’t always been smooth sailing, Lizzie. I almost lost you a few times, because of my…choices.” He said. 

 “Yeah, that’s true. You can be pretty frustrating.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 Red let out a brief laugh. 

 “But technically, you could’ve just kept pretending you weren’t my father. Why didn’t you, if you wanted me back then? I was attracted to you, and I wouldn’t have known any different. You could’ve easily gotten me into bed. Especially when we were on the run together…” She said. 

 “Really…?” Red said; he was mentally kicking himself.

 “Yeah. We could’ve been like a normal couple…sort of.” Liz said.

 “Well, I didn’t think that was the right course of action. Besides, you would’ve found out eventually. The…truth…can only stay hidden for so long…” He said. 

 “Yeah, I guess.” She said. 

 They were quiet for a little while again. 

 “If we _had_ gotten into an intimate relationship back then, would you have told me you were actually my father?” Liz asked. 

 Red wondered if Lizzie was somehow alluding to his cover.

 “…Where is this coming from, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “I’m just curious. I kind of wish we would have done this before now.” She said. 

 “…So, you wish that you _didn’t_ know I was your dad?” He asked. 

 “I dunno. That would make things easier, in a weird way.” She said. 

 Red thought this might be his chance to tell her the truth. 

 “But on the other hand, I love knowing you’re my daddy…and calling you ‘daddy’…” She said, then she giggled.

 Red’s chance had passed already. He stayed silent and just gave her a loving squeeze in response. He got lost in thought; he was starting to wonder if his cover was worth deceiving Lizzie. He also wondered if he would be able to get her to stay with him if he told her the truth. She obviously loved having her ‘daddy’—in every sense; how could he take that away from her?

 “Do you wanna watch something on my phone?” Liz asked. 

 “Sure.” Red said, but he was still lost in thought. 

 Liz started up a show on her phone and rested against Red. 

 Red was still thinking about his dilemma; would he get another opportunity to bring up the subject with Lizzie? Should he bring it up? How and when would he do it? He was scared of losing her, but she was right about their future relationship being difficult. She deserved better than having to sneak around with her ‘father’. His conscience was really nagging him. Red sighed, and Lizzie looked up at him. 

 “You okay?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 “Are you secretly nervous about your mission tomorrow? It’s been a while since you did something dangerous.” She said. 

 Red didn’t say anything. 

 “Dembe will be there. I could come with you, too.” She said. 

 “It’s not that, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz watched him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate. 

 “…I’m sorry for all the lies and all the trouble I’ve caused you…” He said vaguely. 

 “It’s okay. I know you’ve had to keep some secrets for your own safety…and mine. I forgive you.” She said. 

 This was only partially consoling to Red, because Lizzie couldn’t forgive him for what she didn’t know about. He wanted to tell her he wasn’t her dad, and to be forgiven for it, but he kept chickening out. This had been the worst deception he’d perpetrated against her and he had no idea how she’d react. He gave her a subtle nod. 

 “…Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz kissed him on the cheek and they went back to watching the show. 

 Liz introduced Red to the practice of binge-watching shows; they ended up watching several episodes and then it was supper time. She put her phone on the nightstand.

 “I’ll go get some takeout from the diner.” Liz said, getting off the bed. 

 “Oh, alright. Take my cash.” Red said. 

 “No, I’ll get it, daddy.” She said stubbornly. 

 Red smirked, then he nodded at her. Liz went out of the room and over to the diner next door. She ordered some club sandwiches to go, paid for them and went back to the motel room. 

 “Here we go. I got club sandwiches.” She said cheerfully. 

 Red had just finished washing his hands in the bathroom; he came out and smiled at Lizzie. 

 “You’re so sweet.” He said adoringly. 

 “…It’s just sandwiches. Nothing special.” She said humorously.

 They both chuckled. 

 “I know.” He said. 

 Liz went and washed her hands, then they both sat on the bed and tucked in to their supper. 

 “Lizzie, I’m curious…your colleagues could easily see that your phone signal is always here. What are you going to tell them?” Red said. 

 “Well…I’ll just say we’ve been visiting and getting to know each other better…and that I stay over. I could say I camp out on a cot or something, but I don’t think they’ll suspect anything. I mean, who suspects a father and daughter of a sexual relationship? That’s the last thing they would assume.” Liz said. 

 Red considered it. 

 “I suppose you’re right.” He agreed. 

 “…Unless we give them a reason to suspect something.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “We’ll be careful, sweetheart, don’t worry.” He said. 

 “I know, daddy. I’m sure it’ll be fine. They won’t think anything of it.” She said. 

 “This is nice: you having all this time off from your…empire.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red smiled. 

 “It is, actually.” He agreed. 

 This was the most time off Red’d had in quite a while—and the most sex. He smirked at Lizzie. 

 “What?” She asked.

 “I was just thinking…You’re a little firecracker. No wonder I’m tired today.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and her cheeks felt warm.  

 “Am I wearing you out?” She asked amusedly. 

 “Not in the least.” He said arrogantly. 

 Liz laughed heartily, and Red was delighted.

 They finished supper and then Liz threw the containers in the garbage. They both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their hands, then they returned to the bed. Red studied Lizzie.

 “Let me give you a massage, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “What?” She said, surprised by his spontaneous suggestion.

 “Come on.” He said. 

 “Okay…” She said, feeling puzzled. 

 Liz smiled slightly as she got comfy on her front. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s upper back and rubbed her skin lightly, then he gently squeezed her tight muscles. She moaned softly, which pleased him. 

 “You feel tense.” Red said, squeezing the muscles between her shoulders and neck.

 “Yeah. Those muscles always get tense.” Liz said.

 He was gratified to feel her muscles loosening up as he worked them. 

 “That’s better, isn’t it baby…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Yeah.” She said softly. 

 She got a little turned on as his warm, strong hands massaged her. She felt his hands working their way down her back, then he held her waist as he massaged her with his thumbs. Red was gratified when Lizzie moaned again and arched her back slightly. He took this as a hint, and he continued downwards; he held her hips and dug his thumbs into her butt cheeks. She giggled. 

 “That tickles.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked and carried on downwards, where he caressed underneath her butt cheeks. Liz felt his thumbs stroke inwards, close to where she was now craving him, then he went to the backs of her thighs. It was tantalizing, so she opened her legs slightly, sticking her butt up a little bit. Red took Lizzie’s not-so-subtle hint and ran his hand up her inner thighs. She whimpered quietly as he touched her between her legs. 

 “Do you want daddy to massage you there?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Mhmm.” Liz responded, arching her back again. 

 “Turn over, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz eagerly turned over onto her back; Red kissed her and then he looked down as she spread her legs for him. He lightly petted her between her legs, softly brushing over her pubic hair and stroking her folds. She sighed with pleasure at his touch. Red was thrilled that Lizzie was laying there naked while he touched her like this. He watched his fingers gently pressing and rubbing her clit; she whimpered, so he looked up at her face. She blushed lightly as he gazed into her eyes while pleasuring her. Red used two fingers to move in circles on her clit, which was becoming more firm from his attention. Lizzie breathed heavier and moved against his fingers. 

 Red was revelling in this; Lizzie was subtly grinding against his fingers and making cute little whimpering sounds. He slid his middle finger down between her inner lips and felt how wet she was. He delicately rubbed her, his fingertip slipping up and down against her opening. Liz moaned in pleasure and breathed heavily. 

 “You like that, baby?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes, daddy.” Liz breathed. 

 Red continued gently rubbing Lizzie’s wet opening, and he nudged and rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

 “Ohh…daddy…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was thrilled; Lizzie clearly loved this. Her thighs trembled lightly and she spread her legs even wider. Red kept doing this, and a short while later, Liz moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red adoringly watched Lizzie climaxing from his touch and he kept pleasuring her until she stayed still and took a deep breath. She shuddered and gasped quietly when he moved his fingers on her, so he could tell she was extremely sensitive. He carefully withdrew his hand and put his fingertip in his mouth, tasting her fluid. Liz blushed a little and she looked down, noticing Red’s erection. 

 “Oh…” Liz said excitedly. 

 She grasped Red’s erection and he moaned quietly. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began.

 “Relax, daddy. Let me take care of this for you…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red didn’t want Lizzie to feel obligated to return the favor, but she seemed to be enjoying it.

 Liz watched as she moved her hand up and down; he was getting even harder, and she was turned on again already.

 “You’re so fucking hot, Red.” Liz said frankly; she’d wanted to say that to him for a long time. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised; he smirked ever so slightly. Liz stroked him a little faster and she heard him breathing more heavily. She kept her thumb and forefinger close together and pushed the tight space down over his tip. 

 “Mmm…” Red moaned. 

 He felt like he was entering Lizzie over and over again as she repeated the motion over his tip. Liz was thrilled to hear his pleasure, and to feel some of his fluid, which now lubricated her strokes. She firmly stroked up and down his entire shaft again. Red sighed and nudged into her hand. 

 “Is that good, daddy?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said breathily. 

 Red thrust into Liz’s hand again, so she took the hint and went faster while grasping him more tightly. She moved tightly over his tip several times, then gave him long strokes again. Then she stroked just past his tip, very firmly and quickly. 

 “Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 “Yeah…come for me, daddy…” Liz purred. 

 Red breathed heavily and thrust against her hand. Liz could tell he was close, but she knew she had enough time, so she sat up and put her mouth over his tip. She wanted to taste him again, not to mention it would be tidier this way; she lightly sucked and he immediately came. Red moaned as he spurted into Lizzie’s mouth. Her hand was still tightly holding him and her warm mouth was over his tip. He was lost in pleasure for several moments, then he sighed loudly and relaxed. Liz was extremely gratified that she made Red come; she swallowed it all, then she made a little “mm” sound and gently released him. She looked up at his face and she smiled at his very satisfied, slightly amazed expression. 

 “Wow. You’re a saucy little minx, aren’t you Lizzie?” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled and moved closer to him; she got comfy beside him and put her hand on his chest. 

 “Yeah. You have that effect on me.” Liz said. 

 They both sighed contentedly. 

 “Alright, now I’m feeling a little worn out.” Red said humorously. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay. I’ll let you rest. You have your big drug deal tomorrow.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “We can finish the series first, though…we only have a few episodes to go.” Red said. 

 Liz grinned. 

 “Sounds good. We can watch those and then get to bed early.” Liz said. 

 “Yes…but not too early…otherwise you’ll wake me up at four a.m. for sex.” He teased. 

 “I won’t, I promise.” She said, laughing. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz started up the show on her phone and they rested against each other. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Blacklist season 6 premiere was interesting! Also, I noticed that a couple of episodes from now, there’s one called The Pharmacist. I obviously didn’t know about that in advance, so any similarity between that episode and this story is unintentional. I try to come up with original ideas for my criminal characters; maybe I should write for a tv show! Lol

 The next morning, Liz and Red were at the black site, meeting with Cooper.

 “This briefcase has the fifty-thousand dollars in it.” Cooper said, putting it on his desk. 

 “A briefcase, Harold? Really?” Red said.

 “What would you prefer, Reddington?” Cooper asked irritatedly. 

 “Something a little less…cliche. But it’s fine. Thank you.” Red said. 

 Cooper sighed quietly. 

 “Good luck with it, and keep us updated. As you know, we won’t be there, because the task force is trying to put some distance between you and the arrests of the criminals for your own protection.” Cooper said. 

 “Yes, I understand. Dembe and I are fully capable of handling the meeting on our own. I appreciate the autonomy, and the protection.” Red said. 

 Cooper warmed to Red again. He smiled slightly and nodded. 

 “Thank you, Sir.” Liz said. 

 Cooper nodded at her and then she and Red left his office. The other task force members weren’t there yet, so they didn’t run into anyone on the way to the elevator. They looked at each other as they got into the elevator. 

 “What now?” Liz asked. 

 “We wait for the pharmacist to let me know the time and location of the deal. Then I will contact Dembe and we’ll go meet with him. Afterwards, I’ll give you a…full debriefing…” Red said. 

 Liz blushed lightly at the innuendo. 

 They left the elevator and walked to her car. They got in and she drove them back to Red’s motel. When they were inside, Red took his hat and sunglasses off; he smiled at Lizzie. 

 “I have some good news, by the way. Remember I got a text earlier?” Red said. 

 “Yeah?” Liz probed. 

 “My…side businesses are starting to turn a profit, and I’ve regained a little bit of power. I’ll be leaving this motel and staying at a fancy safe house. Things are looking up again, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said, surprised. 

 Liz was worried that she wouldn’t be able to go to the safe house with him, or spend as much time with him. 

 “What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, it’s good…just…can I stay with you there? And are you going to be too busy…?” Liz said, feeling emotional. 

 Red came closer and put his hands on Lizzie’s upper arms. He noticed her eyes were a little misty.

 “Baby…of course you can stay with me. And I’ll never be too busy for you. _Never_.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly. 

 Red gently cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands, then he gave her a soft, loving kiss. They kissed a few more times, then he pulled back and looked at her. 

 “When are you going to the safe house?” Liz asked. 

 “Tonight. And you’re coming with me.” Red said. 

 He was pleased to see Lizzie smile. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red’s phone rang, so he took it out of his pocket and answered. 

 “Yes?…Perfect. I’ll see you then.” Red said, then he hung up and put his phone away. 

 “That was the pharmacist. We’re meeting at that little laundromat that’s closed for renovations. You know, the one by the yoga place, on King Street.” He said. 

 “Oh okay. When?” She asked. 

 “In an hour.” He said. 

 They looked at each other for a moment, then Red took hold of Lizzie’s waist. He gently guided her backwards toward the bed. 

 “So we’ve got time…” Red said. 

 Liz was surprised, and excited. She felt the bed at the backs of her knees and Red was still advancing on her, so she lay back. 

 “That’s not much notice. You need to tell Dembe.” She said as he bent over her.

 Red kissed her neck, completely ignoring what she said. 

 “Red…daddy…” She said, giggling. 

 “Mm.” He responded, still kissing her neck. 

 “That’s not much time.” She said. 

 Red looked at her. 

 “Oh? What did you have in mind…?” He said flirtatiously. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I mean you have to call Dembe and get ready!” She said. 

 “I will.” He said.

 Red reluctantly straightened up. 

 “Lizzie, can you get in the middle of the bed? This is going to kill my back.” He said comically. 

 Liz smirked and giggled.

 “Okay, I will. But first, call or text Dembe.” She said. 

 Red grabbed his phone and texted Dembe the time and location of the deal. He looked up from his phone and Lizzie was in her t-shirt and panties, in the middle of the bed. She still had her socks on, which he found cute. 

 “Well? What did you want to do to me, daddy?” Liz asked seductively. 

 Red got very hard, very quickly. 

 “I’ll show you.” He said. 

 Red took his shoes off and then he undid his belt. Lizzie took her panties off as she watched him. He undid his trousers and got on the bed with her. She opened her legs for him, so he got on top of her. Red kissed Lizzie passionately as he reached down between their bodies to pull his boxers down. Liz felt his erection touch her sensitive, moist flesh and she whimpered into the kiss. They rubbed against each other as they continued kissing, and she was getting really wet. They were both breathing heavily when they stopped kissing. 

 “I’m ready, daddy.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red lifted up and let Lizzie guide him to her opening; he felt how wet she was, and he moaned quietly. He nudged into her slippery opening a few times, then he slid inside. She whimpered with pleasure and grasped his suit jacket, which he was still wearing. Liz would’ve giggled about it, if she wasn’t so busy concentrating on the pleasure. Red also found it amusing to feel Lizzie’s socks rub against him as she raised her knees up higher at his sides. He thrust faster, and she kept getting more wet; she whimpered quietly and closed her eyes. 

 “Harder…ohhh yes, daddy…” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz felt the exquisite slippery, warm friction inside her from Red’s hard, fast thrusting and she got closer to climaxing. Red felt Lizzie’s wet depth tightening around him and he was going to come soon. 

 “Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said intensely as he continued driving into her.

 “Oh! Yes! Ohhh…daddy!” Liz said excitedly. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s thighs tremble at his sides and she whimpered as he thrust roughly into her. Moments later, they orgasmed at almost the exact same time. As soon as Lizzie cried out and started tensing up on him, Red moaned and gushed into her repeatedly. When the intense pleasure died down, they caught their breath and looked at each other. 

 “Sorry—“ Liz began. 

 “What for?” Red asked, puzzled. 

 “I got a bit loud and called you daddy…what if the neighbours heard?” She said. 

 “Don’t worry. They’ll just think we’re kinky…which we are.” He said.

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Besides, we’ll soon be in the safe house, where you can be as loud as you want, and call me daddy as much as you want.” He said.

 Red gave her a little nudge and she made a quiet “mm” sound.

 “Do you want more?” He asked; he loved giving Lizzie more than one orgasm.

 Liz was surprised. _More?_ She wondered. 

 “But…you have to go soon.” She said. 

 “We’ve got time.” He said soothingly. 

 Red stayed inside Lizzie and moved in and out. She moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation. He gently pulled out and then guided his tip, rubbing against her clit.

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 “You like that?” He asked softly. 

 “Yes, daddy…” She whimpered; he always knew exactly how to drive her crazy.

 Liz felt him slipping up and down on her clit and she suddenly orgasmed again. She moaned and panted as the waves of pleasure went through her, then she let out a high-pitched sigh, which Red found adorable. He kissed her a few times, then he got off her. He tidied himself up with some tissues, then he did up his trousers and belt. Red put his shoes back on and smiled at Lizzie, who was still laying slightly sprawled in a satisfied puddle on the bed. 

 Red went over to Lizzie and kissed her again. 

 “I’ll be back soon.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said weakly. 

 He covered her with the blankets, put his sunglasses and hat on, and grabbed the suitcase, then he went out the door. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 When Red and Dembe arrived at the specified laundromat, they got out of the car and looked at each other. Dembe noticed Red’s untucked shirt. Red smirked and quickly shoved his shirt into his trousers as Dembe gave him a sly smile. 

 “Are you ready?” Red asked, mostly to distract Dembe, who was now slowly shaking his head in a knowing manner. 

 “…Yes, Raymond. Are you?” Dembe finally said. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 Dembe walked slightly ahead of Red as they walked to the side door, which was ajar. Dembe listened and then opened it carefully. Everything was quiet, so they went inside. A man with a gray beard poked his head around the corner and startled Dembe and Red, who swiftly drew their guns and aimed at him. The man put his hands up, dropping a drug manufacturer’s box. Red sighed irritatedly and put his gun down as he realized it was the pharmacist and he was harmless. 

 “Don’t just pop out like that; you’ll get yourself killed.” Red said. 

 “S-sorry.” The pharmacist said nervously. 

 “Are those mine?” Red asked, gesturing to the box of drugs on the floor. 

 “Yes. They won’t be damaged. The box contains three smaller boxes, which contain pill bottles.” He said. 

 “Fine. Here’s the money.” Red said, holding out the briefcase. 

 The pharmacist finally put his hands down and reached for the briefcase. 

 “You can count it.” Dembe suggested. 

 The pharmacist just briefly opened it and looked at all the money, and that was enough for him. He closed the briefcase and looked up at them. 

 “Thank you for your patronage.” The pharmacist said, then he cautiously turned to leave. 

 Dembe looked at Red, but Red shook his head to indicate they didn’t need to keep the pharmacist there. They heard the pharmacist leave out the back door, and the deal was over with. 

 “Well, that was fast.” Red said. 

 “Yes, it was. I wonder how experienced he is with crime.” Dembe said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I don’t know. He doesn’t seem to be experienced, but he’s done this for a couple of years now and he’s made a hefty profit. He must be doing something right.” Red said. 

 Dembe nodded, then he picked up the package of prescription drugs and carried them for Red. They went back to the car and got in.

 Red decided to call Lizzie.

 “Lizzie. We’re all done. Do you want me to meet you at the black site, or come back to the motel?” He said. 

 Dembe gave him a look in the rearview mirror, but Red pretended not to notice. 

 “That was fast! I guess we can meet at the black site. You can debrief everyone at once.” Liz said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Dembe accompanied Red into the black site, then Red described what had happened, and what the pharmacist looks like. 

 “He seemed utterly harmless. I think that’s part of his appeal. I almost feel bad now, for bringing him to your attention.” Red said. 

 Ressler shook his head comically. 

 “Thanks for the information, Reddington.” Cooper said. 

 “You’re welcome. Here’s the stolen drugs.” Red said, and Dembe handed them to Cooper.

 “Oh and there’s no guarantee the FBI will get its fifty grand back.” Red added. 

 “We understand that. It was a risk we had to take.” Cooper said. 

 “Alright.” Red said. 

 “Aram will keep tabs on the pharmacist’s phone signal and the laundromat for a while.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded. 

 “So, that’s it for now. Good work.” Cooper said. 

 The meeting broke up and Samar approached Liz; she eyed her neck, which had a slight mark on it. 

 “Did you get a hickey or something?” Samar asked quietly. 

 “What?! No. It’s rope-burn…I was exercising at one of those military-type training things, and I tried to climb a rope fence. I slipped, and…this happened.” She lied. 

 “Wow. You’re going to be super fit. You’re so active lately.” Samar said. 

 “Yeah!” Liz laughed. 

 “Lizzie, would you care to join me for lunch?” Red asked as he passed by. 

 “Sure. Well, see ya, Samar.” Liz said. 

 “Yep, see ya.” Samar said. 

 Liz and Red went to the elevator and got in. She glanced at him. 

 “You gave me a hickey!?” She whispered harshly. 

 “No I didn’t.” He said dismissively. 

 Liz glared at him. When they got into her car, she found the offending mark and showed him in the rearview mirror. 

 “Oh, that’s nothing.” Red said. 

 “It’s not nothing. Samar noticed it! I had to tell her it was rope-burn from a military training type thing.” Liz said. 

 Red had to suppress the urge to chuckle. 

 “…I’m sorry, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “It’s okay. I think she bought my excuse.” She said. 

 More and more, Red was considering telling her the truth, but he needed to wait for the right time. And now was not the right time. Liz drove them back to Red’s motel, where she parked, then they walked next door to the diner for lunch. They ordered their usual meal in their usual booth. 

 “I’m kind of going to miss this…” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Do you want to stay in the motel instead of going to the safe house?” Red asked. 

 “No, not really. I just feel a bit nostalgic.” She said, smiling. 

 Red smiled at Lizzie and watched her sipping her Coke through a straw. He enjoyed looking at her; she was so beautiful and cute. She became a little self-conscious and she stopped drinking her pop. 

 “…What?” Liz asked. 

 “Nothing.” Red said. 

 Liz realized he was gazing adoringly at her, and she smiled. 

 “I love you, daddy.” She said quietly. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 When they were finished, Red paid the server and they went back the motel room. He noticed the bed was made. 

 “Did the cleaning lady come?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah. She gave me a dirty look when she took the sheets…” Liz said embarrassedly. 

 Red just smirked. 

 They sat on the bed together. 

 “Cooper will probably want another case tomorrow or the next day. Do you have one in mind?” Liz said. 

 “Hm. I’ll think of something.” Red said. 

 “When do we go to the safe house?” She asked. 

 “Now, if you like. We don’t have to wait until tonight.” He said. 

 Liz was a little hesitant to leave what had become their home of sorts. 

 “You’ll enjoy it, Lizzie. It’s cozy and quiet, it’s got amenities like a laundry room, kitchen, living room…and an actual refrigerator.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay. Let’s go now.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They packed up their few belongings and left the motel room. They got into Liz’s car and then Red gave her directions to the safe house. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 Liz followed Red into the safe house, which was very luxurious, especially compared to the motel room.

 “Wow, this is nice.” She said. 

 “It certainly is.” Red said. 

 They put their bags down and looked around. 

 “Here’s the bathroom, sweetheart. And this is the master bedroom. There is another bedroom, but I hope you’ll stay in here with me…” Red said, taking her on a tour. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I’d love to stay in here with you.” She said happily. 

 “Wonderful.” He said. 

 Red stepped closer to Lizzie and kissed her on the cheek. 

 “Let’s have some wine and relax in the living room. We can sit on a _sofa_ for a change.” Red said. 

 Liz followed him down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

 “Just a little bit for me…I don’t want to get drunk and embarrass myself again.” Liz said. 

 When they reached the kitchen, Red turned to her. 

 “Alright, but just for future reference…you shouldn’t be embarrassed. You were lovely…” Red said, staring at her nostalgically. 

 He remembered how excited, flirtatious and sexy Lizzie was on their first night together. She’d easily seduced him that night, and it was fantastic. Liz noticed how fondly—and lustfully—Red was looking at her, and she blushed. 

 “Well…I felt like a complete ass the next morning.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled gently, then he got the bottle and two glasses out. Liz watched him pour the wine; he handed her a glass, then he found a crystal bottle stopper in the drawer and put it in the bottle.

 “This place is all kitted out.” Liz said amusedly. 

 “Yes, it’s got all the essentials.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz chuckled, then they went into the living room and sat on the sofa. They sipped the wine and looked at each other. 

 “The kitchen is fully stocked with fresh groceries, Lizzie. Help yourself, or let me know if you’d like me to make something.” Red said. 

 “Thanks. I’m good for now.” Liz said. 

 They sipped their wine and Liz kept glancing at Red, who was slightly amused. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “I just like looking at you. You’re very handsome. And charismatic. And sexy.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Thank you.” He said, chuckling. 

 Red leaned back and crossed his legs, turning towards Lizzie. 

 “I enjoy looking at you, too. I often find that I can’t take my eyes off you. You capture my attention like no one else can.” Red said. 

 Liz felt a nervous, excited flutter in her stomach. In this swanky setting, Red was definitely in his element, and he was fully putting his charm on; she was feeling the effect of it. 

 “Likewise.” Liz said softly. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “Good job earlier, with the pharmacist deal. You obviously haven’t lost your touch during your little hiatus.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. It was fun to get back in the game. I think Dembe had fun, too.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “The pharmacist didn’t seem suspicious of you?” She said. 

 “Not at all. He didn’t even stick around to count the money. He trusted me implicitly. Funny little man.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “That’s good. I was a bit nervous about it. Actually, I was probably more nervous about it than you were. I didn’t want anything bad to happen.” She said. 

 Liz put her glass on the coffee table, then she moved closer to Red and snuggled up to him. He put his glass on the coffee table, too, then he put his arm around her. 

 “There was no need to worry. I’ve been doing this kind of thing for countless years.” Red said wearily. 

 “I know, daddy. I just worry because I love you.” Liz said. 

 “I love you, too, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz looked up from Red’s shoulder and he immediately kissed her, which was a pleasant surprise; she smiled against his lips, then she eagerly returned his kiss. Liz rested her hand on Red’s chest and she kissed his cheek and then his neck. 

 “Mm. You give the best kisses, Lizzie…you also give the best h—“ Red began. 

 Liz’s phone rang, so she grabbed it from her pocket and answered. 

 “Ressler?” She said, blushing.

 “Liz. Why is your phone signal showing up at a safe house on the other end of the city?” Ressler asked. 

 “Oh. I’m visiting Red at his new safe house. I should’ve updated you. He’s not staying at the motel anymore.” She said. 

 “Okay. And that’s where you’ll be, too?” He asked. 

 “Yep.” She said, hoping he wouldn’t think it was weird. 

 “Alright, thanks. I just wanted to check in with you. See you probably tomorrow.” He said. 

 “Yep! Okay. See ya.” She said, then she hung up. 

 Liz sighed with relief and turned to Red.

 “He noticed my phone signal was here, but he didn’t seem to think it was weird, so that’s good.” She said. 

 “It’ll be fine, sweetheart. As I was saying, you give the best head…not to mention the _hand jobs_ …” Red said, marvelling at her.

 Liz was startled.

 “Oh. Wow, okay…thanks…” Liz said embarrassedly. 

 Red smirked; Lizzie was adorable when she blushed. He kissed her very warm cheek, then her lips. He pulled back slightly to look at her. 

 “…You’re the best lover I’ve ever had.” Liz said, repaying the compliment. 

 Red stared in astonishment; he was the best Lizzie ever had? His ego was boosted sky-high. 

 “Really…?” He said, intrigued.

 Liz giggled quietly. 

 “Yeah. You know what feels good, and you know when to do it, and for how long…you’re amazing…” She said. 

 Red gave her a slightly smug smile, and he was surprised when she continued. 

 “And you know _just_ how to touch me.” She said. 

 Liz moved closer to him. 

 “You make me so wet…I love the way you feel inside me…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red raised his eyebrows; he was starting to become hard as he listened to her. He uncrossed his legs.

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 “And the things you do with your tongue…” She said. 

 Liz straddled Red’s lap. 

 “And your fingers…” She said.

 She rubbed against his hardness.

 “And your big, hard cock…” She said breathily. 

 Red was surprised; Lizzie was getting wild and talking dirty to him. He was thrilled. 

 “Even your voice drives me crazy…call me baby again.” She said, still rubbing against him. 

 “You’re my pretty baby, Lizzie…” He said softly. 

 She moaned and pressed herself very firmly against his erection; he could _really_ tell Lizzie loved being talked to like that. 

 “Do you want daddy to fuck you?” Red asked seductively. 

 Liz whimpered and grasped his shirt. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 “Here or in the bedroom?” He asked. 

 “Here.” She said urgently. 

 Liz got up and pulled her panties and jeans down. She took them off, and she took her socks off this time. Red simply unzipped his trousers and pulled his erection out of his boxers. 

 “Can I…sit in your lap?” Liz asked. 

 Red leaned back a little. 

 “Get on.” He said. 

 Liz excitedly turned around and gently lined up with him, then she lowered herself so that he entered her. They both moaned quietly; they just couldn’t get enough of each other.

 “Mm…daddy…” She said. 

 It still amazed Red how much that turned them both on, but he was past the point of caring about how weird they were. Lizzie gently wriggled in his lap and ground her hips. Red lightly held her hips and guided her up and down on him. She felt tight, but very wet; it was exquisite. 

 “You feel so good…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz moaned softly in response. 

 Their movements started out gentle, but they were quickly becoming rougher as they felt the urgent need for release. Red heard Lizzie whimpering each time he pulled her down onto him, and he wondered if he was being too rough. 

 “Is that okay, baby?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 Liz closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of Red moving quickly in and out, filling her completely each time as he thrust deeply. 

 “Oh god…” She whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie trembling lightly and becoming tighter on him. 

 “That’s my girl…come for me, baby…” He said seductively. 

 Liz got so excited, she climaxed right then. She whimpered and panted as the strong waves of pleasure coursed through her. Red felt Lizzie tensing up on him, squeezing him snugly, and he started coming. He moaned as he thrust a couple more times, then he stayed deep as he finished spilling heavily inside her. Liz was thrilled to feel him throbbing inside her, and she whimpered quietly as he held her in his lap. Red sighed and relaxed; he put his arms around Lizzie’s waist and playfully pulled her backwards so that she was resting on him. She giggled. 

 “I don’t want to squish you.” Liz said, trying to get up.

 “You’re not squishing me.” Red said, holding her to him. 

 Liz stopped her playful struggling and she relaxed on Red. She loved feeling him still inside her after they made love. She sighed softly and moved subtly in his lap to enjoy the sensation. 

 “I love you, daddy.” Liz said softly. 

 “I love you too, baby.” Red said. 

 “…Are you ready for bed?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said tiredly. 

 “So am I.” She said, giggling. 

 “Alright. Let’s go to bed, then, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie wasn’t moving yet; it reminded him of their first time together, when she hadn’t wanted to part from him. She was obviously very smitten with him, and it made his heart swell. He nuzzled closer so he could kiss her cheek and she giggled again, then she sighed. 

 “Okay, I’ll get up now.” Liz said. 

 She gently got off Red, then she shyly—and quickly—walked to the bathroom to tidy up with some toilet paper. She flushed the toilet and came back out. Red had his trousers done up and he was carrying her jeans, panties and socks for her. He handed them to her, smiling, then he turned the lights off. They went down the hallway into the master bedroom, where Red turned the lamp on. Liz decided to just sleep naked, so she put her panties, socks and jeans on the floor, then she took her top and bra off. She got into bed and enjoyed watching Red undress. He eventually got naked and joined her. Despite having a Queen sized bed here at the safe house, they both moved into the middle and snuggled. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Night, daddy.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red reached over and turned the lamp off, and they rested cozily until they fell asleep. 

 Liz woke up, still pressed against Red, and although she was very warm and comfy, she was hungry. She decided she’d get up and make breakfast for them. She carefully got out of bed and threw a nightshirt on, then she went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Liz went into the kitchen and searched through the ample groceries; this really was a luxury compared to being at the motel. 

 Red awoke to an empty bed, then he heard sounds from the kitchen. He got up and put a robe on, then he went into the kitchen to find Lizzie almost finished making scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and coffee. 

 “Good morning.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz turned around. 

 “Morning! It’s almost ready.” She said cheerfully. 

 Red was still smiling as he went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He came back out and Lizzie was finishing plating the breakfast. She rushed over and kissed him on the cheek, then she put their plates down on the table. They sat down, and both of them were reminded of the strange relationship they were in. They were becoming a serious couple, despite being dad and daughter. For Red, there was also the deception and the guilt. For Liz, there was the worrying about what was wrong with her, because she was extremely attracted to her dad, and she’d fallen in love with him. 

 They studied each other, then Liz gently took hold of Red’s hand and gave it a loving squeeze. He picked her hand up and kissed it. 

 “Don’t let it get cold.” Liz said of the breakfast. 

 “I won’t. Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said, smiling. 

 They were quiet as they ate breakfast, both thinking about how determined they were to make this relationship work. Red was still planning to confess to Lizzie someday, but he didn’t know when. He wasn’t sure whether it would be better for Lizzie, and for himself, if he did it soon or if he waited a long time. He wanted to minimize the damage, if possible. Liz was planning on somehow coming to terms with her feelings and their unconventional relationship, so that she wouldn’t feel guilty about it for the rest of her life. 

 After breakfast, Red helped Lizzie do the dishes. He dried the last dish and put it in the cupboard. 

 “Would you like to have a shower with me, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Excellent. It’s much nicer than the motel. I think you’ll enjoy it.” He said, leading the way to the bathroom. 

 They went into the bathroom, which was at least double the size of the motel bathroom. Liz smiled and took her nightshirt off as Red took his robe off. They stepped into the spacious shower and began washing. Liz enjoyed the scented products so much, she had to sniff each one before using them; she smiled and closed her eyes as she breathed them in. Red was amused. They rinsed off and then Red turned the water off. They got out, dried off and brushed their teeth, then they went into the bedroom to get dressed together. 

 “Do you think the task force wants us to come in today?” Red asked. 

 “I don’t know. They haven’t really said. We can just hang out here until they call me.” Liz said. 

 “Alright. That sounds like a good plan.” He said. 

 Liz put her t-shirt on, then she got some lipgloss out of her bag and coated her lips. She then lay on her front on the bed, watching Red tuck his shirt in. He zipped up his trousers and did the button up, then he looked at Lizzie. She was playfully biting her thumbnail and eyeing the front of his trousers.

 “Don’t give me that look, naughty girl. We only just finished showering and getting dressed.” Red said, doing up his belt.

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yes, daddy.” She said, although she said it in a flirtatious tone. 

 “Lizzie.” He said firmly. 

 “What?” She said, laughing. 

 “We could get called into the black site at any moment.” He pointed out. 

 “I know. I’m just…looking…” She said, still eyeing him. 

 “Oh, looking but not touching?” He said playfully. 

 “Yeah. Although…I’d love to touch you again…” She said. 

 “Sweetheart…” He said. 

 Liz got up and knelt on the bed. 

 “You wouldn’t even have to get undressed…” She said. 

 Red thought she’d made a very good point; he stepped closer to the bed. Liz could tell he was tempted. 

 “Come on…get on the bed, daddy. It won’t take long…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red sighed, but he couldn’t resist Lizzie, so he did as she said. She smirked as she relished her victory, then she unzipped his trousers. Liz slipped her hand into his boxers and felt that he was getting hard. She gently pulled him out of his boxers and stroked him to make him harder. 

 “Does that feel good, daddy?” Liz purred. 

 “Mmm…yes, sweetheart…” Red said. 

 He was becoming very hard in her hand; he closed his eyes for a moment and he was surprised to feel Lizzie’s mouth go over his tip. 

 “Oh…” He said quietly. 

 Red hadn’t really expected that when Lizzie said she wanted to touch him. Her lips felt smooth and slightly sticky from the lipgloss, creating a very arousing sensation. There was some friction, yet she was able to glide over him. She took him into her mouth as far as she could, then slowly went back up. 

 “Mm…baby…” Red said. 

 Liz was thrilled to hear him express his pleasure. She stroked his base with her hand while she moved up and down a little faster. She gently, tantalizingly licked and sucked his tip until she elicited some precum; she moaned, feeling gratified, and she enjoyed tasting it. 

 “Dear god, Lizzie.” Red said intensely. 

 He felt her teasing his tip with her tongue and he was somewhat amazed again by how much of a seductress she was. He was putty in her talented hands—and mouth. Liz took him deep into her mouth again; she moved up and down, tightening her lips and her hand around him. She quickened her movements and paid special attention to just past his tip. Red moaned softly, so Liz continued going over that sensitive spot, quickly and tightly. He breathed heavier, then she gave him longer strokes again. She felt him gently nudge into her mouth, craving the more intense stimulation. When she returned to his favorite spot, he exhaled sharply. 

 “I’m going to come, baby.” Red said. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded excitedly. 

 Liz kept going, tightening her lips even more, then Red suddenly sighed and nudged into her mouth. He throbbed against her lips and gushed into her mouth as he came. She eagerly kept swallowing until there was nothing left, then moved over him a couple more times. He subtly shuddered, then she gently released him. 

 “See, daddy? That didn’t take long. And you’re still dressed.” Liz said, tucking him back into his boxers. 

 Red looked down at Lizzie and he watched her zip up his trousers; she was one horny, naughty, young woman. 

 “How about I return the favor, Lizzie?” Red said, sitting up. 

 “Mm. Later. Let’s watch something on the huge TV in here while we wait for the task force to call us.” Liz said. 

 Red was a little astonished, and amused. Lizzie never ceased to amaze him. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV, which was another luxury they didn’t have in the motel. She snuggled against Red as she flipped channels, and they both felt very content. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the second episode of season 6: :(  
> lol

 Liz and Red enjoyed watching TV on the huge screen on the bedroom wall. They weren’t missing the motel. A murder mystery just finished, then Liz’s phone rang. She grabbed it off the nightstand and answered it.

 “Hi Samar.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. You’re not exercising this time.” Samar said amusedly. 

 “Nope.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 “Well, we were wondering if Red had another case for us to work on. Aram’s still got surveillance on the pharmacist, but we’re not arresting him yet.” Samar said. 

 “Um, I think he does. Do you want to talk to him?” Liz said, looking at Red, who was right beside her. 

 “Sure.” Samar said. 

 Liz handed the phone to Red. 

 “Hello Samar.” He said. 

 “Hi, Red. Do you have another name for us?” She asked. 

 “Just let me think for a moment.” Red said. 

 Liz began lightly stroking Red’s free hand. He glanced at her and opened his hand so she could continue; she ran her fingers around his palm.

 “Hm. How about Aydan Rayne…he’s been making snuff films.” Red said. 

 “For real?” Samar asked. 

 “Yes. And here’s the fun part. He then uses the films to blackmail the killers.” Red said. 

 “That’s crazy.” Samar said. 

 “Indeed.” Red said. 

 He felt Lizzie move his hand and put it between her legs as she lay beside him. He smirked as he firmly caressed her through her skinny jeans, and she sighed quietly with pleasure. 

 “Rayne brings out the worst in people; he encourages them to commit murders, and tells them it would be exciting to film it. He targets thrill-killers and vigilantes who _do_ think it would be exciting to create souvenirs of the event for future enjoyment. Then he takes the footage and puts it in various places on the internet as an insurance policy. He blackmails the murderers, and they know how difficult it is to get rid of things from the internet, so they indulge him.” Red said.

 Liz was glad Red was able to multi-task so well; he was pleasuring her the whole time he was informing Samar of the case. She pulled her jeans and panties down, then she placed his hand on her again. This was more distracting to Red, but he managed to listen to Samar.

 “Where is he based, do you know?” Samar asked. 

 “The States. Although he travels a lot.” Red said. 

 Red reached down and gently nudged Lizzie’s wet opening with his finger; she whimpered very quietly. 

 “Do you need us to come in?” Red asked. 

 “No, we can start researching Rayne for now.” Samar said. 

 “Good. Lizzie and I are going to exercise together.” Red said. 

 Red looked at Lizzie, and she smirked at him. 

 “Okay. Have fun.” Samar said, amused. 

 “We will.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Red put the phone down and turned to face Lizzie; he used his other hand to continue pleasuring her. 

 “You know what I think? I think you enjoy distracting daddy…and you secretly want to get caught…” Red said. 

 “Mm…now why would I want to do that?” Liz asked. 

 “Because you’re a naughty girl.” He said. 

 She giggled.

 “Yeah, I am naughty, daddy. And I’m spoiled. I want your attention constantly.” She said softly. 

 “I see. Well, I’m happy to give it to you.” He said quietly. 

 Red firmly rubbed Lizzie’s clit, and she whimpered and pushed against his fingers. He loved seeing the pleasure on her face and hearing the sweet little sounds she made. She breathed heavier and squirmed slightly as he moved his fingers faster. Red’s phone rang from his pocket, and Liz whined longingly. 

 “It’s okay, baby.” Red said soothingly. 

 They tried to ignore the ringing, but it was annoying, so he grabbed his phone and put it on silent. He saw on the screen that it was Smokey calling him. He put the phone down on the bed and resumed fingering Lizzie. She was getting closer again, but the phone kept vibrating incessantly. Red decided to multi-task again; he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear while he quickened his pace on Lizzie’s clit. 

 “Give me a minute, Smokey.” Red said angrily. 

 Liz was on the verge of her climax, and as Red continued quickly rubbing her very sensitive clit, she couldn’t care less about the phone. She let out a very sexual moan as she reached her orgasm. 

 Smokey heard a woman moaning and breathing heavily. 

 “ _Whoa_. Sorry, bro.” Smokey said. 

 Red ignored him and waited until Lizzie sighed with satisfaction, then he replied. 

 “What do you want?” Red asked Smokey. 

 Liz was a little embarrassed, but at least it hadn’t been one of her colleagues on the phone with Red. 

 “There’s a problem. An urgent problem! The doggie grooming business is going to be audited.” Smokey said. 

 Red sighed. 

 “Deal with it. Just…don’t burn it down. I’m quite fond of it, actually.” Red said, knowing Smokey’s first instinct would be to torch the place.

 Lizzie sat up and watched him, concerned.

 “What are we gonna do instead?” Smokey asked skeptically. 

 Red didn’t want to leave Lizzie, so he had to come up with someone who could deal with the problem and be the voice of reason. He didn’t have Mr. Kaplan anymore, but he did have Dembe.

 “Call Dembe. He’ll guide you.” Red said. 

 “Alright.” Smokey agreed. 

 “Good. Now leave me alone.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Red put his phone down and looked at Lizzie; she looked worried. 

 “Everything’s fine, sweetheart. Don’t worry. Just a minor snag in the running of one of my side businesses.” He said. 

 “Okay, daddy.” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie and thought about how sweet it was that she called him daddy. He found it adorable and sexy, in a strange way. 

 “God, I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 He moved closer and kissed her. 

 “Mm! I love you, too.” Liz said, between kisses. 

 Red kept kissing her. 

 “Um, I have to go pee.” She said, laughing. 

 “Alright. I’ll give you a break…for now.” He said mischievously. 

 Liz smirked and got off the bed. She went into the bathroom and went pee, then she noticed she had some slight spotting. Her period wasn’t supposed to come for at least a few more days, but she figured it was just early, and extremely light for some reason. 

 Red watched Lizzie come out of the bathroom and rifle through her bag. 

 “Is everything okay?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, I just got my period…sort of.” Liz said. 

 “Oh, okay.” He said.

 Red wasn’t sure what ‘sort of’ meant, but he didn’t ask. Liz grabbed a pantyliner, and her panties, and went back into the bathroom. She put the liner in and put her panties on, then she washed her hands. She came back to Red and sat on the bed again. Liz kissed him on the cheek. 

 “Do you wanna watch some more TV? I know how much you love daytime talk shows.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Sure, why not.” Red said, then he clapped his hands together with feigned enthusiasm. 

 Liz laughed heartily, and they rested their backs against the headboard. They watched TV for a while, then they washed up and had lunch together. Afterwards, they both did the dishes. Red glanced at Lizzie and he noticed she was smiling. 

 “What’s that cute smile for?” Red asked. 

 “I’m happy.” Liz said. 

 Red felt glad, yet guilty. He was glad Lizzie was happy but guilty because their relationship, as lovely as it was, wasn’t what she believed it to be. Would she still be happy if they weren’t ‘daddy’ and daughter? 

 “…That’s good.” He said quietly, handing her the last dish to dry. 

 Liz smiled at him and dried the plate, then she put it away. 

 “So, what would you like to do now, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “I dunno. It’s really nice out; maybe we could go for a walk, just around the safe house.” Liz said. 

 “Lovely. But you’ll need some pants.” He said comically. 

 Liz chuckled; she was still just in her t-shirt and panties. 

 “Good point.” She said, then she went to the bedroom to put her jeans on. 

 Liz put her socks and shoes on, then she grabbed her phone and rejoined Red. 

 “Okay, let’s go.” She said cheerfully. 

 Red led the way out the door, and he offered his arm to Lizzie; she took it and they strolled relaxedly together around the safe house grounds. 

 “This is nice.” She said. 

 “Yes, it is.” He said. 

 Liz was feeling completely smitten with Red, her daddy. She loved him so much. She looked over at him and snuggled closer for a moment. He looked at her and he smiled. 

 “Look, Lizzie. There’s a nice little bench over there.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. They went over and sat down together; she studied him as he stared off into the distance ahead of them. 

 “You okay?” She asked. 

 “…Are you sure you want to be with me?” He asked, still not looking at her. 

 “What kind of question is that?” She asked, puzzled. 

 “There are still things you don’t know…” He said. 

 “I realize that.” She said.

 Red stayed silent. 

 “What is this about, daddy?” Liz asked. 

 Red’s heart wrenched with guilt again. 

 “…I just want you to be happy, sweetheart…” He said, finally looking at her. 

 “I _am_ happy.” She insisted. 

 Red gave her a subtle nod, then she took hold of his hand and rested her cheek on his shoulder. He relaxed a little as they sat quietly, appreciating the mild weather, green surroundings and sweet air. They sat on the bench for a long while, then they decided to go back indoors. When they got in, Liz went to the bathroom; she had slight period cramps and thought she’d have to change the pantyliner to something more protective, but there was no need. She was a little unnerved by the strange period this time, but she didn’t really think much of it. Occasionally, her periods were different. 

 Red saw Lizzie gently rubbing her lower abdomen when she came out into the living room. 

 “Aw, come here, baby.” Red said. 

 Liz went over to him and sat on the sofa. She was amused when he put his hand underneath her t-shirt and partially under her jeans. She felt how warm his hand was, and she sighed. 

 “Oh that feels nice.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’ve got the magic touch.” He said. 

 “You sure do.” She said, with some sexual innuendo. 

 Red smirked at her, then he watched her lay back. He encouraged her to put her legs on his lap, so she did. He began massaging her feet, and she sighed with relief again. Red was gratified that Lizzie was enjoying his attentions. 

 Liz felt pampered, which was nice. She’d known Red was loving and sweet, but this was a new experience. She thought back to all their disagreements and tension, and how she never would have expected him to be massaging her feet and helping to soothe her period cramps a few years later. Liz giggled quietly. 

 “What?” Red asked. 

 “You’re just so sweet.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Thank you.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said softly. 

 They had a very cozy, romantic, cuddly day together, and by the time they were ready for bed, Liz noticed her spotting had completely disappeared, along with her cramps. She guessed she wasn’t really going to have a period after all. Red was waiting in bed for Lizzie. She came out of the bathroom and took all her clothes off. 

 “Oh. What about your…?” Red said, gesturing to her crotch area. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “It’s done, apparently.” She said. 

 Liz slid into bed and snuggled against Red. 

 “Is that…normal for you?” He asked. 

 “No, not really, but I’m sure it’s nothing.” She said. 

 Liz reached over and turned the lamp off. She relaxed and rested her cheek on the front of Red’s shoulder. They were quiet for about a minute. 

 “Are you feeling okay?” Red asked. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Yes.” She insisted, although she was smiling. 

 “Alright. Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Night, daddy.” She said. 

 Liz woke up and realized Red was spooning her, and he was hard. She blushed lightly and felt excited; she gently arched her back. She felt his warm, smooth erection against her butt and she started getting very aroused. Liz didn’t really want to wake Red if he was still in need of sleep, but on the other hand, she was craving him. She sighed quietly and tried to subtly move her butt against him again, just to enjoy the sensation. Liz was surprised to feel Red suddenly push against her. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz got an excited shiver from his low voice right behind her. 

 “Daddy…” She said, nudging backwards against him again. 

 Red felt Lizzie squirming, attempting to get satisfaction, but she couldn’t. He shifted down in the bed and put her leg over his. He gently positioned his tip at her opening. 

 “Is this what you want, baby?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red gently nudged Lizzie’s opening until he was coated with her wetness, then he pressed against her and slid inside. She moaned quietly. 

 “Oh…daddy…” She said. 

 Liz felt Red go in deeper while his warm hand caressed her hip. They both sighed with pleasure when he was all the way inside her. He stayed still and ran his hand over her lower abdomen, hip and then her thigh. She enjoyed how gentle he was being; it was both loving and tantalizing. He slowly, gently pulled back and then moved forward again. Red heard Lizzie breathing more heavily. 

 “Do you like that?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz purred. 

 Red continued his very gentle, slow movements until Lizzie nudged down onto him more quickly, giving him the hint to go faster. Liz felt him find the perfect rhythm, as he always did. She felt the pleasure building. Red revelled in Lizzie’s breathing and tiny whimpers as he quickened the pace slightly; she clearly loved it. She was more wet now, too, so he was easily gliding in and out of her. He was so focused on enjoying the experience and giving Lizzie pleasure, he was a little surprised when she suddenly cried out with her orgasm. Red realized he would have some catching up to do. Liz moaned and arched her back as she finished her orgasm and she realized Red hadn’t come yet. 

 “Do you want me to stop, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No! I want you to come in me.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked slightly, then he resumed thrusting. Liz was excited and determined to make him come, so she tensed up a little and moved faster on him. He moaned softly. 

 “You like that, daddy?” She said. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said. 

 Liz whimpered and felt him thrust faster; she was immensely gratified. 

 “Yeah…fuck me hard, daddy…” She said seductively. 

 “Ohh…Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 Red breathed heavily and thrust harder. Liz was thrilled. 

 “Mm…yes…” She whimpered. 

 Red was getting closer, and Liz could tell. 

 “Yeah…I wanna feel your warm cum filling me up inside…” She said. 

 Red suddenly groaned and spurted inside Lizzie with immense pleasure. Liz was so enraptured as he came, it almost made her climax again. They both sighed happily as Red relaxed. 

 “Oh god, that was amazing.” Liz said softly. 

 Red hugged her from behind.

 “It was.” Red agreed. 

 “…Good morning, Lizzie.” He added, smiling. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Good morning, daddy.” She said. 

 Red gently pulled out and Liz turned to face him. They smiled at each other and cuddled for a while, then they got up. They washed up and threw some comfy clothes on, then they had breakfast together. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	11. Chapter 11

 Later that day, Liz and Red were at the black site, discussing Aydan Rayne with the rest of the task force. Liz was now more confident that her colleagues didn’t know anything was going on between her and Red, so she was no longer anxious or embarrassed.

 “Liz, I just sent you Rayne’s criminal record. It’s about a mile long…I didn’t want to waste paper.” Aram said. 

 Liz’s phone beeped and she went and looked at the record. 

 “Holy crap.” She said. 

 “Yep.” Aram said. 

 The record was fascinating to Liz; she could clearly see the trajectory over time, and the escalation in the seriousness of the crimes. 

 “Elizabeth, I’d like you to come up with a profile of Rayne; it might help us locate him or figure out what he’s doing.” Cooper said. 

 “Yes, Sir.” Liz said.

 Red gazed fondly at Lizzie, who was already reading avidly on her phone. She was concentrating, with her brow slightly furrowed, and he found her adorable. He wished he could go over and kiss her. 

 “Reddington.” Ressler said. 

 “Yes.” Red said, slightly startled.

 “How are we supposed to find out where he is? Do your sources know?” Ressler asked. 

 “They don’t know, but they might be able to track down one of Rayne’s victims; they can find out how or where the blackmail payments are made. I’m assuming it’s done electronically, though. It would be too easy if it were just…making drops in public garbage cans and so forth.” Red said, somewhat nostalgically.

 “Right. Well as soon as you find something out, let Aram know so he can analyze the online bank transactions or whatever.” Ressler said. 

 “I will.” Red said. 

 “Well, I think that’s everything for now. Thank you, everyone.” Cooper said. 

 The debriefing broke up, and Liz and Red automatically went to the elevator and got in together; they were inseparable. Aram noticed. 

 “Isn’t that cute?” Aram said to Samar. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “Liz and Mr. Reddington…they’re like BFFs now. They even exercise together.” He said. 

 Samar chuckled.

 “Yeah, it is cute.” She said amusedly. 

 Back at the safe house, Liz and Red took their shoes off and sat on the sofa. 

 “This Rayne is a real piece of work.” Liz said. 

 “Yes, he is.” Red said. 

 Lizzie suddenly snuggled up to him. 

 “I love you so much, daddy.” She said. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart…are you sure you’re feeling okay?” He asked. 

 Liz scoffed. 

 “Yeah, why?” She said. 

 “…No reason. Just checking.” He said. 

 “Are _you_ feeling okay?” She asked, smirking. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 They were quiet for several moments. 

 “So, for my profile, I’m thinking Rayne might have antisocial personality disorder, or at least a longstanding pattern of antisocial behavior. And he seems to be a bit sadistic.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “That sounds about right.” He said. 

 “Yeah. I think that he doesn’t just _pretend_ to be enthusiastic about the snuff film idea when he pitches it to potential victims. I think he truly enjoys filming the murders.” She said. 

 “Hm. Yes, that makes sense.” He said. 

 They sat quietly again, with Liz resting against Red. 

 “Would you like a coffee, Lizzie? I’m going to make some.” He said. 

 “Oh I’d love one. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red went into the kitchen and set up the coffeemaker, then he put the sugar into their mugs. He returned to Lizzie to wait for the coffeemaker to finish. They looked at each other. 

 “I like having you stay with me, sweetheart. I can’t imagine being on my own, now.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz swallowed hard and felt emotional. She practically lunged at him and embraced him tightly. Red delicately rubbed her back as she hugged him; after several long moments, the coffeemaker comically beeped as Lizzie still clung to him. She finally pulled away and he noticed she was crying a little bit. 

 “Baby…” Red said softly. 

 “I’m okay, I’m just a bit emotional. I love staying with you. I don’t want to be on my own anymore, either.” Liz said. 

 “Then stay with me. Indefinitely.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and wiped some tears away. 

 “I’d like that. I could just say that we’ve bonded and we keep each other company, if anyone asks.” She said. 

 Red smiled gently.

 “I’ll get the coffee.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 Red went and poured the coffee and milk, then he came back to Lizzie. He put their mugs on the coffee table. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome. Did you want anything to eat with it?” Red said. 

 “Oh. No, I’ve got a bit of indigestion.” She said.

 Red studied her carefully.

 “Are you sure you’re okay? Perhaps you should go for a checkup or something.” He said. 

 “I’m fine, daddy. Stop worrying.” She said firmly. 

 Red gave her a nod, then they both sipped their coffee. 

 “So everything’s okay with your business?” Liz asked. 

 “It’ll be fine. Dembe’s going to make sure it gets sorted.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 They sat quietly and Red finished his coffee. Liz didn’t quite finish hers; she yawned and curled up against Red. 

 “I’m gonna have a nap on you.” Liz said contentedly. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red reached over to the end table for a book; he picked up Lolita, but decided against it. He picked up War and Peace instead. Lizzie moved down and rested her head on his thigh; he put his hand on her side and started reading. After a while, Red was amused to hear Lizzie lightly snoring. She napped for some time, then she woke up and stretched. 

 “Hi, daddy.” Liz said, looking up at Red. 

 “Hello, baby.” Red said, smiling. 

 “How long did I sleep for?” She asked. 

 “I don’t know…for about a few chapters.” He said, waving the book. 

 Liz looked at War and Peace. 

 “Oh wow. I must’ve been exhausted.” She said. 

 “Yes. You were snoring.” He said amusedly. 

 “Oh. I’m sure that was charming.” She said. 

 “It was cute.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled, then she sat up. Red put the book on the end table and kissed Lizzie on the head. 

 “It’s almost time for supper. Are you hungry now?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, I’m starving now.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll get us something to eat.” He said. 

 Red went into the kitchen and made sandwiches for them; he would’ve made something more elaborate, but Lizzie was too hungry to wait at this point. She joined him in the dining room and they ate supper. Red washed their plates and coffee mugs and let them sit in the rack to dry. 

 “Thanks, daddy.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome, baby.” Red said. 

 “I’ve been thinking about the case. I think Rayne will keep going after new victims. He’ll likely be impulsive and he’s been getting away with his crimes so far, so he’ll think he’s invincible.” She said. 

 “Hm. Well, I can have my sources poke around for potential victims. We might be able to predict who he’ll go after next.” He said. 

 “Good idea.” She said. 

 Red texted some instructions to a source, then he opened up a newspaper to the crossword puzzle. He and Lizzie worked on it together for a while. 

 “Um…daddy…” Liz began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “I really enjoyed this morning…it was so sexy…” She said. 

 “Mm. It was. I thoroughly enjoyed it, too.” He said. 

 Red filled in another word on the puzzle. 

 “Daddy?” Liz said again. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said. 

 “Do you wanna make love?” She asked timidly. 

 Red looked up at her. 

 “Right now?” He asked, surprised. 

 “Yeah…” She said shyly. 

 Red took his glasses off. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Where would you like to do it?” Red asked, eyeing the dining table suggestively. 

 “Um…in the bedroom.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Alright. Lead the way.” He said, smirking. 

 They went into the bedroom and then Liz turned to Red. They stood close together, by the bed. 

 “Can we do it…slow and gentle?” She asked, blushing lightly. 

 Red delicately touched her cheek.

 “Of course, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers, then he gave her a soft kiss. Liz put her hands on his chest as she kissed him back; she caressed his chest and his shoulders. 

 “I can’t get enough of you…” Liz said quietly. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, either.” Red said.

 They kissed again and she started undoing his shirt buttons. 

 “I love feeling you against me, and inside me…it feels so good…and we’re so deeply connected, it’s just…beautiful.” She said softly. 

 “Mm. You’re beautiful.” He said.

 Liz smiled gently. 

 “Thanks, daddy…” She purred. 

 She kissed him.

 They both took their shirts off, then Red took his undershirt off while Lizzie took her bra off. He undid his belt while gazing appreciatively at her breasts. She pulled down her jeans and panties, and took them off. He took his trousers and boxers off, then they both took their socks off. Red smiled at Lizzie’s bright orange socks; she wore surprisingly colorful socks for such a serious person. 

 Liz got on the bed and lay back; she opened her legs as an invitation, so Red got on top of her. They kissed slowly and passionately while they gently rubbed against each other. Liz whimpered quietly, then Red kissed and licked her neck. He lightly sucked her neck, and she moaned. 

 “No hickeys…” Liz said halfheartedly; it felt too good to really care. 

 Red switched to the other side of her neck and did the same. He moved down and delicately suckled her nipple; she breathed a little heavier and ran her hand over his head. He trailed some kisses on his way to her other nipple. Liz caressed Red’s shoulders and biceps while he was at her breast. He returned to kissing her neck, then he kissed her cheeks and her lips. He pressed his erection against her and she whimpered as she felt him pressing directly on her clit. Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s cute little whimpers and her pink, lightly flushed cheeks. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Red said, feeling completely enamored with her. 

 Liz giggled softly; she hadn’t expected such a strong compliment, especially since she was his daughter. 

 “That’s quite the compliment. Thank you. And you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever come across. I didn’t know it was possible to be _this_ attracted to someone before you came into my life. It’s like I’m addicted to you…” She said, then she rubbed against him. 

 “Really?” Red asked, intrigued. 

 “Yes, really.” Liz said, giggling. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Red was curious; had Lizzie been even more attracted to him before finding out he was her ‘dad’? That must have been quite something. Or was she more attracted to him now that he was her ‘daddy’? He didn’t want to get into the details right at this minute, nor did he want to embarrass her, so he left it alone. 

 They kissed passionately again, and Red rubbed against Lizzie until she was breathing heavily and pulling him even closer. 

 “Are you ready for daddy, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly.

 Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 Liz was thrilled to feel his tip against her opening; Red paused, just enjoying the moment. She blushed as he gazed into her eyes. He kissed her, then he gently nudged inside her. Liz closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure; she rubbed Red’s back as he slowly went deeper. She felt him gradually filling her, and her body was eagerly accepting him. This was so romantic, she kind of wished their first time together was like this, instead of her getting tipsy and ravishing him. Red noticed Lizzie was blushing again. 

 “You’re my sweet, pretty girl, aren’t you baby?” He said, lightly caressing her warm cheek. 

 She gave him a coy look, so he kissed her. He began gently thrusting, and Lizzie moaned and smiled. She rubbed his back again and then grasped his shoulders. After a while, Liz wrapped her legs around him and began enthusiastically meeting his thrusts as the pleasure intensified. 

 “Mm. You want me to go faster?” Red asked. 

 “Yes, daddy.” Liz said. 

 Red felt like he got even harder as she said it; Lizzie had apparently conditioned him to find it very arousing. He gladly quickened the pace. 

 “Is that better, baby?” He asked seductively. 

 “Oh! Yes.” She whimpered. 

 Red was still being gentle, but they were moving very quickly together as their need became urgent. Liz became more wet as she got closer to climaxing, and their lovemaking became slippery; it felt exquisite to both of them. 

 “Oh…Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

 “Daddy…ohhh yes…” Liz panted. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s slick walls starting to squeeze him. 

 “Baby…I’m going to come…” He said intensely. 

 Liz was so close climaxing, she just kept panting, and she pulled him closer to her. She reached down and lightly clawed his lower back as she met his thrusts. Red moaned breathily and gushed into Lizzie; Liz whimpered excitedly as she felt him lose his rhythm and throb inside her. As soon as he moved again, Liz whimpered “daddy” and orgasmed. He continued moving inside her until she slumped relaxedly beneath him, then he kissed her. 

 They smiled at each other and caught their breath. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Indeed.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled quietly. 

 They kissed again, then Red slowly pulled out, which made Lizzie squirm slightly and give a sexy little giggle. It almost made Red want to do it all over again already. He lay down next to Lizzie and they faced each other. 

 “How long are we staying here for?” Liz asked. 

 “At least a few more days, sweetheart.” Red said, taking hold of her hand. 

 “Good. I like it here.” She said. 

 Red smiled at her and kissed her hand. 

 “Yes, it’s nice.” He said; he never got attached to places he stayed in. 

 They were quiet for a little while, and Red was caressing Lizzie’s hand. 

 “Daddy?” She said. 

 “Hm?” He responded. 

 “Do you think you’ll ever be able to stay in one place…for a long time…?” She asked. 

 “Well, I stayed in that motel for a long time…” He deflected. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s serious expression, and he figured he’d better answer. 

 “…Yes…but not for a while yet.” He said truthfully. 

 “Okay.” She said, somewhat disappointed. 

 Red gently squeezed her hand and gave her an apologetic smile. Liz smiled and nodded subtly to indicate she understood. She snuggled up to him, and they relaxed in bed for a while. 

 “Do you wanna sleep?” Liz asked. 

 “It’s a little early, but I’ll read in bed.” Red said. 

 “Okay, daddy. I’m tired.” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie for a moment. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. Have a good sleep.” He said, then he kissed her. 

 “You too.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie turn around and get cozy under the blankets, then he took a sci-fi novel out of the nightstand for something to read before going to sleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fast-forward a wee bit here. There's also some angst.

 The task force and Red’s sources had been chasing the elusive Aydan Rayne for a full four weeks before they got a break. Red heard about a man who’d been ranting about wanting to kill his wife’s lover. The source notified Red because the ranting man would make the perfect target for Rayne to lure into making a snuff film of the lover’s death. Aram started keeping track of the target’s phone calls and it turned out that Rayne did in fact contact him.

 Red and Liz were getting ready to go to the black site to discuss the progress on the case. They’d recently moved into their third safe house together, and Red was in the large, modern kitchen, making breakfast while Lizzie was in the bathroom.

 Liz had noticed that the date of her expected period came and went. She didn’t even have any spotting this time; she started to get worried, but she didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing. Liz also didn’t want to mention it to Red and worry him for nothing. She was lingering in the bathroom, wishing she’d suddenly get a late period, but it wasn’t happening. She washed her hands and came out of the bathroom; she joined Red in the kitchen as he finished buttering some toast for them. 

 “I’m not really hungry, actually.” Liz said. 

 Red scrutinized her, concerned. 

 “Lizzie…you’d better go to the doctor. You’ve been getting more tired and you have no appetite. You’ve lost some weight.” Red said. 

 Liz had been in denial until now; she felt her stomach sink with worry, which made her feel more ill.

 “…I don’t feel very well.” She said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was going pale. 

 “Come on. I’m taking you to the clinic.” He said. 

 “I’ll go myself…” She said. 

 “Nonsense. Come on.” He said, escorting her to the front door. 

 “We have to go to the black site.” She said stubbornly. 

 “Lizzie. This is more important.” He said firmly. 

 They went to the car and Liz was shocked that Red actually got into the driver’s seat. She got into the passenger’s seat and Red put a baseball cap and sunglasses on, then he drove to a nearby walk-in clinic. They both got out, but when they got into the waiting room, Liz turned to Red. 

 “I’ll go in by myself, okay?” Liz said nervously. 

 “…Alright.” Red said. 

 Liz checked in, and they sat and waited. She started biting one of her nails and her heart was racing with anxiety. Red offered her a magazine, which she irritatedly refused. He crossed his legs and idly flipped through the magazine. Liz began tapping her foot and she had to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans. She got called into the doctor’s office and she sat down. 

 “What can I help you with, Elizabeth?” The doctor asked.

 “I’ve been really tired lately, and I don’t feel like eating. I’ve lost a bit of weight…I had some spotting a little over a month ago and I just missed my period recently.” Liz said nervously. 

 The doctor checked her vitals and her weight. 

 “Okay. Your blood pressure is a little high, but you seem to be nervous, so we’ll take that into account.” The doctor said. 

 “I’m very nervous.” Liz said. 

 “Is it possible you could be pregnant?” The doctor asked. 

 Liz felt her stomach drop again with worry. 

 “…I’ve been on the pill…” She said, somewhat in denial. 

 “Well, it’s not one-hundred percent effective. Are you sexually active?” The doctor said. 

 “…Yes.” Liz said. 

 “I think we should do a pregnancy test. I’d like you to use this one; it accurately indicates the number of weeks.” The doctor said, pulling one out of the drawer. 

 Liz swallowed hard and took the box. She nodded and went into the bathroom to do the test. She went back into the doctor’s office so that she didn’t have to see the results alone. The doctor could read it for her. Liz sat there, trying to convince herself it would be negative, but she had a funny feeling it would be positive. 

 “Let’s see…you are…six weeks pregnant, Elizabeth.” The doctor said, checking the test. 

 Liz went numb all over and she felt faint. 

 “The spotting will have been from implantation, when the fertilized egg attaches to the uterine wall.” The doctor said.

 She didn’t take in anything the doctor said after that. 

 “I have to go…” She said, getting up. 

 “I’m here if you’d like to discuss anything.” The doctor said as Liz left the office. 

 Liz swiftly walked over to Red. 

 “Let’s go.” She said curtly, then she went out the door. 

 Red was astonished and puzzled; he followed her and got in the passenger’s seat as Lizzie was already in the driver’s seat. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked. 

 Liz began driving. She didn’t say anything for several moments. 

 “Fine.” She said. 

 Red was worried the whole way back to the safe house, especially since Lizzie was speeding. They went indoors and Liz immediately went into the bedroom to be alone. She felt sick, and then she started quietly crying. Red took his hat and sunglasses off, then he went into the bedroom to check on Lizzie. She was sitting on the bed, with her head down.

 “Sweetheart…” He said softly. 

 Lizzie was sniffling and trying to hide her face from him. He sat down next to her.

 “Baby…” Red said. 

 Liz quickly moved away from him. She didn’t want to hear that word right now. Red’s heart sank as she recoiled from him; he thought he knew what the issue was, but he waited silently for Lizzie to say something. She put her hands on the bed and leaned forward, feeling sick again. Her hands trembled. She let Red rub her back. 

 “…I’m six weeks pregnant.” Liz said very quietly. 

 Red was surprised to hear her say it, and surprised that she was already six weeks along. Lizzie still wouldn’t look at him, which hurt him, but he understood that she was mortified about getting pregnant by her ‘father’. 

 “Elizabeth…” Red began. 

 “We can’t have the baby…or we have to put it up for adoption or something.” Liz said, feeling panicked. 

 “Lizzie, look at me. Please.” Red said. 

 After a few moments, Liz finally looked at him through teary eyes. She blushed and wanted to hide from him. 

 “There’s something…you need to know about me.” Red said. 

 “Now is _not_ the time to discuss your past, Red.” Liz said. 

 “No, it’s also about…the baby…” He said. 

 Liz stared at him, puzzled. 

 “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 Red braced himself for a nuclear meltdown. 

 “…I’m not your father.” He said. 

 Liz didn’t process that at first. She just stared at Red for several moments. 

 “Lizzie?” Red said gently. 

 “Why would you say something like that?” Liz asked. 

 Red opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. 

 “You’re lying. You’re just saying that.” She said. 

 “I’m not lying.” He said. 

 Liz scoffed. 

 “You’re always lying. Why should I believe anything you say? You’re not my father, then you are, now you’re not again? You just do whatever suits you?!” Liz said, getting up from the bed. 

 She left the bedroom, not really knowing where she was going. She went into the kitchen just to get away from him, but he followed her. 

 “Elizabeth, I’m—“ Red began, but she practically bit his head off. 

 “I can’t take any more of your bullshit right now!” Liz said angrily. 

 Red knew he deserved that, so he nodded calmly. 

 “Sorry.” Red said quickly, before she said anything else. 

 “You’re sorry? For what, exactly? Which lie? Or are you sorry you got me pregnant?” She said. 

 “I’m _not_ sorry I got you pregnant. It’s wonderful. And you’re truly _not_ my daughter.” Red said, raising his voice a little. 

 Liz silently stared at him. As she studied him, she got the impression he was telling the truth. The truth came with a whole other heap of problems, so she started in on him again. 

 “So you…let me believe you were my dad…and you let me—“ Liz said, but her voice faltered. 

 She started crying. Red approached her but she put her hands up, so he stayed back. 

 “You let me get into this…relationship with you. I thought we felt the same way…and you let me carry on being a disturbed, perverted, weird ‘daughter’. I was just making a fool of myself the whole time…?” Liz said, blushing. 

 Liz felt so ashamed, on top of feeling betrayed, sad and angry. Red stayed silent. 

 “You must think I’m insane…but you thought you might as well take advantage of my insanity and get into a sexual relationship with me.” Liz said bitterly. 

 “I don’t think that…and that wasn’t my intention.” Red said. 

 Liz scoffed, but she let him continue. 

 “Lizzie, I’ve been…living as your father…with his identity…for decades. I should have told you the truth, but I chose to maintain my cover. You thought I was your dad, yet you wanted to…be intimate with me. It was what you wanted…” Red said. 

 “Oh, so you’re just a helpless victim to my perversion?” Liz said. 

 “No. It was what I wanted, too. And although the connection you felt to me wasn’t exactly…accurate…it was there. We _do_ have a deep, special connection and attraction to one another, just not in the way I led you to believe. I apologize for hurting you with the choices I’ve made.” Red said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was staying quiet, which seemed to be a sign of progress, but she also looked pale again. 

 “You should sit down. The stress isn’t good for you.” He said, concerned. 

 “Well, whose fault is _that_? The stress is all _your_ fault… _And_ the pregnancy. I was on the pill.” She said angrily, blaming him.

 Red sighed quietly; he knew this would be bad, but it was almost worse than he’d expected. 

 “Just…please sit.” He said. 

 Liz decided to go sit in the living room, but Red followed her again. He sat down on the other end of the sofa. 

 “So who the hell are you, really?” Liz asked. 

 “Raymond Reddington. In every way that counts, except for being your father.” Red said. 

 Liz just stared at him for several moments. 

 “He’s dead, isn’t he?” Liz asked.

 “Yes.” Red said.

 “Did you kill him?” She asked.

 “No.” He said.

 Liz thought he sounded believable.

“Why did you steal his identity?” She asked. 

 “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.” He said. 

 Liz ran her hands over her face in exasperation. 

 “Well…why did you lie to me, and let me carry on like that? Do you know how painful and shameful it is, to know that this whole time, I’ve been having some kind of…fake-incestuous relationship with a stranger? How fucked up is that?!” Liz said. 

 “…I’m sorry. As I’ve said, it was what you wanted, and…I wanted to get closer to you, so I took the opportunity. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you, Lizzie. I love you very much, and I would never hurt you deliberately. I continued deceiving you because I _didn’t_ want to hurt you; I kept putting it off. But now…I had to tell you. You needed to know…for the baby’s sake. Well, for your own sake, too.” Red said. 

 Liz noticed how Red’s voice and expression softened when he mentioned the baby. Her heartstrings were tugged, in spite of her anger towards him. She also realized Red had taken the opportunity to get closer to her, just like she’d used the sangria and the motel room as an excuse to get closer to him. Liz stayed quiet as she got lost in thought; this horrible, shocking revelation meant that she and Red were _not_ having an incestuous relationship. Although she felt like a pervert for carrying on as if they were having one all that time, perhaps it was a good thing they weren’t actually related. 

 Red stayed quiet, too, watching Lizzie and waiting for whatever came next. She studied him for several moments. 

 “…I don’t know where to go from here.” Liz finally said quietly. 

 Red’s heart sank into a deep, dark hole. He thought she was going to leave him. 

 “How do we move on from this, Red?” She asked. 

 Red felt a little hopeful; did that mean she wanted to move forward with him?

 “Well, we could…carry on like nothing has changed, or we could…perhaps…start being a ‘normal couple’, as you once said.” He said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “You’d be willing to be ‘normal’ after all that?” Liz asked, blushing again. 

 “Yes, if that’s what you wanted.” Red said. 

 “…And, what, we’d just pretend none of that happened?” She asked. 

 “If you wanted to, yes. Or we could just remember it fondly as the unusual start of a beautiful relationship.” He said. 

 Liz looked away embarrassedly. 

 “…I guess.” She said quietly. 

 They looked at each other again. 

 “So, I wouldn’t call you daddy anymore…” She said. 

 “The baby will know me as daddy.” He said optimistically. 

 “Yeah, but I wouldn’t call you that, when we’re—“ She stopped herself and blushed. 

 “No, perhaps not.” He said. 

 “Would we be able to be open about our relationship?” She asked. 

 “Yes. But only to a close circle of trusted individuals.” He said. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “And you’d raise this child with me?” She asked hypothetically, with her eyes getting misty. 

 “Of _course_ I will.” He said earnestly. 

 Liz wiped a tear away before it fell down her cheek. 

 “And…you don’t think I’m insane, or perverted?” She said.

 “No. I led you into a complex, confusing relationship; we had a strong attraction to each other when I decided to have you find out I was your ‘father’. It’s my fault.” He said. 

 Liz appreciated him saying that. She nodded slightly. 

 “Honestly…I rather enjoyed the kinkiness of it. I’m a little eccentric, in case you haven’t noticed.” He said. 

 Liz’s lips twitched into a small smirk, but she got rid of it quickly, then she was startled by her phone ringing. She anxiously looked at the screen and it was Ressler calling. She held the phone out towards Red. 

 “Can you talk to him, da—Red? Please? I can’t right now.” Liz said; she mentally scolded herself for almost calling him daddy.

 Red took the phone and answered it for her. 

 “Donald, hello.” Red said. 

 “…Reddington? You and Liz were supposed to be at the black site quite a while ago.” Ressler said. 

 “I realize that. Elizabeth isn’t feeling well right now, so I’m looking after her. We’ll have to miss the progress report.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Is she okay?” Ressler said. 

 “Yes…she’ll be fine.” Red said. 

 “Alright…well…take care of her, and tell her we hope she gets better soon.” Ressler said. 

 “Right. I will. Thanks.” Red said, then they both hung up. 

 Red looked at Lizzie, who seemed very tired now. He put the phone on the coffee table. Liz was indeed very tired; the shock of everything, plus the anxiety and anger had used up all her energy. She was now drained. 

 “You need to sleep, Lizzie. Come on, I’ll tuck you in.” Red said, getting up. 

 Liz stared tiredly at him. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. Why don’t you have a nap on me.” He said, sitting back down. 

 Red patted his thigh, and Liz was so exhausted, she moved closer to him and curled up, resting her head on his thigh. She felt him pull the throw down from the back of the sofa and put it over her. He watched her for a little while; now that the chaos had passed, it was starting to set in that she was pregnant. At this very moment, his sweet, precious Lizzie was growing his teeny tiny 6-week old unborn baby. Red felt elated, and he blinked back some tears. He distracted himself by grabbing War and Peace from the end table and cracking it open. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	13. Chapter 13

 Liz had turned over in her sleep, so she woke up on her back, with her head still resting on Red’s thigh. She suddenly realized his warm hand was resting on her lower abdomen. Her heart swelled at the loving gesture, and she started to feel bad for blowing up at him earlier. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was holding a book, but he looked at her when she moved.

 “How are you feeling?” Red asked softly. 

 “…Okay, I guess.” Liz said. 

 Liz sat up, but then Red replaced his hand on her lower abdomen, lightly rubbing it. 

 “Did you have a nice nap?” Red said to Lizzie’s tummy. 

 “You know it’s only about the size of a pea at this point, right?” Liz said pointedly. 

 “Yes, I do.” Red said.

 Red took his hand away from her abdomen because it apparently annoyed her.

 Liz felt terrible for being harsh with him; he was obviously already enamored with their baby.

 “Sorry…” Liz said quietly. 

 “It’s alright. I realize you’re angry with me.” Red said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes. Liz moved a little closer to Red; she took his hand and put it back on her lower abdomen. He looked into her blue eyes, which were now swimming with emotion. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t want to push his luck, so he refrained. 

 “You can…talk to the baby if you want to, even if it can’t hear you yet…” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and gave her a little nod. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said.

 As Red smiled and looked at her tummy, Liz softened towards him. She saw the man she loved, instead of seeing a stranger, imposter or liar. Red noticed Lizzie’s whole demeanor changed; she began to relax and she seemed to warm up to him again. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him. 

 “I want to be able to move on from this…Red. Despite everything…I still love you and care about you, and you’re the baby’s daddy.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled gently at her and he felt emotional.

 “I love you, Lizzie. And the baby…so much.” Red said. 

 Liz started crying, then she felt Red embrace her. She suddenly clung to him. He was still very comforting to her. After a long while, she finally pulled away and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose and looked at Red. 

 “I’m gonna miss having you as my daddy—that’s weird, I know—But you’ll be an excellent daddy to the baby.” Liz said. 

 Red could no longer resist kissing her, so this time he risked it and gently put his lips on hers. Liz stayed still for a moment, but then she found herself returning his kiss; kissing him was second nature to her, and she still got so much pleasure from it. Red was surprised—and thrilled—Lizzie was responding so well to his kiss. They kissed softly a few times, then they pulled back and looked at each other. Liz had the strange urge to call him daddy, but she refrained. 

 “Red…are we really going to do this? Raise a child together?” Liz asked as the reality set in.

 “Yes. As long as that’s what you want, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz considered it again, very carefully. She nodded. 

 “I want to. Does that make me weak? I can’t even stay mad at you for the biggest, craziest deception.” She said quietly. 

 “No. It makes you a kindhearted, loving, forgiving person.” He said. 

 Liz looked away in a shy manner, but she appreciated his compliment, and the reassurance. Red studied her. 

 “Are you hungry at all? You should eat something.” Red said. 

 “I’m a little bit hungry now.” Liz said. 

 Red sprang up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. 

 “What do you feel like?” He called to her. 

 Liz smirked amusedly. 

 “Um…crackers? And a tiny glass of orange juice, please.” She said. 

 “Coming right up.” He said, happy to do something for her. 

 Red returned to the sofa and put a packet of soda crackers on the coffee table, along with a small glass of orange juice. 

 “Thanks, Red.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz nibbled a cracker and she felt okay, so she snacked on some more and had the orange juice. Red was glad she ate something. Lizzie then surprised him by moving closer to him on the sofa. 

 “Can I rest against you?” She asked timidly. 

 “Of course.” He said emphatically. 

 Liz snuggled up to Red like she’d done so many times before; it felt the same as before, yet everything was different. She sighed quietly and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Her mind was still processing everything, but her heart and her body just wanted to be close to him. 

 “Red?” Liz said softly. 

 “Yes, baby—sorry—sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Could we…have a nap together, in the bed?” She asked. 

 Red was surprised again, and pleased. 

 “Of course, Lizzie. Come on.” He said. 

 They got up and walked to the bedroom together; Liz tiredly searched through her clothes and got a nightshirt out. She took her clothes off while Red took his off. He stayed in his boxers while she wore her nightshirt. Liz blushed lightly as she looked at him, then she got into bed. Red got into bed with her and he waited to see what she wanted; she moved closer to him, turned around and snuggled close so that he was spooning her. He took that as an invitation to put his arm around her; she seemed fine with it. They both relaxed, and a short while later, Liz fell asleep. Red enjoyed cuddling with Lizzie for a while, then he eventually dozed off, too. 

 When Red woke up, Lizzie had turned onto her back again; the blanket was down to her knees, and her nightshirt had ridden up just above her hips. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He got turned on, so he tried to distract himself. Red was about to pull her nightshirt down for her when she stretched and woke up. She looked at him.

 “Hi…” Liz said. 

 “Hello, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red gently lifted her nightshirt and put his hand on her lower abdomen again, this time on her bare skin. 

 “I wonder if baby enjoys naps.” He said. 

 Liz smiled gently. 

 “I dunno.” She said. 

 “Where do you think it is?” Red said, lightly running his finger in a circle on her lower abdomen. 

 Liz chuckled softly; it tickled her, plus she found it amusing that Red was so enthralled.

 “It could be on the left or right side.” She said. 

 “Hm.” Red said. 

 He rested his cheek on her tummy. 

 “You won’t be able to tell where it is.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 “No, but I like being close to our baby.” Red said. 

 Liz fell deeply in love with Red again at this moment. She felt him kiss her lower abdomen; he continued planting soft kisses there, and she started getting turned on. He was being so sweet, his kisses felt amazing, and he was tantalizingly close to where she wanted him. Liz blushed lightly and opened her legs; Red noticed and made an intrigued “mm” sound. He looked up at her face, and she gave him a seductive look. He gladly took the hint and moved down, putting his face between her legs. Red gently put his mouth over her sensitive flesh and began rubbing her clit with his tongue. Liz whimpered and closed her eyes in pleasure; she heard him moan quietly, which further aroused her. 

 Red felt Lizzie moving against his mouth and she was breathing heavily. He moved his tongue very quickly, and she trembled and whimpered. 

 “Oh…daddy…” Liz whimpered, then she felt horribly embarrassed; she’d just gotten so used to calling him that. 

 Red didn’t miss a beat; he just continued pleasuring her. Once Liz got over her embarrassment, her pleasure intensified again and she was close to climaxing. She felt Red gently suck her clit, and she suddenly gasped and moaned as she reached her orgasm. Red was extremely gratified when Lizzie squirmed and breathed heavily as she rode the waves of pleasure. She then became too sensitive for the stimulation, and she giggled and pulled away from him. Red looked up at Lizzie. 

 “Mmm…Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 Liz sighed loudly with satisfaction. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 “…You know…you can still call me daddy if you want to…I _am_ a daddy, after all.” He pointed out. 

 Liz blushed and stayed quiet. Red moved up to get comfy beside her, and she noticed his boxers were sticking out with his erection. She got turned on all over again. Liz sat up and put her hand on Red’s chest. She gently pushed him onto his back; he stared at her, astonished, as she then pulled his boxers down. She straddled him and rubbed against his erection. 

 “Oh…Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “You need this, too, don’t you?” Liz purred seductively.

 “Yes…” He said breathily. 

 They hadn’t had sex in a while, since she hadn’t been feeling well. They were both extremely horny, not to mention sex would help them feel connected after the tension from earlier. Liz moaned softly, then she lifted up and guided him to her opening. 

 “…It won’t bother the baby, will it?” Red asked. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “No.” She said softly. 

 Liz whimpered quietly as she pushed down onto him. She gradually took him deeper, then she began moving up and down; they both moaned at the immense pleasure. Liz was thrilled to feel Red inside her again. He held her hips, gently guiding their movements. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz said breathily. 

 They both kind of missed her calling him daddy, because it had turned them on. Liz thought it would probably be too weird to continue calling him that, so she refrained. Red, however, had a different idea. 

 “Call me daddy…” Red said quietly. 

 “Oh…” Liz whimpered; she got even more aroused. 

 Red thrust up into Lizzie and he felt her getting more wet. She was blushing lightly. 

 “Come on, baby…I know you want to…let’s be kinky.” He said. 

 Liz whimpered softly as he thrust faster; she really did want to call him daddy. It didn’t actually take much persuasion. 

 “…Okay, daddy…” She said. 

 “Mm…that’s my girl…” He said. 

 They were both extremely turned on, and their movements became urgent. 

 “Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

 She felt Red quickly gliding in and out; they were slippery from how wet she was. 

 “You love when daddy fucks you…” Red said seductively. 

 “Oh! Yes!” Liz panted.

 Liz was suddenly overcome with pleasure, and she moaned loudly as she orgasmed. Red felt Lizzie tensing up on him, and he watched the pleasure on her face; he groaned and began spurting inside her. Lizzie was whimpering and squirming on him as he came, then when the intense pleasure died down, they both sighed and relaxed. They looked at each other, and Liz blushed. 

 Red noticed Lizzie looked embarrassed. She gently lifted off him and lay down beside him. 

 “…What’s wrong with us?” Liz asked quietly. 

 “Hmm...” Red responded, dramatically considering the long list of things wrong with them. 

 Liz playfully slapped his arm. 

 “Thanks. That’s very reassuring.” She said sarcastically. 

 They both smirked; it was nice to be able to get back to being more comfortable with each other again. 

 “Seriously, though, Lizzie. There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing. We’re just a little kinky.” He said. 

 “…We’re _very_ kinky.” She said. 

 “I suppose. Even so…what’s wrong with that?” He said. 

 “I dunno…” She said shyly. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s beautiful face, and her pink cheeks. He gently petted the side of her head. 

 “If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it.” He said. 

 “It…makes me feel a bit weird, but it turns me on…would you still want to do it, at least sometimes?” She said. 

 “Yes. It’s rather fun.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz chuckled quietly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red smiled gently. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 “I love you, too, Red.” She said. 

 “Can I get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I think I could eat something. But I’ll help you; I’m not bedridden. We can make supper together. If I feel sick, I’ll just leave you to do the rest.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They got out of bed, put some clothes on and washed up, then they went into the kitchen. They decided on pasta, and Liz didn’t feel sick, so she was happy about that. Liz set the table while Red plated their pasta, then they sat at the table together. They enjoyed supper and Liz managed to keep it down. 

 “The baby must like Italian food.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	14. Chapter 14

 Later that night, Liz and Red were sitting on the sofa together. She was curled up against him. He noticed she was quiet and she started biting her nails.

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “…I’m nervous. What are we going to say to the others? We’ll have to tell them eventually…and I’m not going to lie. I’m gonna tell them you’re the father, and you’re not _my_ father.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. I understand. We can tell them; I just don’t want it advertised to the underworld that I’m not Raymond Reddington.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 She was still nervous. 

 “What are we going to do? How are we gonna bring up a baby when we’re constantly on the move? And constantly under some sort of threat? Where will we stay?” She said. 

 “Sweetheart…let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Right this minute, you don’t need any more stress than you’ve already had today. So we’re just going to take it easy and watch some TV. Alright?” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red turned the TV on and flipped a few channels while holding Lizzie close to him. She nuzzled closer, putting her face in the crook of his neck, then she sniffled as she began crying. Red rubbed her back. 

 “It’ll be okay, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 “I still feel really anxious.” Liz said, wiping some tears away.

 “I know, but everything will be fine. I’ll keep us safe and we have the FBI, and my associates on our side.” He said. 

 The prospect of having only a few criminals on Red’s side, such as this Smokey character, wasn’t much consolation. However, Liz knew that Red would do everything in his power to protect them, and they had her colleagues to look out for them. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Red handed Lizzie a tissue. 

 “Look, there’s a murder mystery we can watch.” He said soothingly. 

 Liz smiled lightly and she started to watch the show, still resting against Red. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “I’m gonna call tomorrow to book a scan for about two weeks from now. We’ll be able to see our baby.” She said. 

 Red’s heart swelled; he kissed her on the head. 

 “I can’t wait.” He said, smiling. 

 He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him on the cheek. They cuddled and watched the mystery show, then they decided to go to bed. Red was surprised once again when Lizzie got naked; she looked at him in his boxers. 

 “Are you gonna…?” Liz asked, gesturing to his boxers. 

 “Oh. Alright…” Red said.

 He took his boxers off so that they were both naked. Lizzie smiled and got into bed, so he slid into bed and lay on his back. She snuggled up against his side, resting her cheek on the front of his shoulder. They both thoroughly enjoyed being naked together. Liz had been wearing pyjamas lately because she’d felt so tired and nauseous, but now she was feeling better—and more frisky—again. She put her leg on Red and kissed him on the cheek, then she gently turned his face towards her and kissed him on the lips. Red kissed Lizzie and he felt her subtly nudge against his hip; as they continued kissing, she rubbed against his hip, giving him a stronger hint. 

 “Mm. Do you want something from me?” Red asked playfully. 

 “Yes, daddy…” Liz said. 

 “Ooh.” He responded, intrigued. 

 Liz giggled slightly. 

 “Alright, baby…tell daddy what you want…” He said. 

 Liz felt herself getting more wet. 

 “I want you on top of me…and inside me…” She said. 

 Red watched lustfully as Lizzie turned onto her back and opened her legs. He got on top of her and settled between her thighs. Liz sighed with pleasure as she felt Red’s erection against her sensitive flesh. She kissed him and ran her hands up his back as she rubbed against him. She felt him press firmly against her clit, and she whimpered into the kiss. Red lifted up slightly, teasing Lizzie; she whined and bucked her hips to rub herself on him again. He could tell how badly she was craving him, so he gave in and guided his tip along her moist folds. Liz moaned quietly and looked longingly at Red as she pulled him closer. She felt him gently position himself, and she pulled him again, so he finally entered her. 

 “That’s better, isn’t it baby…” Red said softly. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 It felt heavenly as Red slid all the way in; he was surrounded by her wet, silky walls and she was exquisitely filled by him. Liz felt him gently rubbing her walls as he began thrusting, and she closed her eyes with pleasure. She put her hands on his back and pulled him so that they were pressed together. She wrapped her legs around him, then she enthusiastically met his thrusts. Red felt Lizzie’s tight depth pumping him as they moved together.

 “Ohh Lizzie.” Red moaned breathily. 

 Liz just whimpered in response; she was concentrating and the pleasure was building rapidly. Their lovemaking was becoming slippery, creating the perfect lubricated friction inside her. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s excited, urgent whimpers as she got closer to climaxing. It was hard for him to last long enough this time; she was tightening on him and becoming even wetter as he thrust quickly. Liz began panting with his rough thrusts and then she tensed up, holding him tightly as she reached her orgasm. Red immediately moaned as he started coming; he spilled into her for several moments, then he relaxed. Lizzie hummed her pleasure and kissed him, then she giggled happily while he sighed with satisfaction. Liz put her feet on the bed and gently, playfully rocked Red back and forth with her thighs; she was enjoying the warm, slippery sensation after he came. Red looked down at Lizzie while she smiled up at him. 

 “You’re insatiable.” Red said quietly.  

 “Yes, daddy…” She purred.

 “Mmm. You’re a naughty girl.” He said. 

 “Yeah, but you love it.” She said, smirking. 

 “I do.” He said, then he kissed her. 

 Liz was actually too tired to go for a second orgasm this time, so she just kept kissing Red and enjoying feeling him on top of her. They kissed a few times, then she sighed and relaxed underneath him, so he gently withdrew from her. He got comfy beside her and they smiled at each other. They rested for a couple of minutes.

 “Lizzie…” Red began. 

 “Yeah?” Liz asked. 

 “About the scan appointment…it would have to be somewhere we could trust, otherwise…I’m afraid I couldn’t be there.” He said sadly.

 Liz furrowed her brow. 

 “You have to be there with me.” She said, taking hold of his hand. 

 “I _would_ suggest someone affiliated with the FBI, but they wouldn’t be part of the task force and they’d recognize me. It would have to be some of my people…does that bother you?” He said. 

 “I’ll go to whoever you want…but they have to be real medical professionals.” She said, then she gave him a small smile. 

 “They are. I have an entire medical staff at my disposal.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled slightly; she wondered how many people Red actually had in his pocket. 

 “Okay. Will you contact them in the morning to let them know we’d like to have it done in two weeks? We’ll be ready for our first scan at eight weeks.” Liz said, then she put her hand on her tummy. 

 Red smiled and kissed her. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “Okay, thanks.” She said.

 “You don’t have to thank me, baby.” He said. 

 Liz reached over and turned the lamp off, then she snuggled up to Red. 

 “Night, Red.” She said. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They put their arms over each other and cuddled until they drifted off to sleep. 

 In the morning, Liz awoke to Red talking on the phone down the hallway. 

 “…Yes, it will be the first scan…excellent. I appreciate it. Thank you.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Red came back to the bedroom to find Lizzie getting up. 

 “I’ve just arranged the scan, baby—babies.” Red said, then he smirked. 

 “That’s great. Thanks. Did they ask if you’re the dad?” Liz said. 

 “No, all of them are very discreet, and they are paid to keep their questions and opinions to themselves.” He said.

 “Okay. Well…when we’re there together, it’ll be pretty obvious you’re the dad. Is that okay?” She said. 

 “Of course, sweetheart. As I said, they won’t breach our confidentiality.” He said. 

 Lizzie nodded. 

 “Now. How about breakfast? Don’t worry, I won’t make any coffee or any kind of meat.” He said, wanting to avoid making her nauseous. 

 She chuckled. 

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 Red went into the kitchen and started preparing some fruit and cereal while Lizzie went to the bathroom and washed up. She joined him in the kitchen and they had breakfast together. When they finished, Red did the dishes and joined Lizzie at the table again. 

 “We should go into the black site today. I’m feeling quite a bit better, and I don’t want them to be worried or suspicious. Um…I don’t want to tell them yet. I think I’d like to wait until the first scan, then I can show them the sonogram.” Liz said. 

 “Alright, Lizzie. That sounds like a good plan.” Red said, smiling lightly. 

 He was still having trouble believing he and Lizzie were going to have a baby together. He felt very happy, despite the disbelief. She smiled at him in return. 

 “When do you want to go in to work?” He asked. 

 “Soon. Let’s have a shower together.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They went into the bathroom together and Red took his boxers and robe off while Lizzie took her t-shirt and shorts off. He gazed adoringly at her body, then he turned the shower on. They stepped in and began washing. While they rinsed off, Red was still gazing at Lizzie, including her tummy; he wondered when she would start showing and how big she would get. He smiled and kissed her, surprising her while she had her eyes closed. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded excitedly. 

 She put her hands on his cheeks and returned his kiss. Red very gently caressed her breasts as they kissed, then he kissed her neck and collarbone. He planted some delicate kisses on her breasts, then on her abdomen. Liz was surprised by Red kneeling in front of her. 

 “What are you doing?” She asked. 

 “Worshiping you.” He said. 

 Liz began blushing.

 “You’re gonna hurt your knees or something.” She said.

 “Just relax, baby. Put your leg up here.” He said. 

 Liz lifted her leg and put her foot on the edge of the tub, then she felt Red’s mouth latch onto her sensitive flesh, gently sucking her clit.

 “Oh god…” She said, grabbing the safety bar on the wall. 

 Red continued for several moments, then he looked up at her. 

 “Do you like that, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yes! Please keep going.” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked and went back to pleasuring Lizzie with his mouth. He held her hips as he sucked and rubbed her clit; he felt her starting to tremble lightly. Liz felt Red increase his efforts and she whimpered. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes with the intense pleasure. His tongue flicked her clit, then he sucked again; she suddenly cried out with a powerful orgasm. She trembled all over and held the bar so that her knees didn’t buckle. When the waves of pleasure ebbed, she sighed loudly. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and chuckled as he rose up. He looked at Lizzie’s satisfied, awestruck expression. 

 “I’m glad you enjoyed that.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz put her hands on his chest.

 “Let me return the favor…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 “Perhaps later, baby. We have to get you back to work.” He said, smiling. 

 Red turned the water off and got out; Liz watched dazedly, then she got out and dried off with him. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red stepped out of the elevator at the black site and joined the others. 

 “Are you okay, Liz? We didn’t think you’d be coming in today.” Samar said. 

 “Yeah, thanks. I just needed yesterday off…some stomach problems. I’m okay now.” Liz said. 

 Liz and Red glanced at each other.

 “Alright, well, try to take it easy today.” Cooper said. 

 “I will. Thank you, Sir. So what’s been happening?” Liz said. 

 “Aram tapped into the target’s phone conversations and caught him discussing matters with Aydan Rayne. Rayne suggested that the target’s wife’s lover should pay, and something bad should happen to him, and it should be filmed. He hasn’t yet explicitly suggested a murder or snuff film, and no specifics have been discussed. But I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.” Cooper said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Rayne wouldn’t want to scare off the target by coming on too strong. He has to build up to it.” Liz said. 

 “Exactly. He knows how to groom his victims.” Red said.

 “Agreed. We’ll have to keep monitoring the target’s calls and wait for the details to emerge.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded. 

 “Aram, please try to tap into Rayne’s phone. It occurred to me that he may be trying to recruit multiple victims all at once, rather than focusing on this one target. We might be able to catch him making specific arrangements with a different target before he gets to that stage with this guy.” Cooper said. 

 “Yes, Sir.” Aram said. 

 The meeting broke up so that Aram could concentrate on his task, and Liz stepped closer to Red. 

 “Um…Red…could you sit in my office with me? I think I need to rest for a little while.” Liz said. 

 “Of course.” He said, concerned. 

 Red followed Lizzie into her office, then he watched her close the blinds, close the door and lock it. He was surprised when she gently pushed him backwards towards the chair. She wore a lustful, mischievous expression as she knelt and unzipped his trousers. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said, astonished. 

 “What, you don’t want me to?” Liz said. 

 “No, it’s just, it’s your _office_.” He said. 

 “It’s fine.” She said, putting her hand into his boxers. 

 Liz eagerly grasped and stroked Red’s length; she pulled him out of his boxers. He leaned back and opened his legs for her, so she moved closer and continued stroking until he was very hard. Liz then took his erection into her mouth as far as she could while she kept stroking his base with her hand. 

 “Oh…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 “Mmm.” Liz responded, which added to his pleasure. 

 Red moaned very quietly and nudged into Lizzie’s mouth; he closed his eyes with pleasure as she gently sucked him. She then tightened her lips around him and moved faster. Liz wanted this to be quick and intense for Red; she put her hand into his boxers and gently found the spot just behind his scrotum and she pressed it with her finger. 

 “Oh fuck…” Red said breathily.

 Liz was pleased with that response. She loved hearing and feeling his pleasure; he was breathing heavily and he got even harder. She kept gently nudging the pleasurable spot as she tightly bobbed up and down, paying special attention to his tip and just past the tip. Liz felt Red gently nudge into her mouth in rhythm with her movements. A moment later, he throbbed against her lips and began strongly spurting into her mouth. She was extremely gratified, not to mention aroused. She was slightly taken aback by the amount; she swallowed and he filled her mouth again, then it stopped. Liz swallowed again and very gently released Red. 

 Red felt like he needed to recuperate after that, so he put his head back against the chair while he caught his breath. Liz smiled at him as she rose up. She gently tucked him into his boxers and zipped up his trousers for him. 

 “You liked that, didn’t you, daddy?” Liz said quietly. 

 Red moaned softly. 

 “Yes, baby. My goodness, you’re amazing.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “We should get back out there.” She said. 

 “Ugh…give me a minute.” He complained. 

 Liz had to keep her laughter quiet so the others wouldn’t hear it. Red smirked at her. 

 “Where did that come from, anyway?” He asked, astonished. 

 “I was returning the favor from earlier.” She said. 

 “Wow.” He said. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded, biting her lip excitedly. 

 Liz straddled his lap and kissed his cheek and his jaw. 

 “I wanted to do that earlier, but you wouldn’t let me.” She pouted. 

 “Well, that was stupid of me.” He said humorously. 

 Liz giggled, then she kissed him a few times. She was thoroughly enjoying being on his lap; she rubbed against him. 

 “Baby…you know I’ll be completely useless to you for a while, right?” He said. 

 “Not completely. You can still use your fingers, can’t you?” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Oh…I sure can…” He said. 

 “Good. We’ll have to be quick, but that won’t be a problem.” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows, intrigued; he didn’t realize Lizzie would be so turned on from giving him a blowjob. Lizzie got up from his lap, and pulled her jeans and panties down. She sat on the edge of the desk, but Red figured out an easier way. 

 “Lizzie, sit in my lap and spread your legs.” He said. 

 Liz was turned on by Red taking charge. She pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles, then she sat in his lap. She spread her legs and leaned back against him; Red reached between her legs and began quickly going back and forth on her clit. Liz whimpered very quietly and breathed heavily. Red knew they should be quick, but he wanted to take his time with her. He moved his hand down and gently slipped part of his middle finger inside her; she was extremely wet. He nudged her clit with his hand each time his finger thrust into her. Red went faster and Lizzie trembled on him; he loved hearing her heavy breaths, and the slight wet sounds as he pleasured her. She then whimpered. 

 “Shhh baby…” Red said in her ear. 

 Liz got so excited, she suddenly reached her orgasm; she stifled a moan, so her breath caught in her throat as she climaxed. Red was thrilled as Lizzie panted and moved against his hand with the waves of pleasure. She relaxed and sighed quietly. 

 “Mmm. You’re so beautiful, Lizzie.” Red said, then he kissed her shoulder. 

 She hummed softly as he gently took his hand away, then she shakily got up from his lap. She pulled her panties and jeans up. Just then, there was a knock at the door. 

 “Aram’s found something.” Ressler said from outside. 

 “Shit.” Liz whispered. 

 “Okay!” She then called to Ressler.

 Liz rummaged through her purse. 

 “Here.” She said, squirting hand sanitizer in Red’s hand. 

 She used some, too, then she opened the door. They went over and stood near Aram’s desk with the others.

 “Sorry. I was feeling a bit sick, and Red’s boring stories help me relax.” Liz said to her colleagues. 

 Red glanced at her. 

 “That’s fine. You need to take it easy today.” Cooper said. 

 “Aram tapped into Rayne’s phone. He’s trying to find out who the numbers belong to, but there is another suspicious one. Rayne has called it frequently, around the times that he calls the known target victim. This could be another victim he’s grooming.” Ressler said. 

 Liz and Red nodded. 

 “Good work, Aram.” Liz said. 

 Aram smiled and nodded, then he looked at Liz and Red. 

 “You smell like hand sanitizer.” He pointed out, then he coughed. 

 “Yes, we’re being cautious, in case Lizzie’s illness is contagious. Would you like some? She’s got a big bottle of it in her purse.” Red said. 

 “Oh. No, I’m good, thanks.” Aram said. 

 “Tracking down the numbers and any potential victims will take a while, and Elizabeth, you’re still sick, so why don’t you two go home for the rest of the day?” Cooper said to Liz and Red. 

 “Okay, thanks…” Liz said. 

 Red nodded. 

 They went to the elevator together and got in. 

 “I guess we could’ve waited to get home, instead of doing it in your office.” Red said. 

 “No, I couldn’t wait.” Liz said. 

 “I see…” He said interestedly. 

 Liz smirked and then they left the elevator and went to her car. She drove them back to their safe house. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	15. Chapter 15

 An uneventful two weeks had passed, and Aydan Rayne was still being monitored by the task force. Today was the first ultrasound for Liz and Red. She handed the car keys to Red.

 “Can you drive us? I can’t concentrate. All I can think about is what it’s going to look like, and I keep hoping everything will be okay.” Liz said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

 They went to her car and Red drove to a building that looked like a disused grocery store. Liz felt like it was sketchy, but when they went inside, it was pristine and set up like a medical facility. She stayed close to Red as he walked over to a woman in a lab coat. She was a severe looking woman, but she warmed up to them as they greeted her. Her weathered face broke into a smile and she shook their hands. 

 “Good to see you again, Raymond. Hello, you must be Elizabeth. I’m Marjorie.” She said.

 “Thanks for doing this, Marjorie. It’s nice to meet you.” Liz said. 

 “No problem. Please get comfortable on the bed. The gel is going to be cold, I’m afraid.” Marjorie said. 

 Liz lay back, lifted her top and pushed her jeans down. She looked excitedly at Red, and he took hold of her hand. Marjorie put the very cold gel on her belly and then she started the scan. Liz swallowed hard and looked up nervously at Red when Marjorie was silent for a few moments. Red lovingly squeezed her hand. 

 “Everything looks great so far.” Marjorie said, smiling. 

 They breathed a sigh of relief.

 “It’s extremely tiny, but that’s normal for eight weeks. It’s a little early for the first scan, that’s all.” Marjorie said. 

 “I just couldn’t wait.” Liz admitted. 

 Marjorie turned the screen towards Red and Liz so they could see their very tiny baby for the first time. 

 “Oh, Red…look, there’s our precious baby…” Liz said, then she blushed and glanced at Marjorie. 

 Marjorie gently shook her head. 

 “It’s got naught to do with me.” Marjorie said in her slight Scottish accent.

 Liz looked up at Red, who was smiling. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. There’s our little sweetheart.” Red said softly, looking at the screen.

 “There’s the head…it still looks a wee bit like a tadpole at this stage…albeit a very cute one.” Marjorie said, pointing out what’s what. 

 They chuckled. 

 “Well, I’ll give you some pictures to take with you.” Marjorie said. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said. 

 Liz wiped the gel off her abdomen and fixed her clothes. She sat up and Red suddenly bent down and kissed her. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said.

 “I love you, too, Red.” Liz said. 

 “Here you are. These are the two clearest pictures. You can each carry one.” Marjorie said, handing them two sonograms. 

 “Thank you, Marjorie.” Red said. 

 “Any time, Raymond. Take care now.” She said. 

 Red escorted Lizzie to the door and they got back into her car. Liz couldn’t stop looking at the sonogram as she sat in the passenger’s seat. Red watched her from the driver’s seat, and his heart felt like it was floating. He was elated. Lizzie ran her finger over the tiny “tadpole” on the image. She started crying. 

 “Oh. Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I’m just emotional. I’ll be okay. It’s just so sweet…” Liz said. 

 “It is. It’s beautiful.” He said. 

 Red leaned over and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. 

 “Let’s go home.” He said, starting up the car. 

 Red drove them back to their latest safe house, which Lizzie was enjoying; she’d said it felt cozier than the other ones. They went inside and Liz immediately hugged Red. 

 “I can’t believe it. We saw our baby today!” She said. 

 “I know. I can’t believe it, either. Lizzie…you and the baby…have made me very happy.” He said. 

 They held each other tightly for several moments, then they gently pulled apart. Liz kissed Red a few times. 

 “You and the baby have made me very happy, too. Um...Where are you going to keep the picture? You don’t carry a wallet.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I’ll keep it in one of my pockets at all times.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll keep mine in my purse. I can’t wait to see the later ones…it’ll look less like a tadpole.” She said.

 “I thought it looked rather like a peanut or something, but either way…it’s adorable.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah, it is.” She said, grinning. 

 “Would you like a peppermint tea, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Sure. Thanks.” She said. 

 They went into the kitchen and while Red put the kettle on, Liz took the sonogram out of her purse and stared at it again. She smiled and felt her eyes tearing up. 

 “I think he’s going to be dashingly handsome, like you…” Liz said. 

 Red nearly dropped the mug; he turned to Lizzie. 

 “He?” He asked; he wondered if he’d missed something during the scan. 

 Liz looked over at him. 

 “Yeah, I think it’s a boy.” She said, smiling. 

 Red moved closer to Lizzie and looked at the sonogram. 

 “Hm. Yes, it definitely looks like a male tadpole-peanut.” He joked. 

 Liz chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. 

 “It’s just a feeling. We’ll have to wait and see.” She said. 

 “We can find out around twenty weeks.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him, but then she remembered he’d most likely had another family in the past. She felt sad for him, and wanted to move past that subject. 

 “Yeah, that’s right…it’ll be exciting.” She said. 

 Liz snuggled up to Red and they waited for the kettle to boil. He then poured the water for her peppermint tea. They sat at the island in the kitchen. 

 “You’re not having anything?” Liz asked. 

 “No, not right now. I was thinking of an espresso, but I don’t want to make you nauseous—or jealous.” Red said. 

 “Oh, no I’ll be fine. Have one!” She said. 

 “…Alright.” He said. 

 Red went and started up the espresso machine as Liz sipped her tea. Her phone rang, so she grabbed it and answered. 

 “Ressler?” She said. 

 “Liz, we got him. We got Rayne, finally! Aram heard him and a target victim arranging a murder and a snuff film for earlier today. Samar and I went to the location and caught them redhanded—before anyone was murdered.” Ressler said. 

 “Oh wow. That’s fantastic.” Liz said. 

 Red looked curious, so she covered the microphone. 

 “They got Rayne today!” She said quietly to Red as Ressler continued talking. 

 “—wondering if you and Reddington were coming in tomorrow, maybe with a new case.” Ressler said. 

 “Yeah, we can come in tomorrow.” Liz said, looking at Red. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Great. And if you’re hanging out with him tonight, make sure you have drinks to celebrate Rayne’s arrest.” Ressler said. 

 Liz chuckled.

 “Yep…will do…See ya tomorrow.” Liz said, then they hung up. 

 Red stayed by the counter and sipped his espresso; he watched Lizzie as she stared at her phone. 

 “Are you feeling sick?” Red asked. 

 “No, I’m just thinking…they want us to come in tomorrow with a new case. I said I’d tell them after the first scan…I’m not sure I can go through with it tomorrow. I’m scared of what they’ll think, or say.” Liz said. 

 “Well…we don’t have to tell them tomorrow, sweetheart. But when we _do_ , I think it would be a good idea to _first_ tell them I’m not your dad, before saying I’m the baby’s father. That should help things go a little smoother.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked slightly. 

 “Yeah. Good idea. But still…what if we’re kicked off the task force or something?” She said. 

 Red came over and sat at the island with her. 

 “Lizzie…why would they do that?” He asked. 

 “I don’t know.” She said. 

 Red put his hand on hers. 

 “They won’t kick us off the task force.” He said softly. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She said. 

 They looked at each other. 

 “Let me see yours again.” Liz said. 

 “My what?” Red asked. 

 “Your sonogram.” She said, smirking. 

 “Oh. Here.” He said, taking it out of his pocket. 

 They compared the two images. 

 “It looks like he moved a little bit!” Liz said excitedly. 

 “Yes, it does.” Red said, marvelling at the sonograms. 

 Red looked at Lizzie. 

 “So you’re calling the baby ‘he’ from now on?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Yep. Unless we find out differently.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and went quiet for a few moments.

 “I wonder if he’ll have green eyes, or blue.” She said. 

 Liz touched Red’s cheek and admired his green eyes. 

 “Hm. They say green is more dominant than blue.” He said. 

 Liz was still lightly caressing his cheek and appreciating how handsome he was.

 “Oh…is that right?” She said, gazing into his eyes. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Red thought Lizzie looked lovestruck for some reason. She leaned closer and kissed him. 

 “So, blue is…submissive to green…” She said softly. 

 “Recessive, Lizzie.” He corrected her. 

 Then he noticed Lizzie gave him a coy look, and he realized she was flirting with him. 

 “Oh. Yes. Green likes to be in charge, obviously.” He said, playing along. 

 “It suits you. You like to be in charge, don’t you?” She said in a sultry tone. 

 “Mm. I do…” He said. 

 “And sometimes, I like to be submissive…like right now. How would you like to take charge in the bedroom?” She asked. 

 “I’d like that very much.” He said. 

 Liz smirked and got off the stool; Red got up and followed her down the hall to the bedroom, where they stood at the foot of the bed. Liz stood in front of Red and gave him an expectant look, so he lifted her t-shirt up and off. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then he slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. Her bra fell to the floor, then he grasped the waistband of her jeans. Red pulled Lizzie’s jeans down, and her panties along with them. She stepped out of them and took her socks off. 

 “Get on the bed, Lizzie, and watch me undress.” Red instructed. 

 Liz excitedly got on the bed and sat back against the headboard. She watched Red untuck his shirt and slowly unbutton it. They locked eyes until his shirt fell open, then she eyed his chest. Liz was glad he wasn’t wearing an undershirt this time, otherwise it would take even longer for him to get naked. Red undid his belt and trousers, then he took them off. He took his socks off and was now just wearing his boxers. Liz got excited as she looked at the way the material stood out. Red became even harder as he looked at Lizzie’s naked body. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. 

 Red grasped his erection and began stroking it as Lizzie watched; she blushed and her mouth dropped open slightly. Liz was thrilled, and aching to be touched between her legs. She was so turned on by watching him stroke himself, she felt a warm gush at her opening. She parted her legs and touched herself, but he gently shook his head.

 “Not yet, baby.” Red said; he wanted Lizzie to be ready for him, and to be begging for it. 

 Liz whined quietly and took her hand away. Red liked how Lizzie was watching raptly as his hand slowly moved over his tip and down to his base. 

 “Red…” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked slightly as Lizzie very subtly squirmed on the bed. He was clearly driving her crazy. Liz was getting impatient and she decided to take some control. She moved closer to him, spread her legs and made quite a show of touching her breasts; she moaned softly and writhed longingly for him. 

 “How long can you make me wait, daddy?” Liz said seductively. 

 Lizzie might like being submissive, but she obviously didn’t like delaying gratification for very long. Red realized he couldn’t make her wait any longer; she was impossible to resist. 

 “Alright, sweetheart…you get your way. Turn around and get on all fours…” Red said. 

 Liz eagerly turned over and crawled away from Red, then she waited on her hands and knees. She felt him get on the bed behind her, and she arched her back, sticking her butt up for him. She was thrilled when she heard him make a low “mm” sound, appreciating the view. Red caressed Lizzie’s hips and butt, then he gently rubbed her silky folds with the tip of his erection. He slipped between her inner lips and felt how wet she was. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…You’re so wet.” Red said quietly. 

 “Mm…yes…” Liz whimpered. 

 She trembled lightly as he slid along her sensitive flesh to her clit; she nearly climaxed already. He went back to her opening and he easily slipped inside her; she moaned breathily and arched her back again. Liz felt Red glide all the way inside her, filling her perfectly. She closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure. She felt his fingertips run down her lower back, making her arch up with an excited shiver. Red was enthralled with the way Lizzie responded to him; he pulled back, then pushed deep inside her. He heard a soft little whimper, which further aroused him. He thrust again and she sighed as she pushed back against him. Liz continued nudging backwards onto Red as he thrust steadily. 

 “…Daddy…” She breathed. 

 Red found it cute that she still called him that sometimes. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it baby…” Red said. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” Liz breathed. 

 Red gripped Lizzie’s hips tighter, and he thrust more roughly, which made her moan. He felt her enthusiastically meeting his thrusts, and he saw her grab the headboard with one hand to steady herself. Lizzie’s slick walls were tightening around him, and she was breathing heavier. They moved more urgently as they craved release. Liz could feel the friction from Red’s rough thrusting and she was on the verge of her climax. 

 “I’m so close! Oh…Red…” She panted. 

 Red went faster and he could feel Lizzie trembling on the bed. It was delicious. Liz cried out loudly as she orgasmed; she clamped down on Red, and as she writhed in pleasure, he moaned and started coming. He gushed repeatedly into her as her body squeezed him. Their orgasms lasted for several long moments, then they sighed with relief. 

 “My god, Lizzie.” Red said in amazement. 

 Liz giggled slightly and they both caught their breath. Red eventually withdrew from her, then they got comfy under the blankets together. They faced each other and smiled happily. 

 “How did a discussion about eye color turn into this?” Red asked amusedly. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I was thinking about how handsome and sexy you are. You have amazing eyes.” She said admiringly. 

 She kissed him passionately for several moments. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re absolutely gorgeous, and your eyes are like fathomless pools. The baby would be lucky to have your eyes.” He said. 

 “Thanks, Red. We’ll have to wait and see.” She said, smiling. 

 Red kissed her on the nose, then she snuggled even closer to him. 

 “I love you.” Liz said softly. 

 “I love you, too, Elizabeth.” Red said. 

 “Do you want to just go to sleep now? I know it’s a bit early, but I’m tired and we have to get up early tomorrow.” She said. 

 “Yes, let’s sleep. Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Night, my love.” She said. 

 Liz turned the lamp off and Red smiled to himself at the term of endearment she’d used. They snuggled together and a short while later, they dozed off. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Liz and Red were in Cooper’s office. 

 “Elizabeth…I’ve noticed you’ve had quite a few sick days over the past few months. First it was the flu, then stomach problems, and yesterday you said you needed to take the day off. And Reddington takes time off with you. I’m not just concerned for the sake of the task force, I’m wondering if you’re okay.” Cooper said. 

 Liz blushed lightly, and quietly took a deep breath; she hadn’t been sure about telling them today, but it looked like they’d have to make the announcement. She looked over at Red, who was sitting beside her; he gave her a reassuring smile, so she looked back at Cooper. 

 “Um…Sir…I…actually, I think it would be best to tell everyone at once. Can we join the others?” Liz said. 

 Cooper was concerned; he thought she might have bad news about her health. They left his office. 

 “Everyone, Liz would like to tell us something.” Cooper said. 

 Liz fidgeted nervously and looked at Red again, who nodded at her. 

 “I’m…uh…I mean, Red isn’t…” She rambled. 

 The others all looked puzzled and expectant. Red took Lizzie’s hand and kissed it. 

 “The first thing you should know—and this can’t go any further than this room—is that I’m not really her father. The DNA results were produced to create that impression.” Red said. 

 The agents all gaped at him, then Liz spoke so they looked at her. 

 “Yeah…it’s true. And Red and I…have been seeing each other.” Liz said. 

 The others were still gaping, so she just continued. 

 “And here’s the biggest news…I’m eight weeks pregnant now. Red and I are going to have a baby together.” Liz said. 

 After a few more moments of silence, Cooper spoke.

 “Uh…congratulations!” Cooper said, still in shock. 

 The others all chimed in and said congratulations, too, but they were puzzled. 

 “Liz…you knew the whole time that Red wasn’t your dad?” Samar asked. 

 “…Yes.” Liz lied. 

 “We had to protect his identity, even from you guys. I’m sorry.” She added. 

 “So you’re not Liz’s father? Who’s her father?” Aram asked Red. 

 “Raymond Reddington.” Red said. 

 “What?” Ressler asked. 

 “The real Raymond Reddington is Elizabeth’s father.” Red explained. 

 “Then who are you?!” Ressler said incredulously. 

 “I can’t get into that, I’m afraid, Donald. But I’ve been living as Raymond Reddington for decades. There is no longer a real Raymond Reddington, there’s just me.” Red said. 

 They all looked at Liz, who nodded. 

 “And you’re okay with this? This guy impersonating your father?” Ressler asked Liz. 

 “…Yes.” Liz said. 

 The group was silent for several moments, then Aram went over and hugged Liz. 

 “Aww. Thanks, Aram.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 Aram then went to shake hands with Red, but Red pulled him into a big hug. Liz smiled broadly. The tension was eased and everyone gave them a more sincere round of congrats. 

 “We each have a sonogram, if you’d like to see the baby.” Liz said. 

 Red and Liz showed the others the images and they were surprised when Samar got emotional. 

 “Oh my god. It’s so cute.” Samar said, wiping her eyes. 

 Once the buzz of the big surprising news eventually died down, they had to get to work. Ressler didn’t really know what to call “Reddington” now, but he figured he would go with “Red”.

 “Sorry to break up the celebration, but...Red, do you have a case for us today?” Ressler said. 

 “I do. There’s a person called the Hoaxer; it doesn’t sound serious, but it is. The Hoaxer creates massive distractions that take up the time and attention of law enforcement and emergency services while his or her associates commit crimes and get away with them.” Red said. 

 The task force worked on getting organized for the case, then they finished for the day. Liz and Red went back to their safe house. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	16. Chapter 16

 After having a snack together, Liz and Red were sitting on the sofa, relaxing. Liz was thinking about how the day went, and she felt like she wanted her colleagues’ approval of her relationship with Red. She cared a lot about what they thought, especially Cooper.

 “Do you think it went okay earlier? They were pretty shocked…” Liz said. 

 “It was fine, sweetheart. Of course they were surprised, but I think they warmed up to the idea. They were happy for us.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said quietly.

 “What for?” He asked. 

 “Reassuring me. And helping with the announcement. I just froze.” She said. 

 “It’s okay, baby. You’re welcome.” He said. 

 They went quiet and Liz got lost in thought again. She felt Red’s hand take hers and their fingers interlaced; she looked at him. 

 “Do you think…in the future…you might be able to tell me, and our child, about your past?” Liz asked. 

 Red just looked into Lizzie’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “…Perhaps, but I can’t make any promises, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz gave him a sad smile. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “I’m sorry. Of all the people in the world, you had to fall for someone with a checkered past and an extremely complicated life.” He said wryly. 

 Liz gently shook her head. 

 “We’re meant to be together, and I want to be with you, in spite of all that. I would love to know more about you, but I understand that you can’t tell me. What matters most is that I know who you are when you’re with me. You’re my companion and friend, my lover, my protector. Our child will know you as his—or her—loving, protective, funny, sweet, amazing daddy.” Liz said.

 “…Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 Red pulled Lizzie closer into an embrace, then he kissed her. He was very touched by her forgiveness, and her love for him. She nuzzled closer and kissed his cheek, then his neck. 

 “God you smell fantastic.” Liz said emphatically.

 Red smiled amusedly; Lizzie still seemed to be captured by his scented products every time she smelled them. Liz was indeed captured by his scented products, especially when she put her face against his warm skin and breathed them in. They smelled much better on him than from the bottles. Red felt Lizzie’s nose against his neck, then her lips again; she made a soft “mmm” sound. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said, chuckling. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded dreamily. 

 “…If you keep it up, you’re going to really turn me on.” He said. 

 Liz pulled back and looked at him; she hadn’t expected that. 

 “Oh?” She said, intrigued. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Yes. It reminds me of our first time…you kept getting closer to me and touching me, including sniffing my neck.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and blushed as she recalled it. 

 “Yeah…I couldn’t stop myself that night, thanks to the sangria. You’re irresistible to me. Even though at the time, you were my daddy, it didn’t matter. I just had to finally have you. And actually, the fact that it was forbidden just made it more exciting. I wasn’t supposed to feel that way, or touch you like that. It turned me on.” Liz admitted. 

 Red was a little astonished. 

 “You’re _such_ a naughty girl, Lizzie.” He said, marvelling at her. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I know.” She said, smirking.

 They gazed at each other for several moments. 

 “We can pretend it’s forbidden right now, if that works for you…” Red said flirtatiously. 

 Liz giggled again. 

 “Yeah…” She said softly. 

 Liz put her hand on the bulge in Red’s trousers, and she began rubbing it. 

 “I’m not supposed to do this, ‘cause you’re my daddy…” She said, starting their role-play. 

 Red gently put his hand on Lizzie’s breast and caressed it. 

 “And I’m not supposed to do this…”

 Red then leaned in and kissed her neck. 

 “Or this…” He said softly. 

 Red continued kissing her neck.

 “Mm…it’s wrong, daddy…” She said breathily. 

 That turned them both on. 

 “Yes, baby. It is…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz lay back on the sofa and Red got on top of her; she had one leg up on the back of the sofa and one nearly hanging off the edge of the sofa. He rubbed against her through their clothes, and she whimpered. 

 “We really shouldn’t be doing this, baby.” Red said. 

 He was pleasantly surprised by how much that aroused Lizzie; she whined and squirmed, rubbing herself more firmly against his erection. 

 “Please, daddy?” She implored. 

 Red had a hard time resisting her and making their role-play last longer. 

 “We can’t, Lizzie…” He said halfheartedly. 

 Liz clutched his shirt and rubbed against him more quickly. 

 “Daddy…please…it feels so good.” She begged. 

 “Oh god…alright, baby…daddy will give you what you want. Just this once.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled; she felt like she’d seduced him all over again. Red backed away and undid his belt while Lizzie pulled her jeans and panties down. He undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers as Lizzie took her bottoms off and tossed them on the floor. Liz spread her legs very wide again, and waited excitedly as Red lustfully looked between her legs. 

 “You want this, don’t you, daddy…you want to be inside me…” Liz said. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said intensely. 

 Red got on top of Lizzie again and rubbed against her, skin on skin. They both moaned and Liz nearly climaxed already. She felt him position his tip at her slippery opening, but he just gently nudged her, teasing her. She whined again. 

 “Please, daddy. Put it in…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Okay, baby.” Red said softly. 

 Red pressed forward and slipped inside her; she whimpered and once again, she almost climaxed. Liz was extraordinarily aroused. Red moaned quietly when he slid all the way in. 

 “Ohh Lizzie.” He said breathily. 

 Liz squirmed and ground her hips, trying to get him to start thrusting. Red gave in and thrust steadily into Lizzie, making her moan and breathe heavily. He watched her close her eyes in pleasure. 

 “Mm…harder…” She said. 

 Red got more rough with her. 

 “Oh…yes…daddy…” She panted. 

 Their pleasure was getting more intense and they wanted to achieve release, so Red grasped the back of the sofa as leverage, then he thrust very quickly and roughly. 

 “Oh! Daddy!” Liz said. 

 Red loved hearing Lizzie get more vocal. He felt her becoming tighter and even wetter as he drove into her. She kept whimpering loudly, then she suddenly gasped and cried out very loudly as she reached her orgasm. Liz felt wave after wave of pleasure go through her, and Red groaned as he started coming; he had such a strong orgasm, he kept spurting into her forcefully for several moments. Red sighed with satisfaction as the last trickle spilled into Lizzie. She moaned breathily and put her arm over her eyes in a moment of complete satisfaction. Liz then moved her arm and looked up at Red. 

 “That was…I don’t even know…” Liz said, then she giggled joyfully.

 Red chuckled. 

 “It was.” He agreed. 

 Red placed soft kisses all over Lizzie’s face and neck, making her giggle some more. 

 “You’re my sweet, beautiful, kinky baby, aren’t you Lizzie?” He said adoringly. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 They kissed passionately for a few moments, then they looked at each other again. Red lightly touched Lizzie’s cheek. 

 “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He asked. 

 “No, don’t worry.” She said softly. 

 They kissed again, then he gently slipped out of her and sat up. Liz got up and made her way to the bathroom; she sat on the toilet and suddenly, Red’s warm semen poured out in a surprisingly large amount. _No wonder I got pregnant_ , she thought; she blushed and smiled slightly. Liz went pee and flushed the toilet, then she washed her hands. When she came out, Red had his trousers and belt done up. He watched her put her panties and jeans back on, then she sat with him on the sofa. Liz sighed contentedly and snuggled up to Red. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said tiredly. 

 “Yes, it certainly was, Lizzie.” Red said, then he kissed her on the head. 

 “I love you, Red.” She said. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They sat quietly for a little while. 

 “Let’s have a nap here together.” Red said. 

 “Okay. We better enjoy it before my belly gets too big to fit on here with you.” Liz said humorously.

 “Well, when your belly gets big, we could always stay at a safe house with a pull-out couch.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Yeah, we could.” She said, smiling. 

 Red reclined on the sofa and put his head on a cushion, then Lizzie lay down partially on him and rested her cheek on his chest. They both sighed quietly and felt very cozy; a short while later, they fell asleep. 

 Liz woke up from a deep sleep and her cheek was squished against Red’s chest. She realized she’d drooled on him a little bit. She lifted her head and embarrassedly wiped his shirt, which woke him up. 

 “Sorry. I drooled on you.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “That’s alright. I’ll get baby drool all over my shirts. This is good practice.” He said lightheartedly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Nice.” She said somewhat sarcastically. 

 They smiled at each other and then they sat up. 

 “I’ll make supper for us.” Red said. 

 “I’ll help.” Liz said, getting off the sofa. 

 Red reluctantly accepted Lizzie’s offer, so they washed up and made supper together. Afterwards, he insisted on doing the dishes alone, so Liz put the TV on and flipped channels. When he was done the dishes, Red went into the living room and just stood there, adoring Lizzie as she found a mystery to watch. She was getting into the show, but she eventually noticed he was leaning against the doorway. Liz studied Red, with his slight smile, and his rolled up shirt sleeves. 

 “Wow, you look extra handsome.” Liz said all of a sudden. 

 Red laughed amusedly and came over to her. 

 “Thank you.” He said. 

 He sat on the sofa and crossed his legs. 

 “What are we watching?” He asked. 

 “Columbo.” She said. 

 “Ah. Okay. You better enjoy it while you can.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him. 

 “Why?” She asked. 

 “Because when the baby arrives, we’ll be watching a lot of Sesame Street and whatnot…” He said comically. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Is that still on?” She asked. 

 “I have no idea. But we’ll have to watch that type of thing.” He said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 Red put his head off to the side, deep in thought. 

 “Why were puppets so popular in the eighties?” Red asked rhetorically. 

 Liz cracked up laughing at the random question, which delighted him. 

 “I don’t know. Let’s just…watch Columbo.” Liz said, still chuckling. 

 “Alright.” He said, paying attention to the show. 

 Liz smiled and held Red’s hand. They watched the rest of the episode, then Liz turned the TV off. 

 “Red, do we have any limes, or lime candies here?” Liz asked. 

 “Uh…I can check for you.” Red said. 

 He went into the kitchen and searched the fruit bowl, the fridge and some drawers. Thankfully, the safe house had a stockpile of candies; Red found some Lifesavers, so he returned to Lizzie and handed them to her. 

 “Oh thank you!” She said emphatically.

 Red watched amusedly as she picked out the lime ones from the package and ate only those. 

 “So, is the Hoaxer dangerous? I worry about doing dangerous cases now that I’m pregnant. I don’t want anything to happen to the baby, or to us.” Liz said. 

 “No, it’ll be fine, sweetheart. The Hoaxer is like an immature prankster. They have fun coming up with creative ways to distract the police, firefighters and paramedics. For example, there was one incident where the Hoaxer left a few “bodies” on the riverside, and they turned out to be sacks of potatoes stuffed into clothing and wigs. The Hoaxer’s associates listened to a police scanner, and they waited until first responders were called to the “bodies”, then they went and robbed a bank. The police showed up too late after the robbery and didn’t find enough evidence to charge anyone.” Red said. 

 Liz felt reassured. 

 “Oh. Okay, good. Thanks, Red.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome.” Red said, then he kissed her on the cheek. 

 Liz went through the package of Lifesavers; she found another green one for herself, then she handed a red one to Red. He smiled and took it. 

 “I’m excited to go shopping for baby stuff…but it’s a bit too early for that.” Liz said. 

 “I’m excited, too. Well, we can think about what we’ll need and what we might like to get. You can go through websites and add things to your wish list, Lizzie. And money’s no object. How does that sound?” Red said. 

 “Okay. Is your business booming now?” She said, smirking. 

 “It is, actually.” He said, feeling smug. 

 “That’s good. I shouldn’t really say that, as an agent, but oh well. Just don’t tell me the details of your business.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “My lips are sealed.” He said. 

 Liz looked at his lips and then she leaned in and kissed him for several long moments. She pulled back and looked at him. He smiled charmingly at her. 

 “That was a nice surprise.” Red said. 

 “You have very kissable lips.” Liz explained. 

 “Oh. So do you.” He said. 

 They kissed again, then Red surprised Liz by bending down and kissing her tummy. 

 “I didn’t want the baby to be left out.” Red said. 

 “You’re so sweet.” Liz said softly. 

 They cuddled together for a while, just enjoying each other’s company as night fell. Liz yawned slightly. 

 “Are you ready for bed, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah. You?” Liz said. 

 “I’ll read for a little while, in bed.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They washed up and then Liz put a nightshirt on while Red wore an undershirt and boxers. They got into bed and she smiled as she watched him put his glasses on and pick up the sci-fi book he’d been reading. She snuggled against him and easily fell asleep while Red finished another chapter. He then put his book and glasses down and turned the lamp off. Lizzie woke up as he got comfortable, and he felt her back up into him and curl up, so he spooned her. Red put his hand on her lower abdomen and fell asleep a little while later.

 In the morning, Red woke up on his back, with Lizzie’s arm and leg sprawled over him. He smiled lightly and stroked her thigh. Liz awoke to Red’s light, loving touch, and she smiled. 

 “Mmm. Good morning, Red.” Liz said. 

 “Good morning, baby.” Red said. 

 “What time is it?” Liz asked. 

 Red reached over and checked his phone. 

 “Seven.” He said, putting the phone back down. 

 “We can go in to work a bit late today.” She said. 

 “Oh? Why is that?” He asked. 

 “Because I said so.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Alright. What would you like for breakfast? Or would you like to sleep for a while longer?” Red said. 

 “Hm. I’m gonna go back to sleep for a bit, then I’ll just have some toast.” Liz said tiredly. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Red put his hand on Lizzie’s arm and he relaxed while she fell back asleep. Liz only slept for a little while longer, then she woke up again, feeling more rested. She still had her arm and leg over Red, and she stretched gently. He kissed her on the head. 

 “Did I wake you?” Liz asked. 

 “No, sweetheart. I’ll go make your toast now.” Red said. 

 “Actually, I’m not ready for breakfast yet…” She said. 

 “Are you feeling sick?” He asked. 

 “No…” She said softly. 

 Liz was already partially on Red, so she moved over and got fully on top of him. She straddled him and put her hands near his shoulders. Red looked up at Lizzie, and she was biting her lip excitedly. 

 “Hm. Well, breakfast can wait…” Red said suavely, lightly rubbing her thighs. 

 “Yeah. If you’re up for it.” Liz said.

 Liz felt him becoming hard against her, so she rubbed herself on him. 

 “Oh, I’m up for it.” Red said.

 Lizzie giggled, then Red slowly lifted her nightshirt up to her waist, then up and off, so she was now naked. She pulled up his undershirt and tugged at it. 

 “I want you to be naked, too.” She said. 

 Red smirked, then Lizzie got upright on him to give him room; he took his undershirt off and tossed it on the floor. She was still rubbing against him. 

 “Sweetheart…you’ll have to get off for a moment.” He said. 

 Liz reluctantly got off Red and he took his boxers off; he tossed them aside and she eagerly straddled him again. They both moaned as she rubbed against him. Liz bent forward and kissed Red’s neck as she continued grinding her hips. She licked his neck and gave him a playful nip. 

 “You’re frisky this morning.” Red said in surprise. 

 Liz giggled, still at his neck, then she lifted her lower half; she reached between their bodies and guided him to her opening. Red was pleasantly surprised when he felt Lizzie sink down on him, easily taking him in almost all the way; she was very wet and aroused. She brought herself upright, and he grasped her hips and pulled her down so that he was deep inside her. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz said, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

 “Does that feel good, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Liz ran her fingers down his chest and abdomen, then they began moving together. Red guided their movements with his hands on her hips; he was enraptured by the sight of Lizzie, naked, lustful and in bliss on top of him. She put her head back slightly and closed her eyes again as she breathed a little heavier. Liz leaned forward a bit, and put her hands on Red’s chest as they moved faster. She was getting extremely wet and slippery, so she craved more friction. She rode him harder. 

 Red took the hint and pulled Lizzie down onto him more roughly. 

 “Ohh…yeah…” She breathed. 

 He was enchanted with the little whimpering sounds she was making every now and then. He looked forward to hearing them and he wondered what exactly he did that made her whimper. Red figured out that Lizzie made a cute little sound when he ground his hips, changing his angle slightly, mid-thrust. He kept doing this and she began trembling lightly. 

 “Oh…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was gratified to be giving Lizzie even more pleasure with this movement. Liz hadn’t even realized that was what she wanted, until he did it; now her pleasure was intensified. 

 “I’m so close…I want you to come with me…” Liz said. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said.

 He was very close, too. They continued for several moments, then Liz felt a mind-blowing orgasm crash over her. She moaned and squeezed Red with her thighs. She was very gratified to hear him exhale and feel him lose his rhythm. Red emptied himself into Lizzie with immense pleasure. They looked at each other and Liz wriggled gently on Red, making him shudder slightly; she smirked and thought about wriggling again, but she refrained. 

 “Red…you’re so sexy…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “So are you, Lizzie. You’re my pretty girl…” He said.

 Liz gave him a coy look and wriggled gently again; this time, Red didn’t shudder, so she continued moving on him. 

 “That turns you on, doesn’t it baby?” He said. 

 “Yes…and this feels so good…” She said breathily. 

 “Mm…keep going. I want you to come again.” He said seductively. 

 Liz whimpered quietly, and she focused on the slippery sensation. She loved it; it drove her crazy every time. She moved faster and whimpered again. 

 “That’s it, baby…” He said softly. 

 Red was almost ready to go again. He slipped in and out of Lizzie, thrusting as best he could, and she suddenly tensed up and stayed still. She moaned softly with her second orgasm. He kind of wished she would keep going. 

 “Lizzie…you’re turning me on all over again.” Red said breathily. 

 “Mmm. Good. Just let me know when you’re ready, and we’ll do it again.” Liz said. 

 They both chuckled gently. Red was astonished; Lizzie seemed to be entering the extremely horny phase a little early. He wondered what she would be like a few weeks from now, and he very much looked forward to it. 

 (To Be Continued…) 


	17. Chapter 17

 Liz was now entering week twelve of her pregnancy, and she had never felt hornier in her entire life. She was at the black site with Red, discussing the progress on the Hoaxer case, which was dragging on. She couldn’t concentrate on anything they were saying; she just kept staring at Red and craving him. Her attraction to him was always strong, but now that her hormones were amped up, it was intoxicating. Liz constantly wanted to kiss him, touch him and screw him.

 Red noticed Lizzie was gazing at him and giving him bedroom eyes, despite having made love right before coming to work. He’d thought she was insatiable before, but now, she was almost constantly all over him. He wondered if Lizzie would eventually wear him out. It would be a very pleasant kind of exhaustion, so he wouldn’t really mind. 

 “We’ve heard a few Hoaxer incidents over the police scanner lately, but we still haven’t been able to tell what the associates’ targets are before they act. There have been two armed robberies, several car thefts and a severe beating that they were likely responsible for. We need to figure out who these people are and what they’re planning.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded, then Aram described some stuff about tapping into phones that Liz tuned out. Cooper went to Aram’s computer and they were discussing some software, so Liz seized the opportunity. 

 “Red, can we talk in my office?” Liz asked. 

 “Of course.” Red said. 

 They went into her office, and Liz closed and locked the door. She closed the blinds and practically threw herself at Red, kissing him passionately and undoing his belt. 

 “Do you wanna do it again?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “God yes.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked and undid his trousers; she grasped the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down along with his pants. She knelt in front of him and took him into her mouth. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said softly.

 Liz whimpered excitedly and pleasured him until he was extremely hard, then she stood up and pulled her jeans and panties down. She quickly turned around and bent over her desk. Red gazed at Lizzie for a moment, then he caressed her butt; she squirmed longingly. 

 “Red…I want you so bad…please…” Liz implored. 

 Red was once again pleasantly surprised by how horny Lizzie was. 

 “Okay, baby.” Red said soothingly. 

 Lizzie’s need was urgent, so he positioned himself and then he thrust inside her almost all the way. She gasped slightly. 

 “Are you okay?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She breathed.

 Red felt her pushing back against him, so he thrust steadily. She breathed heavier and she whimpered in pleasure. Liz closed her eyes and grasped the desk to brace herself. 

 “Mmm…harder…” Liz said. 

 Red went harder and faster for her, and the desk bumped against the wall. 

 “Oh! Red!” Liz said loudly.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At Aram’s desk, the agents heard a slight banging noise and they heard Liz, who was obviously in a lot of pleasure. 

 “Oh my god…are they…?” Aram said embarrassedly. 

 “Yep…She’s three months pregnant now. Apparently, that’s when pregnant women get _really_ horny.” Samar said. 

 Aram gaped at Samar as he wondered if she’d researched pregnancy, while Ressler cringed as he suddenly got a mental image of Red going at it with Liz in her office. 

 “Ugh…too much information, Samar.” Ressler complained. 

 “Sorry.” She said, smirking. 

 Cooper chuckled. 

 “Let’s just focus on the task at hand, shall we?” Cooper suggested. 

 That was difficult, however, because they now heard a repetitive banging from Liz’s office.

 ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz was enraptured by the continuous friction from Red’s very quick, rough thrusts; she trembled and panted as she teetered on the edge of her climax. Red was about to come, so he was pleased when Lizzie whimpered loudly and tensed up on him. Liz had a massive orgasm, and she panted and whimpered with the waves of pleasure. Red thrust a few more times, then he groaned quietly as he started coming. He gushed deep inside Lizzie, then he sighed with relief. She moaned breathily and slumped forward onto the desk. Once they caught their breath, Red gently pulled out. They tidied up with some tissues and got dressed. 

 “Are you ready to go back out there, sweetheart?” Red asked.

 “Yep!” Liz said.

 Lizzie didn’t appear to be the least bit concerned about what her colleagues would think of them having sex at work, which was uncharacteristic of her. He wondered if she realized how loud they’d been. 

 “I think they could probably tell what we were doing…” He pointed out. 

 Liz moved closer and put her hands on Red’s chest.

 “Well, they’ll just have to deal with it. I’m pregnant.” She said, smirking.

 Red chuckled. 

 “Alright…well, let’s go face them.” He said.

 They left her office and joined the others, who were looking awkward. 

 “Sorry about that. I have other duties, besides the task force.” Red explained. 

 Liz looked down at the floor and tried not to laugh while her colleagues were a little embarrassed.

 Cooper cleared his throat. 

 “Aram, ask Reddington your question.” Cooper said. 

 “Uh…have your people found anything on the Hoaxer or one of the associates? We need to tap into one of their phones.” Aram said. 

 “They’re still working on it, but I trust they will find at least one of the people involved.” Red said. 

 “Okay, because we’re just chasing the incidents; even if I listened to the scanner or tapped into calls to emergency services, that’s all after the fact. I could scan other frequencies, in case I picked up on something, but that would be old school. No one uses walkie talkies anymore.” Aram said. 

 “Hm. Alright. It’s down to my sources, then. But like I said…not to worry. Something will turn up soon.” Red said. 

 “We just tried analyzing the incidents geographically, but that didn’t narrow it down much. The incidents are all over the place.” Samar said to Liz and Red.

 “Oh, that’s unfortunate. That analysis is usually extremely helpful.” Liz said. 

 They all nodded. 

 “Let’s wait for Reddington’s sources to find something; without a decent lead, we just keep spinning our wheels.” Cooper said. 

 They all agreed, and the meeting broke up. Liz and Red left together and went back to their latest safe house, which was a mansion in a remote area. 

 Liz was in the kitchen, making banana splits for them; she’d suddenly craved a banana split. She added some maraschino cherries and she drizzled fudge topping on them. Liz took them to the table and Red moved his crossword puzzle out of the way as she gave him one of the bowls. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome.” Liz said.

 She kissed his cheek before sitting down. 

 “You know, as frustrating as this case is, I don’t really mind going at a slower pace. We have more free time, and I feel safer.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded.

 “I agree. That’s good you feel safer, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They enjoyed their banana splits, then when they finished, Liz washed the dishes and joined Red at the table again. She adoringly watched him work on the crossword; he noticed she was watching him, and he looked up at her. 

 “Would you like to finish it together?” Red asked. 

 “Okay.” Liz said, smiling. 

 She moved closer and they went over the clues together. They filled in the rest of the puzzle, then Red folded up the paper and took his glasses off. Liz smiled at him. 

 “Those cherries were good. I think I’ll have another one. Did you want one?” She said. 

 “No, thanks.” He said. 

 Liz went to the fridge and got a cherry out of the jar, then she sat at the table. She put the cherry between her lips and twirled it as Red watched; she touched her tongue to it, savoring the sweetness. 

 “You are…unbelievable…” Red said, smiling and marvelling at her. 

 Liz giggled and then ate the cherry. 

 “I couldn’t resist.” She said, smirking. 

 “Mm.” He responded, still gazing at her. 

 “Did it turn you on?” She asked flirtatiously.  

 “Yes, it did.” He admitted. 

 “Good,” she said as she got up, “because I’m turned on.” 

 Liz took Red’s hand and gently pulled him, so he got up. He followed her into the bedroom and they stood by the bed, then she immediately took off her jeans and panties. Red was slightly taken aback when Lizzie took his hand and put it between her legs. She guided his fingers and they slipped between her inner lips. 

 “I’m soaking wet for you…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red quickly became hard as he delicately rubbed Lizzie’s slick folds. 

 “Mmm yes you are…” He said softly. 

 Liz undid Red’s shirt as he continued gently touching her; he realized he had to get out of his shirt, so only then did he stop. He pulled the sleeves off and dropped the shirt on the floor. She took her top and bra off as he undid his belt and trousers. Red took his trousers and boxers off, then his socks. Liz took her socks off and moved closer to him. She kissed him passionately while her fingernails lightly grazed his chest. He put his hands on her butt and pulled her closer; she whimpered into the kiss as she felt his erection against her abdomen. 

 “Let’s get on the bed, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz excitedly got on the bed, then she lay back and opened her legs. Red got on top of her and she ran her hands over his back as they rubbed against each other. They kissed heatedly, and then pulled apart, breathless. Red was amused as Lizzie whimpered excitedly and tried to put her hand between their bodies. He lifted up and she guided his erection to her entrance; he gently nudged her and she was so wet, he easily slipped inside. Liz moaned softly as Red glided into her and began slowly thrusting. She writhed slightly and pulled him closer. She then wrapped her legs around him and met his thrusts; they were pressed together, so she felt exquisite pressure on her clit while they moved together. 

 Red relished hearing Lizzie’s quiet whimpers as she met his thrusts. 

 “You’re so sexy…” He said in her ear. 

 Liz smiled.

 “So are you.” She breathed. 

 They moved a bit faster, and Red felt Lizzie’s hands go up his back; she moaned and grasped his shoulders. Liz decided to turn them on even more by getting kinky. 

 “Mm…daddy…” She whimpered. 

 “Ohh…you like that, baby?” He said.

 “Yes, daddy.” She purred. 

 Red quickened the pace again, and he felt Lizzie tightening on him; she was panting and whimpering softly. He pressed harder against her so that he was firmly rubbing her clit. 

 “Oh god…” Liz said weakly; she was nearly on the brink now. 

 Red tried to hold off, but he started coming. He lost his rhythm as he began spilling into Lizzie. He was gratified that she excitedly kept moving on him.

 “Daddy…” Liz whimpered.

 She moaned loudly and held Red tightly with her legs as she reached her orgasm. When the intense pleasure finally died down, they stayed still and sighed. A few moments later, Red was astonished when Lizzie ground her hips some more. They’d now had sex three times today, and she was going for a fourth orgasm.

 “Mmm…Red…I just can’t get enough of you.” Liz said. 

 “I can tell…” Red said in her ear. 

 Liz giggled softly. 

 “I can’t help it. You drive me crazy.” She said. 

 Red smirked, then he kissed her temple. He looked at her and she was blushing lightly; she was irresistible. Red resumed moving, just gently nudging and slipping in and out.

 “Does that feel good, baby?” He asked. 

 Lizzie closed her eyes and smiled.

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 Red continued and a short while later, Lizzie let out a cute single whimper as she orgasmed again. She squirmed slightly and then she slumped underneath him, giggling happily. 

 “Are you satisfied now, sweetheart?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, grinning. 

 Red kissed her.

 “…for now.” She added, as he gently withdrew from her. 

 Red slumped down beside her. 

 “Wow. Lizzie…” He said tiredly. 

 “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a break.” She said, giggling. 

 They faced each other and got comfy. 

 “Let’s have a nap together.” Liz said. 

 “That sounds wonderful.” Red said. 

 Liz pulled the blankets up over both of them and she snuggled up to Red. He moved over a little bit so that she could share his pillow; they were face to face, with their noses almost touching, and she was smiling. He kissed her, then he put his hand on her waist and they both closed their eyes. They quickly fell asleep. 

 Red woke up and realized Lizzie had fallen off his pillow; she was sprawled on her back, still asleep. He studied her and smiled as he gently put his hand on her lower abdomen. Liz gently awoke to feeling Red’s warm hand on her tummy. She looked over and smiled at him. 

 “Saying hi to baby?” Liz asked.

 “Yes.” Red said softly. 

 He kissed Lizzie. 

 “I wonder how he’s doing in there.” He said. 

 “So you think it’s a boy, too? You seemed reluctant to believe it.” She said. 

 “I believe it, but we’ll have to wait to find out for sure. I…I’ve never had a boy…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was shocked Red had just shared something about his past, even if it was indirect. Her eyes watered and she felt sad for him; he must have had a daughter, or daughters. Liz touched his cheek. She realized he wasn’t going to say anything more than that, so she spoke. 

 “…Well maybe you will now…” She said. 

 Red smiled and gently rubbed Lizzie’s tummy. 

 “Yes, perhaps we will. Do you still feel like it’s a boy?” He said. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “Yep.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled, then he kissed her cheek. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said. 

 Red moved down and kissed Lizzie’s tummy. 

 “I love you, little baby.” He said. 

 Liz felt emotional again; she smiled and hugged Red. They held each other for several long moments, then they pulled back and looked at each other. 

 “I thought you were going to nickname him Peanut.” Liz said amusedly. 

 “Oh, that’s a good idea. Do you think he’s too big for that now?” Red said. 

 “You can call him Peanut if you want to. As long as we come up with something else by the time he’s born.” She said, smiling.

 They both chuckled. 

 “Alright. Let’s get up and make some dinner, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 They got out of bed, got dressed in some comfy clothes and washed up, then they went and made dinner together. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	18. Chapter 18

 Later that night, Liz was sitting on the sofa with Red, watching a crime drama. She was snuggled against his side and feeling distracted by how warm he was, and how fantastic he smelled. He was wearing pyjama pants and a t-shirt, while she had a nightshirt on—and neither of them were wearing underwear. Liz was tempted to make a move on him but she worried she was wearing him out.

 Red heard Lizzie sigh; he looked over at her, and she seemed uninterested in the TV. She kept playing with her hair and looking at the ends of it.

 “We could watch something else.” Red suggested. 

 “No, it’s okay.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled gently.

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They watched the show for a couple minutes, but Liz glanced a few times at Red, including the front of his pyjama pants. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Are you tired?” She asked. 

 Red was slightly puzzled; he glanced at Lizzie. 

 “No, I’m fine. Are you tired?” He said. 

 “No, I’m a bit restless, actually…” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded. 

 Liz put her hand on Red’s thigh and she lightly ran her fingertips up and down as they continued watching the show. 

 “Red?” She said again. 

 “Yes baby.” He said. 

 “I don’t really feel like watching TV.” She said. 

 “Okay. What would you like to do instead?” He said. 

 Liz could no longer resist touching him. Red felt Lizzie’s hand slide up his inner thigh and cup the bulge in his pyjama pants. 

 “Oh…I see…” He said. 

 They looked at each other and Liz blushed lightly as she smiled at him. 

 “Am I wearing you out?” She asked guiltily. 

 “No…not quite.” He said, then he smirked. 

 Liz turned her body towards Red. 

 “Are you sure? ‘Cause I could just play with myself, and you could watch…” She said. 

 “Mm. As fun as that would be, I’d definitely like to…participate.” He said, pulling Lizzie so that she straddled his lap. 

 “Oh. What would you like to do to me?” She said excitedly. 

 Red leaned back and looked up at Lizzie. 

 “Whatever you want me to do. I could…put my face between your legs and lick you, until you’re begging me to stop…” He said.

 Liz whimpered very quietly in excitement, and she felt Red getting harder against her. She lustfully gazed down at him and she felt like she could orgasm just from being on his lap; his sexy low voice was also adding to her pleasure.

 “Or I could finger you, and slip inside to touch that special spot…” He said. 

 Liz pressed herself against Red’s erection and she whimpered again. He opened his mouth to make some more suggestions, but she clutched his t-shirt and kissed him passionately while she rubbed against him. After several moments, she breathlessly stopped the kiss. 

 “I want _this_ , daddy…” Liz said, firmly rubbing herself on him.

 Red became rock hard; he grabbed her bare butt under the nightshirt and pulled her roughly against him. 

 “Alright baby…I’ll give it to you.” He said. 

 Liz lifted off Red so that he could pull his pyjama pants down, then she straddled him again. She pulled up her nightshirt as she got on his lap; she whimpered as his erection lightly touched her sensitive flesh. They gazed lustfully at each other as Liz positioned herself, then she closed her eyes in pleasure when Red entered her. She gently pushed down and took him deeper. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

 She rocked up and down until he was in all the way, then they both moaned softly. 

 “You love having daddy inside you, don’t you baby?” Red said. 

 “Ohh yeah…” Liz said breathily. 

 “You’re a naughty girl…” He said. 

 Red was enthralled with the sexy little giggle Lizzie made. He gently bucked his hips, and she smiled and began moving on him. Liz kissed Red and caressed his shoulders as she held onto him. He reached under her nightshirt and very gently massaged her breasts. 

 “Tell me how naughty I am.” Liz said. 

 Red was intrigued and excited.

 “You’re a bad girl, Lizzie…” He said.

 “Mm…” She responded quietly.

 “This is very, _very_ wrong.” He said. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered excitedly.

 They moved faster. 

 “You shouldn’t be doing this with daddy…” He said breathily. 

 “Oh god.” She breathed. 

 Red pulled Lizzie down harder as he thrust into her. 

 “You should be punished…” He said. 

 “Mm…yes daddy…” She said. 

 They were both thrilled, and getting close to climaxing. They quickened the pace again.

 “Ohh baby…” Red moaned breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie tightening around him and she was whimpering. 

 “I’m going to come.” He said intensely.

 “Yes!” She panted.

 They breathed heavily, and Liz tensed up as she orgasmed. Red thought he wouldn’t have anything left after all the sex today, but he did; he spilled into Lizzie with immense pleasure. She squirmed slightly as he came, then as the waves of pleasure died down, she stayed still. They sighed in satisfaction and looked each other.

 “Okay, _now_ I’m worn out sweetheart. I can’t do any more today.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 “Although, four times isn’t bad.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled and blushed. 

 “Not bad? It’s amazing.” She said. 

 “…For a man of my age.” He quipped. 

 “Shh…don’t be silly.” She said, hushing him.

 Liz kissed him passionately, then she pulled back and smiled; Red saw the lovestruck look on Lizzie’s face and his ego was boosted again. 

 “So I’ve still got it…” He said, smiling charmingly at her. 

 “Oh fuck yeah. Red, I don’t know anyone who ‘has it’ as much as you. You’re magnetic and extremely sexy. And you’re phenomenal in bed.” She said frankly. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised by how much Lizzie was fawning over him. His ego was now through the roof.

 “I love you so much, Red…and not just because of the sex.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red chuckled.

 “I love you so much too, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz kissed his lips, his cheeks and his jawline. Red enjoyed being showered with kisses; he lightly rubbed Lizzie’s back, then he held her adorable butt. She lingered on him, perfectly content to stay there indefinitely.

 “Baby…you’ll have to move eventually.” He said amusedly. 

 “I know…I just love being so connected with you…” She said softly. 

 Red leaned back and rested his head on the back of the sofa.

 “I suppose we could just sleep like this.” He joked.

 Liz giggled.

 “Okay, let’s go to bed.” Liz said, smiling. 

 She gently lifted off him, then she went into the bathroom to go pee and tidy up. Red turned the TV and the lights off. Liz went into the bedroom, then Red went to the bathroom. When he joined Lizzie in the bedroom, he noticed she was already asleep; he smiled and gently shook his head. Lizzie had worn herself out today, too. He got into bed and wondered what tomorrow would have in store. He turned the lamp off and easily fell asleep. 

 In the morning, Liz woke up feeling tired and a little sore; she turned over and curled up with her back against Red. She felt him wake up and spoon her; he was so warm and comforting, she wanted to stay in bed like this forever. Red watched Lizzie pull the blanket up over her head.

 “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Red asked, going under the blanket with her. 

 “Exhausted.” Liz complained. 

 “Mm. No wonder…How’s Peanut doing?” He asked as he lightly rubbed her lower abdomen.

 Liz’s mood lightened instantly; she smiled and laughed. 

 “He’s fine.” She said. 

 “Good. How about we sleep for a while longer, then I’ll make breakfast.” He said. 

 “Thanks, Red. You’re so sweet.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said softly.

 They cuddled and dozed off again. The next time Liz awoke, it was because Red kissed her. She opened her eyes and smiled. 

 “Breakfast is ready.” Red said quietly. 

 “What? How long did I sleep for?” Liz said in surprise. 

 “A while. You were exhausted.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I was. You were exhausted, too, Red.” She said, astonished that he was so wide awake.

 Liz sat up.

 “Yes, but I’m fine now. And I wanted to have breakfast ready for you and Peanut.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz laughed and got out of bed.

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said.

 They went into the kitchen and Liz was pleasantly surprised by all the different healthy breakfast items for her to choose from, already laid out on the table. She chose some oatmeal with fresh blueberries, and some orange juice while Red had a bagel and fresh pineapple. After breakfast, Red did the dishes and rejoined Lizzie at the table. 

 Red leaned back in his chair and studied her. Lizzie was so beautiful, and she was the light of his life; she was also carrying their unborn baby. He could hardly believe it. Liz noticed Red was gazing at her and she wondered why. He wore a contented, gentle smile and there was a twinkle in his eyes. 

 “…What are you thinking about?” Liz asked shyly. 

 “You.” Red said adoringly.

 Liz waited for some elaboration. 

 “You’ve managed to give me hope, and happiness, Lizzie. I can’t believe my luck…I get to start life over again, with you and little…Peanut.” Red said.

 Liz felt her eyes tearing up. She wondered how a man this sweet became the concierge of crime; it just didn’t make sense. Although, he did reserve the sweetness for a chosen few, and to the outside world, he was conniving and ruthless.

 “I don’t know what to say, except I love you. You—and Peanut—have made me very happy, too.” Liz said. 

 Liz noticed Red had a way of flooring her with profound statements like that, out of the blue. She sniffled lightly and looked at him.

 “Do you want to have a shower with me?” Liz asked, bringing them back to the mundane. 

 “I’d love to.” Red said, standing up. 

 Liz got up and they went into the bathroom together. She took her nightshirt off while Red took his t-shirt off, then she watched him take his pyjama pants off. Red noticed Lizzie was looking him up and down. He turned the shower on and they got in. Lizzie was still checking him out as they washed. 

 “Sweetheart…you don’t want to wear yourself out so early in the day, do you?” Red asked. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “I’m just looking…” She said. 

 They started rinsing off.

 “Hm. I’ve heard _that_ before.” He said skeptically. 

 Liz gave him a slightly affronted look. 

 “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 “I remember a few months ago, you were a very naughty girl…you told daddy you were just looking, but you ended up touching…” He said. 

 Liz blushed deeper and she was getting turned on. Red was getting turned on too, which hadn’t been his intention. 

 “I remember that. You got on the bed and I took you into my mouth…” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 Red stared at Lizzie, vividly recalling the naughty incident, then he nodded. 

 “Yes…” Red said. 

 “That was fun…” Liz said. 

 “Mm. It was…” He said. 

 Liz looked down again and saw that Red now had an erection.

 “Oh…how about we have fun like that again, daddy?” She said seductively. 

 “…Lizzie, we can wait. If you want me to do it four times a day, we’ll have to plan it out so we don’t get exhausted.” He said.

 Liz giggled, then she lightly stroked his smooth, hard member. She whimpered subtly in her excitement. 

 “Do you want me to, daddy?” Liz asked. 

 Red considered it carefully for a whole two seconds, then he nodded. 

 “Yes, baby. If you want to.” Red said. 

 “I want to.” She said breathily. 

 Liz knelt in front of Red and eagerly took him into her mouth. Red felt a vibration from Lizzie whimpering; he sighed with pleasure and put his hand on the wall to steady himself. She took him as deep as she could, giving him long strokes, then she gently sucked his tip. 

 “My god, Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz was gratified by his response; she tightened her lips around him and moved faster. She heard him moan quietly, and she noticed she was getting very wet at her opening. Liz stroked Red’s base with her hand, then she pulled back and held him still while she licked his tip. He was craving more again. Liz began tasting his precum as she licked him.

 “Baby…” Red said breathily. 

 “Mm…daddy…” Liz said. 

 Liz quickly took him deep into her mouth again and he exhaled sharply. She was also extremely aroused and she was getting a lot of gratification from Red’s pleasure. She felt another slight gush of wetness from her opening as she moved quicker over him. Liz focused her attention just past his tip while she put her hand between his legs, encouraging him to part them. She delicately fondled him and then pressed that very pleasurable spot right behind his scrotum. 

 “Fuck…” Red said hoarsely. 

 Liz enjoyed that response; she tightened her lips and moved very quickly just past his tip while still nudging that spot. 

 “Lizzie, I’m going to come.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly in response, and kept going. She felt Red get even harder, then he groaned as he started coming. He throbbed against her lips as he spurted into her mouth. Liz kept swallowing over and over, until there was nothing left. Red relaxed and sighed loudly; he leaned closer to the wall and Lizzie gently released him. She stood up and revelled in his extremely satisfied expression. 

 “Did you enjoy that, daddy?” Liz asked amusedly. 

 Red let out a brief laugh at the understatement.

 “Sweetheart. That was mind-blowing.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled while Red recovered. 

 “…Remember what I said last night about licking you until you beg me to stop?” Red asked. 

 “Mhmm.” Liz responded, excitedly biting her lip. 

 “I’d like to do that now, if you want me to.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “…But let’s do it on the bed; I need to lie down after that…” He added. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red turned the water off and they got out; he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He didn’t want to waste time drying off, so he threw a big fluffy towel around Lizzie and held her around the waist as he whisked her off to the bedroom. 

 “What are you doing?!” Liz laughed. 

 “I don’t want to waste time. I want you to be really horny for this.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “There’s no need to rush. I’m really horny all the time.” She said. 

 They both chuckled.

 “Alright. Well in that case, you’d better dry off first. We don’t want you and Peanut getting a chill.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and began drying off; Red dried himself off, too. He watched Lizzie towel-dry her hair really well, then she smiled at him. 

 “Okay, I’m ready.” Liz said, smiling. 

 She got on the bed, naked, and lay back. Red also stayed naked and got on the bed with her; she opened her legs and he moved down, but she stopped him. 

 “Wait. Come here…” She beckoned, holding her hands out to him.

 Red moved back up so that he was hovering overtop of her. 

 “Kiss me.” She said softly. 

 “…I was going to.” He said cheekily. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “I mean like this.” She said, putting her hands on his cheeks. 

 Liz gently pulled him into a kiss while he was on top of her. They kissed for several moments then stopped to look at each other. Red put his hands on either side of Lizzie’s head and felt her hair. 

 “Your hair is still damp. Are you warm enough, sweetheart?” Red said softly. 

 “Yeah, as long as you’re on top of me.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Oh. Do you want me to just stay here to keep you warm?” He asked amusedly. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Yes, daddy…” She purred.

 Red felt Lizzie subtly grinding her hips, rubbing against him, and he realized that’s what she really wanted. 

 “Hm. Is that what you want, baby?” Red said.

 Liz began blushing, and she nodded. 

 “Okay sweetheart…keep going.” He said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie and pressed against her; she whimpered into the kiss and started firmly rubbing her moist flesh up and down his length. He heard her breathing more heavily, and they stopped kissing so he could watch her face. She blushed deeper as he gazed at her. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it baby?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Mmm…yes, daddy.” Liz said softly. 

 As they rubbed together, they got slippery with her fluid. 

 “Can you feel how wet I am, daddy?” Liz asked. 

 “Ohh…yes, baby…” Red said breathily. 

 “You make me so wet…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 Red was a little surprised he was so turned on, and getting hard already. Only Lizzie could do that to him. Liz noticed the effect she was having on him, and she got very excited. She squirmed longingly beneath him, moaning softly as she ran her hands over his back. Red sighed with pleasure. 

 “You’re turning me on again already…” Red said.

 Liz smiled and kissed him very passionately; she ran her hand over his buzzed hair, and it tickled her palm. She let out a sexy little giggle. 

 “It tickles, daddy…” She said breathily. 

 Red was almost ready to go again; Liz was close to climaxing as they rubbed against each other, but she tried to hold off. She wanted to feel him inside her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. He heard a quiet moan from her, and he wanted to be inside her. 

 “Lizzie…I’m hard enough now…do you want daddy inside you?” Red said. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Red suspected that had been Lizzie’s plan all along, since she tempted him to get on top of her—saucy little minx. He had a feeling she was going to wear him out again today. 

 “Alright sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 He put his tip against Lizzie’s slippery opening, and he gently pushed forward. He was able to easily glide all the way into her; they both moaned breathily. 

 “This is what you wanted, isn’t it baby.” Red said. 

 “Yes daddy.” Liz whimpered. 

 Liz was a little surprised when Red took hold of her leg and brought it up over his shoulder. Red went deeper and he felt Lizzie tighten on him for a moment. 

 “Is that okay, baby?” He asked. 

 “Yes. Oh…daddy…” She said. 

 Red was gentle and careful not to go too deep; he wanted to make sure Lizzie enjoyed it, as well as being careful about Peanut. Red changed his angle so that he was thrusting up towards the front of her body, and her leg began trembling on him. 

 “…That’s the spot…” Red breathed. 

 Liz just whimpered loudly in response. She panted and quivered lightly all over, and she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Red revelled in seeing the pleasure on Lizzie’s face; she kept whimpering and quietly panting “oh god”. 

 A short while later, Red was immensely gratified when Lizzie suddenly cried out very loudly with her orgasm. If they had neighbours, they would have heard her for sure. Her body was snugly surrounding him as the waves of pleasure went through her. Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s pleasure; he somewhat unexpectedly started coming. It was a smaller orgasm than earlier, but still wonderful. Liz moaned and squirmed as Red came, then she stayed still, feeling limp and shaky all over. They both relaxed and gazed at each other as they caught their breath. 

 “Oh my god, Red.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smirked and helped Lizzie’s leg down. He kissed her and then gently pulled out. 

 “That was a pleasant surprise. I didn’t think I’d be able to manage it after what you did to me in the shower.” Red said humorously, as he got comfy beside her. 

 “Well, I’m glad you were able to.” Liz said happily. 

 They turned onto their sides, facing each other. Liz kissed Red. 

 “One down, three times to go. Or are we counting the shower as one?” Red said teasingly. 

 Liz playfully slapped his arm. 

 “We don’t have to do it four times a day!” Liz said, laughing. 

 Red gave her a sweet kiss.

 “Alright, sweetheart. Just let me know when you’re feeling frisky…and as long as I’m up for it, we’ll do it.” He said, pulling her closer.

 “Mm. Sounds good.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie’s neck and caressed her butt, then she put her arm and leg over him. They relaxed, entangled with each other for a while before carrying on with the day. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	19. Chapter 19

 Liz and Red were doing a crossword puzzle together after lunch, when Red’s phone rang. He answered and Liz watched him as he listened for a few moments, then he started laughing. She was curious.

 “Oh my. Well, that’s very interesting. Thank you.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Liz gave him an expectant look. 

 “You’re not going to believe this…an associate of mine found out that the Hoaxer is a man in his late seventies; a retired journalist, who knows the types of things that really get the attention of first responders. His name is Colin Breen.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I wouldn’t have guessed that; his stunts are so…childlike.” She said. 

 Red chuckled.

 “No, I wouldn’t have guessed it either.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz shook her head and thought about adding this case to her profiling notes. 

 “I guess we’ll have to go in to work. You should call Cooper.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “…Where’s my phone?” She asked. 

 “The bedroom. We spent a long time in there earlier…” He said with a smug expression. 

 “Oh…right.” She said, smirking. 

 Liz went to the bedroom and got her phone, then she returned to Red at the table. She sat and called Cooper. She gave him the update, and Cooper also chuckled about the Hoaxer’s real age; he was expecting someone in their late teens, not late seventies. Red adoringly watched Lizzie as she talked on the phone, then she hung up and smiled at him. 

 “Cooper said Aram just needs to research Breen right now; we don’t have to go in to the black site yet.” Liz said. 

 “Oh, alright. What would you like to do now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 Lizzie gave him an excited, happy smile. 

 “I’d like to browse online for baby stuff.” She said. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 They went into the living room and sat on the sofa together; Liz put her computer on her lap, turned towards Red so they could both see it. She went to a site and searched for cribs. The reality of expecting a baby set in again for both of them; they were nervous and excited. They looked at several cribs and Liz paused when she saw a cute white one.

 “How about this one? It’s cute and it’s got the best ratings.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. It’s only got five-thousand good reviews. Is there one with ten-thousand? It has to be the very best for Peanut.” Red said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay, we can look for one with ten-thousand good reviews, but I’ll bookmark this one.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 “Hmm…let’s see…oh there’s a really highly rated pump. I should get one, then you can feed Peanut mommy’s milk.” She said. 

 Red smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and added it to her bookmarks. 

 “There are bibs and onesies and stuff, but those can wait. Oh! Diapers.” Liz said. 

 Red continued smiling as Lizzie looked up diapers for newborns and bookmarked them. 

 “What else?” Liz asked, looking at Red. 

 “A car seat and stroller.” He said. 

 Liz nodded, then she looked up car seats. 

 Red pointed to one with the highest ratings. 

 “That one looks good. I think it has high enough safety ratings to meet my standards.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay.” She said, bookmarking it. 

 They browsed through strollers and added a few to the bookmarks to decide later. There were some featured product ads on the page and Liz looked at the tiny colorful booties. 

 “Oh look…they’re so cute…” Liz said, then she began crying. 

 Red put his arm around her and rubbed her. 

 “They’re adorable…they look like mommy’s colorful socks.” He said softly. 

 Lizzie sniffled a few times. 

 “Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “I can’t believe we’re doing this. We’re gonna have a _baby_ together, Red.” She said. 

 “I know, sweetheart. It’s amazing.” He said, still holding her. 

 Red kissed her on the head; he felt emotional too, but he didn’t want to break down crying in front of Lizzie. She kissed him on the cheek, then she pulled away and reached for tissues. She blew her nose. 

 Liz tried to continue browsing, but when she looked at a mobile with stars on it, she felt too emotional again. She could picture it moving, entertaining little “Peanut” in the crib. She put a tissue to her eyes again. 

 “We can come back to this later, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 Lizzie nodded, still with the tissue on her eyes. Red gently took her computer off her lap, closed it and put it on the coffee table. He then embraced her and held her close. 

 “I’ll be okay, I’m just really emotional. This is such a big step for us.” Liz said, with her face against his collarbone. 

 “I know, baby. I love you.” Red said, rubbing her back. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said. 

 Liz rested against him and she relaxed. He was always so comforting to her; his warm embrace soothed her. She thought about how it would probably soothe their baby, too; he was going to be such a good daddy. Liz nuzzled into his neck and kissed him. She then kissed his cheek and gently turned his face so she could kiss his lips. 

 Liz paused and studied Red. 

 “You’ll be such a good daddy.” She said softly. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. You’ll be such a good mommy.” He said, lightly smiling. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Liz kissed him again, a few times. 

 “Mm. I’m enjoying all these kisses.” Red said happily. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Are you?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 He was amused as Lizzie continued planting kisses all over his face and neck. He chuckled. 

 “Red, you’re so sweet.” Liz said, giggling. 

 She kissed him passionately. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 Red felt Lizzie get on his lap like she did last night; she rubbed against him and he was becoming hard. 

 “I take it you’re feeling frisky, Lizzie?” Red said playfully. 

 “Yeah.” Liz purred. 

 “Okay, baby. I’m up for it.” He said. 

 “You sure are…” She said, rubbing against his hardness. 

 Red smirked at Lizzie, then she got up and took her jeans and panties off. She was still wearing her bright pink socks, which he found amusing. He just unzipped his trousers and pulled his erection out of his boxers. Red leaned back and Lizzie excitedly straddled his lap; she seemed to really love this position. She positioned herself and gently pushed down so that he entered her. 

 “Ohh Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz moaned and slowly moved up and down on him. 

 “Am I your naughty girl, daddy?” She asked seductively. 

 “Yes, baby. But being naughty feels good, doesn’t it…” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said breathily. 

 Red held Lizzie’s hips and guided her movements; they went a bit faster, then his phone rang again. Lizzie whined as Red grabbed his phone from the end table. 

 “Keep going. It’s just Smokey.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked and kept moving on Red while he answered the phone. 

 “What is it?” Red said impatiently. 

 “We somehow have _two_ criminals booked for the same vacation house at the same time.” Smokey said worriedly. 

 “Oh for god’s sake.” Red said.

 He just held the phone for a few moments, trying to think while Lizzie went up and down on him. It was difficult to concentrate. She then whimpered. 

 Smokey heard a woman whimper. 

 “Dude, every time I call you…” Smokey said in disbelief. 

 “...Just give it to whoever booked first, but find somewhere else for the second one.” Red said, somewhat intensely as Lizzie quickened the pace. 

 “Fine. Who’s your chick, anyway? Or is it a different one this time?” Smokey said. 

 Red hung up on Smokey and put his phone on the end table. 

 “Sorry, baby.” He said. 

 “It’s okay.” She said breathily; Liz was thrilled that Red had managed to stay hard for her the whole time. 

 She was even more thrilled now that he resumed thrusting and grasping her hips. 

 “Mm…yeah…harder, daddy.” Liz said. 

 Red pulled her down and thrust a bit harder. 

 “You like that?” He asked.

 “Yes…daddy…I’m gonna…” She panted. 

 Liz suddenly gasped and then moaned as she reached her orgasm; she clutched Red’s shirt and tensed up on him. She was gratified to feel him continue thrusting during her climax, but then he slowed down.

 “Do you want me to stop?” Red asked. 

 “No!” Liz said emphatically. 

 Red picked up the pace again, and Lizzie closed her eyes in pleasure; their lovemaking was very slippery and it felt incredible to both of them. Red was getting closer now and Liz was actually heading towards another climax. 

 “Are you going to come again, baby? Come for daddy.” Red coaxed. 

 “Mm…yes, daddy…” Liz whimpered. 

 They kept up the fast pace and Red could tell it wouldn’t be much longer now; Lizzie’s thighs were trembling and she was making cute little whimpers, not to mention she still had a vice grip on his shirt. Red put his hands on her waist and bounced her up and down on him. 

 “Oh…” Liz whimpered. 

 A couple moments later, she moaned as she orgasmed again; Red immediately let himself go and he started coming. He gushed heavily into Lizzie, then they both sighed with relief. He slumped against the sofa and smiled at her. 

 “That was delightful.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled at his eccentric choice of words. 

 “It _was_.” She said, then she kissed him a few times. 

 “I love you.” She said.

 Liz kept kissing him, and he chuckled. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said between kisses. 

 Liz gently got off Red and went into the bathroom to get tidied up. Red watched Lizzie come back into the living room, naked from the waist down except for her pink socks, and he smirked. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said softly. 

 She chuckled as she picked up her clothes. 

 “Thanks.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz put her panties and jeans back on, then she sat down next to Red, who already had his trousers done up. She sighed contentedly. 

 “Now what?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Let’s find more baby stuff.” Liz said, reaching for her computer. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They browsed through more baby products and bookmarked them, until Lizzie spotted a plush bunny similar to her own; she felt a bit emotional again, and they took a break for a snack. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fast-forward again here. I'll do that from time to time, so we can get through Lizzie's pregnancy without the story turning into a novel.

 Liz was now in her twentieth week of pregnancy. Her tummy was getting bigger and she was amused by how often Red enjoyed rubbing it and talking to Peanut through it. She’d had a few checkups and scans, but today was their big scan, when they’d find out if Peanut was a boy or girl. Red drove them to an actual clinic this time, which was surprising to Liz, but the nurse was a trusted part of his personal medical team.

 Liz kept glancing excitedly at Red as they waited, then they were called into the room. 

 “Hello, Mr. Reddington. Elizabeth, I’m Bryan, and I’ll be doing your scan today; I’m a nurse but I also do sonography.” The nurse said. 

 Liz and Red greeted him and she got settled on the bed. 

 “I’m sure you’re prepared for the cold gel by now, but are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?” Bryan said cheerfully. 

 Liz looked up at Red and they both smiled and nodded. 

 “Okay…let’s see…” Bryan said as he put the gel on and began scanning. 

 Red and Lizzie nervously waited and watched the screen. 

 “Everything looks healthy…and…your baby is…a boy!” Bryan said.

 Liz gasped and then giggled; Red chuckled. 

 “And you can see his cute little face.” Bryan said. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said. 

 “Amazing.” Red said. 

 They were enthralled by seeing their tiny baby boy while he was still in her belly. It was wonderful. 

 “I’ll give you some sonograms. He’s probably changed a lot since the other ones.” Bryan said. 

 “He certainly has.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz wiped the gel off her tummy and fixed her clothes, then she sat up excitedly. She felt a bit dizzy, so she lay back down. 

 “Oh sweetheart, be careful.” Red said gently. 

 Liz nodded, and he petted her head. 

 Bryan handed them the sonograms, and they thanked him; when Liz felt better, she carefully sat up and then they went to the car so Red could take them home. 

 “That was so amazing. I knew it! I knew Peanut was a boy.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red laughed. 

 “It _was_ amazing. And yes, you knew all along. I didn’t realize I could make a boy…” Red said. 

 Liz was surprised he once again alluded to having a daughter—or daughters—before. She wondered what happened to her—or them. She gently rubbed his upper arm, then she looked at one of the sonograms. Several moments passed as she stared at the image.

 “He’s adorable.” She said. 

 “He really is. He takes after his mommy.” He said, smiling. 

 “He takes after both of us.” She insisted.

 Red drove them home to their latest safe house, which was a huge loft. They went inside and sat on the sofa together, then they both looked at the sonograms again. They then compared them to the first ones, when Peanut was a ‘tadpole’. They laughed joyfully, then silence fell over them.

 “I love you, Elizabeth.” Red said, very seriously. 

 “Aww. I love you too, Red. So much.” Liz said.

 She kissed him and they hugged for several moments. 

 “My back is a bit sore. I’m gonna have a nice warm bath. Do you want to join me?” She said. 

 “Hm. Sure. That sounds lovely.” He said. 

 The loft had a spacious, swanky bathtub unit so they would easily fit in it together, with room to spare. Liz led the way to the en suite bathroom and began undressing. Red followed her and he stood in the doorway, watching adoringly as Lizzie got naked; her little tummy was adorable. She looked at him expectantly, so he finally started undressing while she turned the water on. 

 Liz turned around and looked at Red as the tub filled. She smiled and gave him a coy look as she checked him out. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. They waited impatiently for the tub to fill, which took a long time because it was so large.

 “We should’ve started running the bath before we left for our appointment.” Liz joked. 

 They chuckled. 

 “Yes. Having a gigantic tub isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Red said. 

 He touched Lizzie’s hair, and her cheek; he lovingly surveyed her nude body, then he put his hand on her tummy and kept it there.

 “I can’t believe you’re already about halfway through.” Red said softly.

 “I know.” Liz said quietly, looking at her belly.

 She felt a tiny movement and she looked up excitedly. 

 “He just moved. He’s saying hi to daddy.” Liz said happily. 

 “Oh,” he said as he knelt in front of her, “hi, Peanut. Mommy and I love you very much. And don’t worry, we’ll find a new name for you when you come out.” 

 Liz giggled as he kissed her tummy and she felt a slight movement again. 

 “He just did it again.” She said in amazement. 

 Red smiled and rested his cheek against her; he was so happy. He stayed there, hugging her, with his hands on her butt and his cheek against her little baby bump. 

 “Red…the tub is finally full.” Liz said.

 “Alright.” He replied, and reluctantly stood up. 

 Liz turned the water off and she stepped in, then Red joined her. She sighed relaxedly as the warm water soothed her back. They were each sitting on their own ledge in the tub, but Red wanted to be closer to Lizzie. 

 “Come here, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz smiled and joined him on his ledge. He kissed her on the head and put his arm around her. They relaxed quietly for a while. 

 “How about you sit on my lap?” Red said. 

 “I don’t want to squish you.” Liz said.

 “You won’t squish me…everything’s lighter in the water.” He teased. 

 Liz gave him a mock-affronted look, then she chuckled. She moved over and sat on his lap. 

 “Is that okay?” She asked. 

 “Yes of course, silly girl.” He said. 

 Liz felt Red’s hands on her tummy. 

 “I think Peanut enjoyed talking to daddy.” She said. 

 “I enjoyed talking to him, too.” He said. 

 Liz giggled softly. 

 “Do you think I can text the sonogram to Cooper and everyone?” She asked. 

 “Of course, Lizzie. They’ll like that.” He said. 

 “Okay. I wasn’t sure if it would be too risky or something.” She said. 

 “No, it’s fine, baby.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 Red heard Lizzie sigh quietly and she leaned back against him. He lightly rubbed her tummy, then he wandered upwards and gently cupped her breasts. 

 “God you’re beautiful.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said softly; she was becoming aroused from his gentle caress.

 Red kissed behind her ear, then his hands travelled back down to her tummy. Lizzie wriggled slightly in his lap and she sighed again. 

 “Are you just getting comfortable, or was that a hint?” Red asked flirtatiously. 

 “That was a hint.” Liz said, giggling. 

 “I see.” Red said, intrigued.

 He hugged her from behind and put his lips to her ear. 

 “What do you want, baby?” Red asked quietly.  

 “You know what I want, daddy.” Liz said breathily.

 “Mm. I believe I do…” He said.

 Liz arched her back and squirmed subtly; she could feel that he was getting hard.

 “Although, we might have to get out. Bathtub sex doesn’t really work.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll make it work for you.” Red said. 

 “Oh?” She responded, intrigued. 

 “Yes. We’ll just go slow…and daddy will stay deep inside you…” He said in her ear. 

 “Oh…” She said again, this time in a whimper. 

 Red put his hand between Lizzie’s legs and gently pressed back and forth on her clit, which made her moan quietly. 

 “Mmm that feels good, daddy…” Liz purred. 

 Liz could feel Red’s erection against her butt, and his warm body against her back. The water was also warm, and she began blushing; she moved her hair off to the side. Red noticed Lizzie’s pink flushed cheek as she turned slightly and put her hair off to the other side. He found it adorable, so he kissed her cheek. 

 Red felt Lizzie wriggle on his lap again and her clit was becoming firmer; she breathed heavier, too, but he just continued and waited for her to make the next move. 

 “Daddy…I’m ready.” Liz said breathily, squirming again. 

 Liz lifted up off his lap. 

 “You can get on again, baby.” Red said gently. 

 He amusedly watched Lizzie look back then carefully move backward and lower herself, like she once again worried about squishing him or something.

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. Come on.” He said, smiling. 

 “It’s hard to tell where you are under the water.” She said.

 They both chuckled. 

 “Come here, silly baby.” Red said.

 He took hold of her hip with one hand while he positioned himself with the other. Red guided Lizzie down onto him and he entered her. 

 “Oh!” She said.

 Red smirked.

 “Is that okay?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 Liz lowered herself a bit more until Red was all the way in, then she felt him nudging very gently, staying deep inside her. He was right; this method made bathtub sex more practical. Liz felt Red’s hand between her legs again, and she moaned. The dual sensation of being filled by him and having her clit stimulated was amazing. She wondered if it was working for him, though. 

 “Is this okay for you?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said breathily. 

 He kissed her neck. 

 “You’ll make daddy come, don’t worry…” He said, next to her ear. 

 Liz felt an excited shiver go up her spine. 

 “Mmm.” She responded. 

 Red moved a bit faster inside Lizzie, and he listened to her little whimpers. He paid attention to every breath and every movement, and how her clit was very firm under his fingers. He continued pressing back and forth on it and she moaned intensely. Red used his other hand to gently caress her breast, which turned him on even more. His wet hand slipped over her nipple as he delicately rubbed it. He felt her nipple getting very firm, too; he loved how she responded to him. She subtly ground her hips and breathed heavily. 

 “…daddy…” She breathed. 

 “That’s it, baby…” He encouraged her. 

 She whimpered. 

 Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s pleasure as she squirmed, panted and whimpered on him. 

 “I want you to come, daddy…” Liz said urgently. 

 “I will…” Red said intensely. 

 Red held Lizzie’s hip with one hand while he continued pleasuring her; she nudged down onto him a little harder and faster. He moved his fingers quicker and Lizzie suddenly gasped and whimpered as she reached her orgasm. Liz felt her body clamping down on Red with the waves of pleasure, and it was exquisite. Red felt her tightening on him as she squirmed, and he exhaled sharply as he started coming. He spilled into Lizzie as the intense pleasure washed over him, then he relaxed. They went still and both sighed contentedly. 

 Liz turned her face to the side. 

 “You came, right?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said. 

 She blushed again.

 “Okay, good.” She said softly.

 Bathtub sex clearly wasn’t her forte. Red smiled and kissed her shoulder. Liz gently lifted off his lap and turned around to face him; she smiled and kissed him.

 “Maybe we won’t have sex in the bath on a regular basis. It’s obviously not my thing.” Liz said wryly. 

 “It worked for you, though.” Red said smugly. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “It did. I wasn’t sure if it worked for you.” She said. 

 “It did.” He said, smiling. 

 They kissed again. 

 “Let’s get out and dry off.” Red said. 

 “Yeah. Do you want an ice cream sandwich? Peanut seems to want one.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red laughed. 

 “Sure, why not.” He said. 

 They got out of the tub and left it to drain, which would take a long time. They dried off, then got dressed in some comfy loungewear. Liz led the way into the kitchen area where she got two ice cream sandwiches out of the freezer. She handed one to Red as he joined her. 

 “So, what else do you want to do on our day off?” Liz asked. 

 “Hm. I have no idea.” Red said humorously. 

 “Okay. Well, your homework is to think of the next case. I’m hoping it’s like the Hoaxer; it was fairly easy and slow-paced, and then catching him was really funny. He was a real character. I can’t believe he almost out-ran Ressler; he was in his late seventies!” Liz said. 

 They chuckled. 

 “Yes, it was rather amusing. I’ll think of something. What are you going to work on?” Red said. 

 “I’m gonna write in the pregnancy journal you got me.” Liz said happily.

 She gave him a kiss before taking a nibble of her ice cream sandwich.  

 “You won’t write about sex in the bathtub, will you?” He teased. 

 “No!” She laughed.

 “I’ll probably show it to Peanut one day…he’d be traumatized.” She added. 

 “He would. Poor thing.” He said, shaking his head comically.

 (To Be Continued…)


	21. Chapter 21

 That night, Liz and Red had just gone to bed together; she was relaxing and snuggling with him while he started a new book. Red was startled when Lizzie suddenly sat up.

 “I forgot to text the sonograms to everyone!” She said. 

 Red let go of the breath he was holding. 

 “Lizzie, don’t scare me like that. I thought something was wrong with Peanut.” He said. 

 Liz was reminded once again of how loving, protective, and caring he was. 

 “Aww I’m sorry.” She said softly. 

 She kissed him on the cheek, his lips, and on his other cheek, then his lips again. He chuckled. 

 “Lizzie.” He said gently. 

 “You’re so sweet.” She explained. 

 He chuckled again. 

 “Thank you, baby…the texts…” He said, reminding her of her task. 

 “Mm. Right.” She said.

 Liz got her phone from the nightstand and she scrolled through the pictures she’d taken of today’s sonograms. 

 “This one?” Liz asked, showing it to Red. 

 Red leaned closer and looked at their tiny baby on the screen; he felt emotional, proud and happy. 

 “Yes, definitely. They’ll be able to see his face.” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said, smiling. 

 Red watched Lizzie happily tap the screen, adding the agents’ to the list of recipients. 

 “Can I send it to Dembe, too?” She asked. 

 Red considered it; he’d just recently told Dembe the big news, and he’d been very surprised, but happy for him. 

 “Sure. He’ll like that.” He said. 

 Red gave her Dembe’s number and she added it, then she sent the photo and smiled excitedly at him. 

 “I hope they’re not trying to sleep or something.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “Nah, it’ll be fine…” He said vaguely. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows.

 “But?” She asked. 

 “I just wonder how the task force feels about their favorite informant procreating with one of their own.” He said wryly.

 “Red, it’s not like the other agents don’t _like_ you…it’s just that…you’re a criminal. No offense.” She said. 

 “None taken.” He said. 

 “They know that, despite the…illegal things you’ve done, you’re a decent person and you’ll be a good dad.” She said.

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz snuggled up to Red and hugged him, and he kissed her on the head. Her phone beeped and she excitedly grabbed it to check the message. 

 “It’s from Cooper. Look.” She said, smiling.

 She showed it to Red:

  _Congratulations, you two. Adorable. Thanks._

 Another text came in from Samar:

  _Sweet! Beautiful baby boy. It is a boy, right?_

 Liz laughed and replied that it was a boy, then she snuggled against Red while the phone went silent. She was anxiously awaiting responses from the others. Red noticed Lizzie started biting her nail. 

 “Would you like something to read, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz said plainly, still biting her nail. 

 Her phone beeped a few times. Ressler’s reply said “Nice! Congrats again, Liz and Red,” while Aram’s message said “That’s adorable. Thanks for sharing! Congrats!” and Dembe said “Thank you for sharing this with me, Elizabeth. Beautiful.”

 Liz sighed with relief, and she was smiling. Red was secretly relieved, too; he knew he wasn’t what her colleagues would have hoped for, plus he knew that Lizzie valued their opinions, so it would bother her if they didn’t approve. He was also glad Dembe was happy for them; he really valued Dembe’s opinion. 

 “Okay, I can sleep now.” Liz said with obvious relief as she put her phone on the nightstand.

 Red chuckled. 

 “Alright, baby. Goodnight. And goodnight, Peanut.” He said softly. 

 “Night, daddy. From both of us…that’s weird, I know. Anyway, I’m going to sleep now.” She said awkwardly.

 Red smiled and went back to reading his book while Lizzie relaxed and dozed off. After a while, he got tired enough to sleep, so he put his book and glasses down on the nightstand and turned the lamp off. He got comfy, and Lizzie woke up from the movement. She hummed softly as he put his arm around her and held his hand on her tummy. She quickly fell back asleep and he dozed off, too. 

 In the morning, Liz’s phone alarm went off, jangling annoyingly and she practically pounced on it to snooze it. Red groaned quietly, but their moods were lightened when she felt Peanut move.  Liz gasped gently. 

 “Peanut just moved.” She told him happily. 

 “Aww. Poor baby was probably startled by the alarm.” He said, lightly rubbing her tummy. 

 “Yeah. I hate that alarm. Here…find a nice soothing one for us.” She said, handing him the phone. 

 Red browsed the ringtones and found one that sounded like smooth jazz. 

 “How’s that?” He asked. 

 Liz considered it and felt for Peanut’s response to it. 

 “Yeah, that one’s good. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red smiled and reached over Lizzie to put her phone back on the nightstand. Liz took the opportunity to kiss Red when he was overtop of her. 

 “I love you.” She said softly. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They kissed again, then Red moved down and kissed her tummy. 

 “I always feel like I’m leaving him out. I want him to know we love him very much.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “He knows. Besides, he wouldn’t want to be included in some of the things we get up to.” She said humorously. 

 “That’s a good point.” He said, then he moved up to Lizzie’s face again. 

 Liz giggled quietly.

 “…Such as…this?” Red said as he slowly slid his hand up between her thighs. 

 “Yeah. Some of it is mommy and daddy’s private time…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 Red just put the pads of his fingers against Lizzie’s delicate flesh when the alarm went off. They both groaned and Liz quickly reached over to turn it off but she accidentally knocked the phone off onto the floor. She swore under her breath and Red moved so she could get up and grab the phone. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “We gotta get up anyway.” She said. 

 “…Just give me a minute.” He said, waiting for his erection to go down. 

 Liz smiled at him. 

 “I’ll start the shower.” She said, then she went into the bathroom. 

 Liz eyed the enormous bathtub they’d had sex in yesterday, and she smiled to herself. She started up the shower and Red joined her in the bathroom. They both got in and tried to remain platonic as they washed. They rinsed off and then Liz turned the water off. Red got out first and offered his hand to Lizzie to help her step out. She took his hand, but she chuckled. 

 “I’m not even big yet. I can still see my feet.” She said, smiling. 

 “I know, I just want you to be careful.” He said. 

 Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and kissed him as they stood there naked and dripping wet. 

 “Mm. Lizzie. Don’t get me started.” Red said quietly. 

 “Oh?” Liz giggled. 

 “You’re…having a very strong effect on me this morning…but we have to go to the black site soon. Let’s just have breakfast and go.” He said. 

 Liz bit her lip mischievously. 

 “Okay, daddy…” She said, running her hands down his wet chest. 

 Red gave her a stern look, and she giggled as she grabbed towels for them. They dried off and got dressed together, then Red made some toast for them. He poured their orange juice, and they both looked at it somewhat unenthusiastically; they missed coffee. He’d stopped drinking it so that she wouldn’t be jealous, which she’d said was really sweet of him. They had breakfast and then they brushed their teeth and rushed off to the black site. 

 When they arrived, the agents all greeted them warmly. 

 “Thanks for sending the picture to all of us, Liz. It was really cute.” Samar said. 

 “You’re welcome.” Liz said, beaming at her. 

 They all smiled and looked at each other for a moment, then they had to get down to business.

 “Well, we’d better get cracking. Reddington, do you have a case for us?” Cooper said.

 “Yes, I do. Chrysler Jenkins Oppenheimer.” Red said. 

 “…Is that a law firm?” Ressler asked. 

 “No, it’s a man. He goes by Chris, and he’s incredibly wealthy. He’s going around buying out illicit businesses. For example, he recently approached a meth manufacturer and bought him out. You can imagine how much money it would have taken to buy out a meth operation. He then doubled the production. So you can also imagine how serious this is.” Red said. 

 “Okay. Do you know what or when his next buyout is? Or where he’s located?” Ressler said. 

 “I know where he is, but we can’t just waltz in there and apprehend him. I’d like to propose an entrapment mission, if that’s alright.” Red said. 

 “…We’re listening.” Cooper said. 

 “I think Aram should be the biggest arms dealer for several states around, with boatloads of weapons and money. I will have my lesser known associates put the word out about Aram; it will spread around the underworld and Mr. Oppenheimer will be tempted into buying him out. When he makes the approach, you can bust him.” Red said. 

 “Uh…Mr. Reddington, I don’t do undercover work.” Aram said nervously. 

 “It’s alright…you just be yourself. Well, we’ll give you a new name, but you can be a technologically-inclined individual who prefers to conduct business online. You won’t have to do anything in person.” Red said. 

 “Oh. That sounds better.” Aram said. 

 “Indeed.” Red said cheerfully. 

 “I think it sounds like a good plan. When do we start?” Cooper said. 

 “Whenever you’d like. Just let me know, and I’ll send the word out.” Red said. 

 “Alright. Give us a while to get organized and figure out the logistics, then I’ll let you know. You and Liz can take it easy until then.” Cooper said, then he affectionately looked at Liz and her tummy. 

 “Thank you, Sir.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded, and he and Lizzie went to the elevator and got in. 

 “Are you okay with this one, Lizzie? It keeps you off the front lines and it could be slow-paced. You said you liked the Hoaxer case for those reasons.” Red said. 

 Liz gazed admiringly at him. 

 “Yeah. Thanks, Red. It makes me feel safe and protected.” She said, putting her hand in his. 

 “Good. It’s my job to keep you and Peanut safe.” He said. 

 Red had said it very seriously, but hearing the name Peanut made it sound funny; Liz started smiling at him as they stepped out of the elevator. 

 “What?” He asked, glancing at her. 

 “It’s just cute…you’re going to keep Peanut and I safe.” She said, almost laughing. 

 “What’s so funny about that?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Well first of all, you’re very sweet, and second of all, the name Peanut is really sticking. And it sounds funny. It’s adorable.” She said happily. 

 They got into the car. 

 “Yes, it is cute. And it is really sticking. It’ll be hard to call him something else when he’s born.” Red said. 

 “Yeah. Maybe we could still call him that as a nickname, until he gets old enough to find it really embarrassing in public.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Sounds like a plan.” He said. 

 Liz drove them back to the safe house, then they went inside. She bent down to take her shoes off and then she stood up too quickly, so she felt dizzy. Red noticed immediately and held her steady. He guided her to the nearest chair and she sat down. 

 “Thanks. I’m still getting used to having to be careful.” Liz said. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’ll get used to it. And in the meantime, I’ll catch you.” Red said. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes?” He asked. 

 “How did you get so sweet?” She asked. 

 “You have that effect on me. I’m not sweet with everyone.” He said. 

 “Yeah, that’s true.” She said humorously. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

 “Um, no, I’m good for now, thanks.” She said. 

 “Alright. Let’s go sit in the living room.” He said, then he guided Lizzie into the living room area of the loft. 

 They sat down together, then Lizzie appeared to get nervous. Red studied her. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah. I was just thinking…” She began. 

 Red watched and waited expectantly. 

 “There are some pages in the pregnancy journal for the daddy to fill in…I know you can’t put anything about your past…but would you fill in the page that’s supposed to be a letter to the baby? Will you write something to Peanut?” Liz asked. 

 Red looked into Lizzie’s eyes, which were full of emotion. 

 “Of course I will, sweetheart.” Red said earnestly. 

 He loved how her face lit up when he said it. She smiled at him and became relaxed again. 

 “Shall I do it now?” Red asked. 

 “Sure!” Liz said excitedly. 

 She picked up the journal from the coffee table, and her pen. Red adoringly studied her as she flipped to the page; she was smiling the whole time. She then handed the journal and pen to him. He took them and thought for a little while about what he wanted to say, then he wrote the letter. Liz gave him some privacy while he wrote; she looked through bookmarked baby products on her computer. After some time, Red spoke. 

 “There.” He said gently. 

 Red handed her the journal, open. 

 “You can read it, if you like.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled and curious. She smiled and took the journal from him. The letter read:

  _My Dear Son,_

_your mom and I love you very much. Right now, we’re calling you Peanut, since you’re still small, in your mommy’s tummy. You’ve already grown so much, though. I can’t wait to meet you, and hold you, and see your first steps. I’ll read to you and tell you stories, and teach you about the world. I want you to know that you have the best mommy. I will be the best daddy I can be. We will love you and be proud of you no matter what, and you’ll always be our little Peanut, even when you’re grown up. We’ll always be there for you. See you in about 4 1/2 months, little man._

_Love, Daddy_

 Liz finished reading it through blurry, teary eyes.

 “Oh!” Liz squeaked as she started crying. 

 Red moved closer and embraced her; he rubbed her back as she sniffled several times. He grabbed some tissues for her and gave them to her. Liz gently pulled away to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, then she was able to talk. 

 “That is so sweet, Red. Thanks for doing it.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie. I enjoyed it. Have you written one?” He said. 

 “Yeah. Here.” She said, flipping to her letter. 

 Liz handed it to Red and he read it:

  _Dear Peanut,_

_that’s your name right now, while you’re in my tummy. You were so tiny at first, Daddy said you looked like a peanut, and we thought that would be a cute nickname for you. I thought you looked like a tadpole, which is a baby froggy. You’ll learn about all these things when you’re older. Sometimes, I feel you moving around in my tummy, and it makes me happy. It will be so nice to finally hold you and cuddle you, even though you’re probably really cozy in there. Your daddy makes sure we’re always safe and cozy. He’s the best! Your daddy and I love you so much already, and we’ll always love you. Big hugs and kisses._

_Love, Mommy._

 Red smiled warmly and felt very moved; he gently closed the journal and hugged Lizzie. 

 “That’s wonderful, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz nodded as best she could while she was squished against Red’s shoulder. She still felt emotional, so she sniffled again. They held each other and cuddled for a little while, then they gently pulled apart. They looked at one another and just processed the powerful experience of writing to, and visualizing, their baby. Everything was becoming more real as time passed; before they knew it, they’d have little Peanut in their arms, then they’d be teaching him things and he’d be growing up in front of their eyes. They both felt nervous, proud, happy and excited. 

 “It’s more real now, but it’s still a bit hard to believe we’ll be our own little family soon enough.” Liz said, holding Red’s hand. 

 “I know.” Red said, then he paused for a few moments. 

 “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, or him…” He said. 

 “Don’t say that.” She said sadly. 

 Liz lightly squeezed his hand. 

 “We’re meant to be together, and you deserve to be happy.” She said earnestly. 

 Red gave her a brief smile. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome. Now let’s have lunch. My tummy’s rumbling and Peanut is probably wondering what the heck’s going on.” She said. 

 That made Red chuckle. He nodded and they got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen together. They prepared and ate a hearty, nutritious salad, then they had some arrowroot cookies for dessert. 

 “Peanut will probably like these when he's able to eat them.” Red said of the cookies. 

 “Mm.” Liz agreed, munching on one. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 When they finished lunch, they did the dishes together and then went and brushed their teeth. They went back into the living room and got comfy on the sofa together. 

 “Are there any other pages I can fill out?” Red asked. 

 “You had fun, didn’t you. Yeah, there are some other ones.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Yes, it was rather fun.” He said. 

 They were quiet for a little while. 

 “So this Chris…what was his name?” Liz said.

 “Chrysler Jenkins Oppenheimer.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, him. Do you know him personally?” She asked. 

 “No, only by reputation. I have heard that he considered approaching me to buy me out, but I guess something put him off. He never made the approach. It could be my reputation, or it could have just been the fact that I lost everything and was living in a motel for a while.” He said. 

 Red smirked wryly and Lizzie smiled and let out a tiny giggle. 

 They both chuckled because it was humorous, but especially because they recalled their time together in the motel. 

 “Speaking of the motel…Lizzie, you were…something else. Honestly, I’d never met a woman so insatiable…and _naughty_. You were a real firecracker.” Red said nostalgically. 

 Liz blushed lightly and laughed. 

 “I’d never met such an amazing lover. Of course I couldn’t get enough!” She said. 

 They studied each other for a few moments. 

 “…I’m still a real firecracker.” Liz said softly. 

 “Yes…you certainly are…” Red said quietly. 

 “Do you…want to pick up where we left off this morning?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said, getting up from the sofa. 

 Liz chuckled and stood up—carefully this time, so she didn’t get dizzy. They went into the bedroom together and quickly got undressed, then they got into bed. 

 “Right…where were we…ah yes.” Red said, then he gently put his hand between Lizzie’s legs. 

 She softly hummed her pleasure. 

 “Lizzie…you’re soaked, and I haven’t even done anything yet.” He said, astonished. 

 “It’s a pregnancy thing. I’m not ready yet…” She said, blushing. 

 Red planted soft kisses on her face. 

 “I’ll be gentle, and I’ll get you ready…” He said quietly. 

 “I know you will.” She said breathily. 

 Red delicately slid the pad of his middle finger up and down along her sensitive flesh, which carried the wetness up to her clit. Liz moaned as his finger gently slipped up and down and in little circles on her clit. She turned her face as she writhed, and she felt Red kiss and lightly suck the side of her neck. He did the same to her throat, then he moved down to her breasts. Red very gently rubbed Lizzie’s nipple with his tongue while he carefully dipped into her wetness to keep her clit lubricated. She whimpered quietly, and he could feel her nipple and her clit becoming hard from his attentions. 

 Red moved to Lizzie’s other nipple, delicately licking it while he continued slowly, gently pleasuring her with his finger. He heard her breathing getting heavier, and he felt her grinding her hips. When Red moved back up to kiss her neck, Liz reached and lightly ran her hand over his erection, which elicited a low moan from him. She whimpered with excitement and pleasure; she was getting close to climaxing from the slippery sensation on her clit. 

 “Daddy…I’m ready for you…” Liz said softly. 

 This further aroused both of them. 

 “Okay baby…” Red said quietly.

 Liz excitedly bit her lip and felt a slight shiver from his low, sexy voice. 

 “How about you get on top of daddy, like our first time…?” He asked. 

 Liz got a thrill from this; she eagerly sat up and as soon as Red got on his back, she straddled him. She rubbed herself on him, from his base to his tip, and she was still slippery, so he was coated with her fluid. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it daddy?” Liz asked, just as she had done that first time. 

 “Yes baby.” He said intensely. 

 Liz lifted up and placed his tip at her entrance; she gently pushed down and he easily slipped inside her. She slowly took him deeper until he was all the way inside, then she gently lifted up and pushed down again. She heard Red moan quietly. 

 “You love it when I’m naughty, don’t you, daddy?” Liz asked seductively. 

 “Mmm yes, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 He caressed Lizzie’s thighs, then he held her hips; he loved feeling her move on him. She took him deep and then ground her hips, which stimulated her clit, and she whimpered. He sighed with pleasure at the sensation of being inside her while she moved. Red decided to add to their pleasure with more elaborate role-play. 

 “This is wrong, baby…you’re a bad girl for making daddy do this…” Red said.

 “Nobody has to know…” Liz said, playing along.

 Red moaned softly. 

 “We should stop…” He said.

 Liz moved faster on him. 

 “Please don’t stop, daddy.” She said pleadingly. 

 Red really responded to this; he grasped her hips tighter and guided her movements. Liz whimpered intensely. 

 “It’s wrong.” He said.

 “I know…but I want you so bad…” She said.

 “We’re not supposed to fuck each other.” He said breathily, then he thrust a bit harder. 

 “Mm…daddy…” She whimpered. 

 “You like that, baby? You like fucking your daddy?” He said intensely. 

 Liz rode him harder and he was thrusting in rhythm with her. She was getting the perfect amount of friction. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes. Red kept this pace, as both of them were nearing the peak. 

 “Yes…oh god…” Liz breathed. 

 Red held Lizzie so that he was shallowly going in and out; she was tight, so the way her body was squeezing over his tip was exquisite. Liz loved this, too; she panted as she felt him slipping in and out, rubbing her very sensitive opening. 

 “Ohhh daddy…!” Liz moaned breathily, then she was sent into an immense orgasm. 

 “Ohh fuck…baby—“ Red breathed, then he came, spurting into Lizzie with extreme pleasure. 

 When the intense pleasure eventually died down, they caught their breath and looked at each other. 

 “Holy crap.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Mm. You’re my kinky girl, Lizzie.” He said, still smirking. 

 Liz giggled and leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his head. 

 “Yeah…but you’re kinky too.” She purred. 

 “I am.” He said softly, against her lips. 

 They kissed and Red rubbed Lizzie’s sides. He was still just barely inside her, so as his body relaxed, he slipped out of her. 

 “Ooh. That felt good…” Liz said of the sensation. 

 “You’re definitely still a firecracker.” Red said, smiling. 

 “And insatiable…” She added. 

 “Lizzie…give me some time to recuperate, then I’m at your service.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and got off him, then she snuggled up against his side. 

 “Okay, daddy.” She said softly, then she planted a kiss on his shoulder. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	22. Chapter 22

 Liz and Red were at the black site the next day, and Red was helping to create Aram’s undercover persona so that they could successfully entrap Chrysler Jenkins Oppenheimer.

 “You’ll be known only as Gage…you’re a weapons expert and former mercenary, who believes high-powered weapons should be available to anyone who wants them—and pays exorbitantly for them. You’ve worked with outlaw biker gangs, fellow mercenaries, terrorists, cartels and other organized criminals but also lone wolves. You’re cold-blooded and all you care about is money, and violence.” Red said. 

 Aram swallowed hard and stared at Red with his big puppy dog eyes. Liz bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. 

 “Ah, Mr. Reddington, can I just make some notes on that?” Aram asked. 

 “Yes. You’ll need to familiarize yourself with it.” Red said. 

 They paused for Aram to type up some notes. Liz felt a tiny movement; she leaned closer to Red and put her mouth close to his ear. 

 “Peanut just moved. He likes hearing daddy’s voice.” Liz said very quietly. 

 Red’s heart swelled and he put his hand on Lizzie’s tummy; he then kissed her, and kept on kissing her. She returned his kiss, but she was blushing. They got lost in the romance for some time, while the rest of the task force averted their eyes. 

 “…Mr. Reddington? I’ve finished my notes.” Aram said. 

 There was no response for a few moments, then Red stopped kissing Lizzie; she was now breathless, aroused, and still blushing. He put his mouth to her ear. 

 “We’ll come back to this later…” He whispered. 

 Liz nearly whimpered with excitement while Red turned to Aram. 

 “Sorry about that, I was a little…distracted. You are also the youngest, most technologically advanced arms dealer, which gives you access to the dark net. Not to mention a whole new type of consumer. You have an edge compared to other dealers.” Red said. 

 He paused while Aram finished typing notes. 

 “Your transactions over the internet are exceptionally smart, because you’re able to make them disappear afterwards. You also have a proven track record of delivering quality weapons that are untraceable.” Red said. 

 Red paused for thought and the agents all watched him. 

 “The only concern is that once I put the word out among the underworld about you…you’re going to get real customers wanting to make transactions, most likely before Oppenheimer proposes to buy you out. In that case, my people and I are willing to step in.” Red said. 

 Ressler slightly rolled his eyes. 

 Liz tugged Red’s sleeve, so he turned to her. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz leaned closer. 

 “Do you still have people?” She asked quietly. 

 Red turned back to the other agents. 

 “Dembe and I are willing to step in.” He corrected. 

 “You’re going to carry out arms deals, with untraceable weapons, under the FBI’s nose?” Ressler asked incredulously. 

 “Yes. Aram’s cover needs to appear authentic.” Red said. 

 “…Is there no other way?” Cooper asked. 

 Red considered the options. 

 “I suppose I could…arrange for a very limited number of people to hear about Aram’s ‘business’. I could try to arrange it so that only Oppenheimer himself gets the message.” Red said. 

 “That’s much better.” Ressler said. 

 “I agree. We need to keep this under control; if too many people hear about it, we’ll be _contributing_ to the illegal arms trade.” Cooper said. 

 Red put his head off to the side and reluctantly conceded. 

 “I can kind of see that. Well, I’ll do my best to get a direct message to Oppenheimer. So Aram, you’ll just need to discuss the buyout with Oppenheimer—online—when he makes you an offer. But memorize your cover anyway, as a precaution.” Red said. 

 Aram nodded nervously. 

 “When will you send this…message out, Reddington?” Cooper asked. 

 “Whenever you’d like me to.” Red said graciously. 

 “How about tomorrow? Let’s all go home and rest up.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded and the meeting broke up. Liz and Red left and got in her car together. She drove them back their safe house, then they went and got settled on the sofa. Liz was very hungry all of a sudden. 

 “Um, do we have any salt and vinegar chips here?” She asked. 

 “Uh, no, I don’t believe so.” Red said. 

 “Hm. What about sauerkraut?” She said. 

 “No, we don’t, sweetheart. Would you like me to go get some?” He said. 

 Liz hummed softly as she thought about it. 

 “No, it’s okay.” She said. 

 “…We have olives.” He said. 

 “Oh, do we?! I’ll have some of those, then.” She said, getting off the sofa. 

 Red smirked and watched Lizzie excitedly go into the kitchen and get the jar of olives out of the fridge. She snacked on some olives as he joined her in the kitchen. He gazed fondly at her; she was too adorable. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her face, between her cheekbone and her nose. 

 “I love you so much, Lizzie.” Red said quietly as he embraced her. 

 “I love you so much too, Red.” Liz said, pleasantly surprised by suddenly being cuddled. 

 “You can have your olives, but you should have something else to balance it out.” He said. 

 “Okay. Like what?” She said. 

 “Well…food.” He said, smirking. 

 “Hm.” She said as she ate another olive. 

 “I’ll make us a healthy snack.” He offered. 

 “Okay. Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said softly.

 Red went and prepared veggies, pitas and dip, with fresh fruit for dessert while Lizzie tried not to eat the rest of the olives. She successfully managed to put the jar away and eat the healthy snack with Red, then they relaxed together in the living room for a while. 

 “Are you sure you can get the message out there about Aram just to Oppenheimer himself?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I don’t have as many associates as I once had, but I can get someone to bump into him and put the idea in his head about how successful Aram’s business is. They’ll mention a way to contact him, and I’m sure Oppenheimer will take the bait without hesitation.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay, good. ‘Cause Cooper wouldn’t be happy if Aram gets a bunch of requests and you supply weapons to the customers.” She said. 

 “Don’t worry. This will work. My cache of untraceable weapons will stay where it is.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “That’s a good thing. If _I_ have them, that means other criminals _don’t_ have them. They’re safe in my hands.” He said. 

 Liz was still slightly skeptical, but she dropped the issue. They were silent for some time. She kept looking at Red and as she studied him, she was reminded of how smitten she was with him.  It was still a bit funny to be in love and having a baby with a notorious criminal, but Red was _her_ notorious criminal. Liz couldn’t stop thinking about how he was the father of their unborn baby “Peanut”; she was carrying a part of him, and they would both be safe in his hands. She and Red would forever be intertwined as parents of their child, and she loved him so much.

 Red noticed Lizzie was gazing at him with big, emotional eyes. 

 “You’re still worried about the weapons, aren’t you.” Red said humorously. 

 “No.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked. 

 “Nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking about how deep our connection is, and how much I love you.” She said. 

 “Oh. I love you too, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Red put his arm out, so Lizzie snuggled up to him. 

 “I’m halfway through already…before we know it, Peanut will be born. I’m really excited, but at the same time, I love having him safe and cozy in my tummy. Is that weird?” Liz said.

 “No, it’s not weird. You’re protective of him, and you know he’s not out in the big scary world yet. Also, I imagine it’s kind of magical, growing another human inside you.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “It is.” She said. 

 “It’s magical for me, too, knowing our baby is growing inside the woman I love.” He said. 

 Liz leaned closer and kissed Red on the cheek. 

 “I might get to a point where I can’t wait for him to get out, though. We’ll have to see what I’m like when I’m closer to full term.” She said humorously. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, we’ll have to see what happens.” He said. 

 He kissed her on the head, then he felt Lizzie’s hand come into his; she laced her fingers through his.

 “Speaking of protective…when you were my daddy…I felt like you were perfect for that role. Protective, strong, warm and comforting.” Liz said. 

 She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him. 

 “Mm.” Red responded. 

 “I still feel that way. I know you’re going to be the perfect daddy for our baby.” She said softly, next to his ear. 

 “Well, I don’t know about perfect…” He said. 

 Liz giggled softly. 

 “You know what I mean. You’ll be an amazing dad.” She said, then she kissed his cheek. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “…And a sexy one. I’m one lucky mommy.” She said quietly. 

 “Oh…” He said, then he got a smug smile on his face. 

 Liz giggled and put her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. She kissed him on the lips. 

 “You were sexy as _my_ daddy…” then she kissed him again, “mm…why does that turn me on so much…?” 

 “I don’t know…but I’m glad it does…” He said quietly.

 “What went through your mind, in the motel, when I stripped down to my underwear and started hitting on you?” She asked. 

 “First of all… _wow_. I never thought I’d see you in your underwear; you’re the most gorgeous young woman…Then I thought about how your feelings for me must have gotten mixed up, which was my fault, as you know. Also…I…” He said, then he trailed off. 

 Liz moved back a bit so she could look at him. 

 “What?” She probed. 

 “I was…turned on by the kinkiness of it. Given my cover as your father, it was ‘wrong’ and you were being naughty, hitting on your ‘daddy’. I found it very arousing.” He admitted. 

 “Mmm.” She responded lustfully. 

 “I think that makes me weirder than you.” He said wryly. 

 “No, I’m weirder. I was seducing my own dad.” She said. 

 “…And I got off on it.” He pointed out. 

 They stared at each other, then they smirked. 

 “Okay, we’re both weird and kinky.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Agreed.” Red said. 

 They continued looking at each other and Liz bit her lip excitedly. 

 “Do you wanna be weird and kinky now?” She asked. 

 “What do you have in mind?” He asked, intrigued. 

 “Well…it’s a bit extreme…and it involves deception, weirding people out, and going undercover.” She said. 

 Red gaped at her. 

 “That sounds elaborate. I’m listening.” He said amusedly. 

 “Okay. Since we like the forbidden, wrong aspect of it…I thought it might be fun to go somewhere, undercover as father and daughter. We’d tell people, or make them believe we’re father and daughter, then we’d end up having really loud sex where they can hear us and get weirded out.” She said. 

 Red stared at her for several moments. 

 “I like it. Where do you want to go?” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I dunno, a hotel or something. Somewhere nobody knows us, obviously.” She said. 

 “I know just the place. You drive, I’ll navigate.” He said. 

 Liz grinned as she got up from the sofa. They went to her car and Red gave her directions to a hotel. Before getting out of the car, Liz put her hand on Red’s arm. 

 “Are you ready?” She asked excitedly. 

 “Of course.” He said, smirking. 

 They got out of the car and went into the hotel; they made their way to the lounge and ordered drinks—just orange juice for Liz. They sipped their drinks and Liz glanced at Red, smiling a lot, then she scanned the room. There were quite a few people there. 

 “Ahh, it’s so nice to relax for a while, daddy. I’m tired after all that travelling.” Liz said somewhat loudly. 

 “It is nice, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 The bartender became interested. 

 “Where did you travel from?” He asked. 

 Red took the lead. 

 “We spontaneously decided to go on vacation together, and my daughter here thought it would be a good idea to take a road trip. We’ve come here from Detroit, so far.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Where are you going to end up?” He asked. 

 Liz took over.

 “Miami.” She said. 

 “Oh wow. A big road trip with your _dad_ , huh?” He asked. 

 The bartender seemed to be interested in Lizzie; Red put his arm around her and she snuggled against him. 

 “Yeah, we’re very close.” She said, giggling. 

 The bartender gave them a bit of a weird look. 

 “…That’s good.” He said. 

 “Mhm. I love spending time with my daddy.” She said, looking admiringly at Red. 

 The bartender was sufficiently weirded out now; he nodded politely and took off to serve other customers. A man beside Red at the bar leaned closer. 

 “I thought she was your girlfriend!” He said. 

 Red laughed heartily. 

 “Oh, no…she’s my precious little girl.” He said, then he put his hand on her waist. 

 Liz giggled and pressed herself to Red’s side; she was actually getting very aroused. 

 The man leaned closer to Red again. 

 “You’ll have to beat men off with sticks!” He said, eyeing Liz. 

 “The only beating off I do around her is—“ Red began, but Lizzie cut him off. 

 “Are you almost done your drink, daddy?” She asked. 

 “I can be.” He said, then he downed the rest of his scotch. 

 Liz put her mouth to his ear. 

 “Let’s do it in the bathroom.” She whispered. 

 “Mm.” He responded interestedly. 

 Liz followed Red to the end of the bar, to the bathrooms in a very short hall. Red looked at her to ask which one, so she gestured to the Family washroom. They went in and Liz closed the door and locked it. 

 “Really, Lizzie? The _Family_ washroom?” Red said, smirking; he wasn’t sure if the pun was intended or not.

 “It’s the biggest one, and it’s a single room so we’ll have privacy.” Liz said defensively. 

 Liz kicked her shoes off and took her panties and jeans off; Red undid his belt and trousers, then he pulled them down along with his boxers. Liz backed up against the wall, pulling Red by his shirt. She kissed him passionately and stroked him. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red moaned quietly. 

 Liz lifted her leg and rubbed her inner thigh on him; he took hold of her leg, under her knee. She then grasped his shoulders while he rubbed his tip along her sensitive flesh. 

 “Ohh…yeah…” Liz moaned. 

 Red positioned himself at Lizzie’s extremely wet and slippery opening. 

 “Mmm sweetheart…you’re so wet for daddy…” He said. 

 “Yes!” She mewled. 

 They both revelled in the sensation of Red nudging Lizzie’s opening. 

 “You love when daddy does that, don’t you.” He said. 

 “Oh yes!” She said, getting louder. 

 Liz then felt Red enter her and slide almost all the way in. She moaned somewhat loudly, and they kissed passionately. They breathed heavier as he began thrusting. 

 “Mm…I wanna be naughty, daddy. I want people to hear us.” She said breathily. 

 “They will, baby. Get as loud as you want.” He said. 

 Liz whimpered and put her head back against the wall. She held onto Red’s shoulders and felt him go faster. 

 “Oh daddy! I love feeling your big cock in me…” She said, loud enough for nearby people to hear. 

 “I know you love it, baby.” He said at the same volume. 

 Liz whimpered again.

 “Ohh my precious girl…I love fucking your tight pussy.” He said.

 “Oh god. Yes!” She said. 

 They could both picture what people’s reactions were outside the bathroom and it turned them on to be so naughty. 

 “Harder, daddy…harder…” She moaned. 

 Red thrust harder and faster; Lizzie whimpered and clutched his shoulders in intense pleasure. 

 “Mm…daddy!” She whimpered loudly. 

 “Yes, baby…” He said intensely. 

 Red lifted Lizzie’s leg higher and adjusted his angle; she whimpered loudly and began breathing very heavily. 

 “Oh god…daddy…I’m so close…” She said. 

 “Mmm good girl…come for me, baby…” He said. 

 Liz felt Red gliding in and out very quickly, creating the perfect friction. She kept whimpering and she was tensing up on him, which intensified his pleasure, too. 

 “I’m going to come, baby.” He said intensely. 

 Liz suddenly cried out very loudly with her orgasm and Red immediately followed; he groaned and began spurting inside her. They both felt immense waves of pleasure going through them for several moments, then they started to relax. Liz felt Red twitch inside her as his orgasm finished, and it turned her on.

 “Can you keep going, daddy?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He breathed. 

 Red resumed thrusting as best he could, and Lizzie mewled with pleasure at the sensation. 

 “Yeah…I’m gonna come again…” She said, closing her eyes and putting her head back against the wall. 

 Red was loving this; Lizzie was panting and whimpering softly in bliss. He continued slipping in and out, then she tensed up again and squirmed with her second orgasm. 

 “Mmmm daddy….” She moaned loudly. 

 Liz relaxed and caught her breath, then she giggled happily. Red kissed her over and over again, then he gently slipped out of her. They got tidied up and dressed, but they left themselves looking disheveled on purpose, to add to the shock value. Liz was flushed and her hair was messed up from rubbing against the wall, and Red looked a bit sweaty; he left his shirt untucked and carried his jacket over his arm. They left the bathroom together and Liz held Red’s hand as they walked in front of the bar. The bartender and a few of the customers nearest the bathroom were absolutely gobsmacked; they just stared at the strange couple as they left the hotel. 

 Liz and Red got into her car and looked at each other. They grinned and then laughed. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said. 

 “It really was. Good idea, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “We are so weird. But it’s awesome.” She said, starting up the car. 

 “I agree.” He said. 

 They headed off in the direction of their safe house.

 (To Be Continued…)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fast forward here. Liz is on leave now, and her tummy is bigger! There's some fluff and they still have their daddy kink.

 Liz gently lowered herself into the relaxing warm bath, then she leaned back against Red. She felt his hands slide forward and hold her belly, which was quite large; she was now 30 weeks pregnant.

 “I’m surprised you can even reach around me.” Liz said wryly. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “You’re not that big, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 “Well, I certainly _feel_ like I am. Look at this tummy! How much room does Peanut really need?” She said. 

 They both chuckled, then Red kissed her on the head. 

 “You’re adorable, and so is little Peanut.” He said. 

 They quietly relaxed in the warm water for a while. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “Hm?” Red responded. 

 “What kind of person do you think Peanut will be?” She asked. 

 “…Are you worried he’ll become a criminal like his father?” He asked quietly. 

 “No! That’s not what I meant.” She said earnestly. 

 Red wondered about it himself, but clearly Lizzie was more optimistic. 

 “Well…I think he’ll be resilient, and smart, and loving. Like you…” Red said softly. 

 “He’ll get all that from you, too.” Liz said. 

 “…Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “I mean it. He couldn’t have a better daddy.” She said. 

 Red felt emotional, and he stayed silent. Lizzie turned around, with some difficulty, and she looked into his eyes. 

 “I love you, and you’re a good person, Red. Never mind the illegal things you’ve done.” She said. 

 He gave her a slight smile, then she kissed him. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz moved closer, and she felt her belly bump into Red’s abdomen. 

 “Sorry. This belly! Soon, I’ll be too big to even make love.” She said frustratedly. 

 “Oh, we’ll find a way…” He said, smirking. 

 “Maybe. But you might not want to, anyway.” She said, feeling self-conscious. 

 “I’ll want to. I still find you extremely arousing, and I will continue to find you extremely arousing.” He said.

 “…You’re just saying that.” She said. 

 “No, I’m not, sweetheart. You’re gorgeous, and you’re carrying our baby. What could be more beautiful than that?” He said earnestly.

 “Hm.” She responded skeptically. 

 Liz was still doubtful, but as Red resumed kissing her, he took her hand and put it on his erection. 

 “…Oh, you _weren’t_ just saying that.” She said, blushing. 

 “Of course not, silly girl.” He said quietly. 

 “Mmm.” She moaned as they kissed again. 

 Liz stroked Red under the water, but they didn’t really have enough room to go any further. 

 “Baby…why don’t we just get dried off and go to bed?” Red suggested. 

 “Okay.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz carefully stood up and then Red got up and stepped out of the tub. He held onto her as she stepped out; she smiled shyly. He wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, then he pulled the drain stopper and began drying himself. Liz dried off, and she felt Peanut move in her tummy. 

 “Oh…he just moved. I think he’s getting more active all the time.” Liz said. 

 Red gazed lovingly at her, and he moved closer. He put his hand on her tummy, and Peanut moved again; he felt the slightest vibration. 

 “Was that a _kick_?” Red asked, astonished. 

 “I think so! It was pretty hard.” Liz said, then she laughed. 

 Red smiled and kissed her; he put his hands on her cheeks and continued kissing her for several moments. 

 “Let’s dry your hair.” He said softly. 

 He plugged in the hairdryer and dried Lizzie’s hair for her, while she smiled and giggled. He was making her hair very messy and fluffy, and she was thoroughly amused. 

 “There. That’s better.” Red said, then he unplugged the hairdryer. 

 Liz laughed as she looked in the mirror. 

 “I think I’ll do it myself next time, no offense.” She said. 

 Red smirked.

 Liz’s hair was in her face, and going in every direction; at least it was dry. She put it up in a loose, messy bun, then they walked into the bedroom together. They stayed naked and slid under the blankets. They turned onto their sides to face each other. 

 “Um…Red…” Liz said, blushing in the lamplight. 

 “Yes?” Red probed. 

 “Do you still wanna make love, or are you going to sleep?” She asked. 

 “I want to make love, but are you too tired?” He said. 

 “I’m not too tired.” She said, moving closer to him. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie’s neck, lightly sucking her skin. She hummed softly and caressed his bicep. 

 “Do you like that, baby?” He asked very quietly. 

 “Yes, daddy…” She said. 

 “Mm.” He responded, enticed by her kinkiness. 

 Lizzie still liked calling him that, and he still liked it, too. It had become their special sexual kink that worked wonders for both of them, as strange as that was. Red very gently ran his hand down over her breast and her tummy; she sighed with pleasure and turned onto her back, spreading her legs for him. 

 “Oh…you want daddy to touch you here?” Red asked seductively, as he lightly traced her delicate folds with his finger. 

 “Mmm. Yeah.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red gently pressed her soft, moist flesh with the pads of his fingers, and she whimpered. Lizzie ground her hips against his hand, wanting more pressure, so he gave it to her. He pressed in firm circles, and she breathed heavier; her cheeks flushed as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it baby…” Red said quietly. 

 “Yes, daddy.” Liz purred. 

 They kissed heatedly, and Liz felt Red’s finger slip between her inner lips to lightly rub against her wet opening. He was being so gentle, like he was afraid to hurt her. She took his hand and guided his finger into her. Red was a little surprised, but he slowly moved his finger in and out of Lizzie. She moaned and closed her eyes for a few moments, and he could feel how wet and open she was. 

 “You want me inside you?” Red asked, against her cheek. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Red kissed her cheek, jaw, neck, and lips as his finger pleasured her, then he gently withdrew his hand. Lizzie watched curiously as he put two pillows in the middle of the bed, beside her. One was slightly overlapping the other. 

 “Put your lower back and butt on these.” Red said. 

 Liz moved over and got onto the pillows as he suggested; she was at an easier angle so that Red could be on top. She opened her legs and she watched him position himself. She was feeling a little silly, with her butt propped up on pillows, but she forgot about it completely when Red nudged her opening with the head of his erection. Liz sighed with pleasure, then he entered her. 

 “Ohh…Daddy…” Liz purred. 

 Red pushed deeper. 

 “Yes, baby…” He said breathily. 

 She breathed heavier and closed her eyes as she felt him gradually go in further, inch by inch. He slowly pulled back and slid in deeply again. Red did this quite a few times, until Lizzie was whimpering and trying to pull him closer. He took the hint and began thrusting. He was going in at an upward angle each time, and she trembled from the intense sensation. Red felt Lizzie get extremely wet, and her hands clutched the sheets on either side of her. He wasn’t fully on top of her at this angle, otherwise she would’ve dug her nails into his shoulders. 

 “Is this good, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “God yes!” She breathed. 

 Red smirked for a moment, then he focused again; he picked up the pace slightly, and he was slipping in and out. He could feel her opening tighten on him every now and then, giving him tight strokes as he thrust. 

 “You feel so good, baby.” He said intensely. 

 Lizzie just whimpered in response. 

 “Faster, daddy…” She panted. 

 Red gladly obliged. 

 “Mm! Yes!” She whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie quivering all over, and she was concentrating with her eyes closed. She panted and whimpered for several moments, then she mewled softly and arched her back as she orgasmed. He was so turned on and gratified, he immediately started coming. He moaned breathily and gushed repeatedly inside her as she rhythmically tightened on him. They breathed heavily as the intense pleasure went through them, then they sighed and Red leaned forward. Liz looked at Red, and she smiled and giggled happily. He smiled and kissed her, being careful not to lean on her belly. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and knelt while he lovingly put his hands on her tummy; he studied her naked, pregnant body. 

 “You are amazingly beautiful.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz smiled and blushed. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Liz got off the pillows, and Red tossed them aside, as they were extra ones. He pulled the blankets up and they snuggled together in the middle of the bed, with their arms around each other. They were silent for a long time, and Liz was lost in thought. 

 “Do you think he’ll be sporty, or artsy? Or both? Will he be an animal lover? What foods will he like? Do you think he’ll need glasses? Will he like video games?” Liz rambled quietly. 

 Red smiled as he listened to her. 

 “We’ll find out, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “I can’t wait.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “It won’t be long now. The time will fly by, and we’ll see him grow up before our eyes.” He said. 

 Liz hugged Red tightly. 

 “Okay. I’d like to get another journal, so I can write about him as a baby and toddler.” She said. 

 “Good idea. We still have to buy some other things, too. Do you want to go tomorrow?” He said. 

 “Yeah. Do you have to meet with the task force, or Dembe or anything?” She said. 

 “No. I’m free…sort of.” He said wryly. 

 Lizzie put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. 

 “Do you think his first stuffed animal should be a bear, or a bunny, or a froggy? I like all of them, and I think the froggy would be cute, because he looked like a tadpole on his first scan.” Liz said. 

 “We can get one of each, and see which one he’s drawn to. But we won’t put them in the crib.” He said. 

 “Right. Hey, we still have to set up the mobile. I bet he’ll enjoy watching the stars moving around. He’ll gaze up at them, like his daddy.” She said. 

 “What?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah. You like stargazing, I’ve seen you. Plus, you called me your North Star.” She said. 

 “Yes, that’s true.” He said quietly, as he gave her a loving squeeze. 

 They fell silent again and enjoyed the sweet, romantic moment. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I love you too, Red.” Liz said. 

 Red reached over and turned the lamp off, then they got comfy again and quickly dozed off. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was holding Red’s hand at the department store as they browsed through the baby section. 

 “Do we have some extra nipples?” Liz asked. 

 “Pardon?” Red teased. 

 Liz chuckled, and she realized it sounded comical.

 “For the bottles.” She said. 

 “Yes, we do.” He said. 

 “Okay, good. Oh look…they _do_ have a froggy for babies!” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie pick up the soft frog and she started crying. 

 “Sweetheart.” He said softly, as he put his arm around her. 

 “It’s perfect!” She said, wiping her tears away. 

 “It is.” He said. 

 Red held his hand out to take it and put it in the basket, but Lizzie wouldn’t let go of it, so he put his hand down. 

 “Which bear? The beige one, or the brown one?” Liz asked, sniffling. 

 “I think the beige one is cuter.” Red said. 

 Liz studied Red and she smiled and giggled delightedly; she never imagined the concierge of crime would be pondering which teddy bear was cuter. He gave her an amused smile. Liz picked up the beige bear and put it in the basket. They decided on the white bunny, so they put that in the basket, too. 

 “Oh! Look at the tiny booties!” Liz said, then she started crying again. 

 She picked them up and nuzzled them. 

 “Alright, we’ll buy those, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz gasped as she saw a froggy nightlight. Red noticed her reaction to it. 

 “Put it in the basket.” He said. 

 They saw some soft wash cloths with nautical prints, and Lizzie wanted those, so of course he put them in the basket. Their basket was now full. 

 “Is there anything else, baby?” Red asked. 

 “No, I think that’s it for now. Oh, the journal! I’ll go look over here.” Liz said and she went to another aisle. 

 She found a journal for parents, with some cute lily pads on the cover, which went with the froggy theme, so she got it. Red paid for everything, then they went to Liz’s car and put the bags into the trunk. They got in, with Red actually in the driver’s seat. He drove them back to their safe house and unloaded the bags while Lizzie unlocked and opened the door. They went inside and she locked the door. This safe house was actually going to be their home for the foreseeable future. It was a small starter home in a secluded, secure area, outfitted with the highest security and surveillance technology imaginable. 

 “I’ll just put these away, and then I’ll get lunch ready.” Red said. 

 Liz watched Red carry the shopping bags down the hall, into Peanut’s future bedroom. Her heart swelled and she felt so happy that she nearly ran over to Red and hugged him when he came back. He embraced her and kissed her. Red was amused as Lizzie shadowed him and practically stuck to him during meal preparation. She was so sweet. They had lunch together, and then Liz felt tired, so she and Red sat on the sofa together with the TV on. She curled up against him and rested until she fell asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	24. Chapter 24

 Red was almost dozing off as Lizzie slept on him, on the sofa. He looked down and saw that she had her hand on her tummy in a protective, loving manner, even as she slept. He smiled gently at the sight. Red flipped channels for a while, then he felt Lizzie move, and she stretched. He thought she was going to get up, but she just moved further down, rested her head on his lap and carried on napping. He turned the TV off and put the remote on the end table, then he leaned back and let himself doze off for a power snooze.

 A while later, Liz awoke and she realized her head was in Red’s lap, and her face was almost in his crotch. She felt a little embarrassed for a moment, but then she was amused and excited. She looked up at his face; he woke up and looked down at her. 

 “…Are you comfortable?” Red asked, smirking. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, smiling excitedly. 

 She giggled, then she put her hand on the bulge in his trousers and began rubbing firmly. 

 “Does that feel good, daddy?” Liz purred. 

 Red became extremely aroused. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said quietly. 

 Liz continued rubbing him while she looked up into his eyes; he gave her a lustful look, then he closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. She felt that he was now rock hard, so she pulled his zipper down. She propped herself up and turned over, but her tummy prevented her from bending over his lap like she wanted to. 

 “…My tummy keeps getting in the way.” Liz said, now kneeling on the couch. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Red watched Lizzie get up from the couch and kneel down in front of him; she got between his legs. 

 “Baby, you don’t have to…” He said. 

 “I want to, daddy. Come closer.” She said. 

 Red hesitated, but Lizzie lightly clawed his thighs and gave him a seductive look. He moved closer so that he was sitting near the edge of the sofa seat cushion; she wouldn’t have to bend forward as much this way, which was good. Lizzie slipped her hand into his trousers and boxers and pulled his erection out. She eyed it lustfully, then she ran her tongue up his length. She took him into her mouth, and moved up and down on his favorite sensitive spot, just past the head of his member. He moaned breathily with the immense pleasure, then he felt Lizzie take him deeper. She made a sweet little whining sound and gently clawed his thighs again. Liz was getting very aroused.

 “Baby. Let daddy fuck you.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz was thrilled by what he said, and his low voice. She whimpered quietly and kept pleasuring him with her mouth. Red touched her cheek and gently coaxed her into stopping. She released him and looked into his eyes. 

 “I want to be inside you, and I want to make you come with me.” Red said breathily. 

 “Okay, daddy.” Liz said sweetly. 

 She heard a throaty sound from Red. 

 “Take your bottoms off, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz put her hands on Red’s knees for support as she stood up, then she pulled her pants and underwear down. She stepped out of them, then Red caressed her hips with his warm hands.

 “Get on my lap.” Red said.

 “Um…I’m not quite ready…” Liz said shyly. 

 “I’ll get you ready, baby. Get on daddy’s lap.” He said, leaning back. 

 “Can I fit? Will I squish you?” She asked. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Get on, Lizzie.” He said somewhat firmly. 

 Liz straddled Red, and he was fine; she didn’t squish him. She smiled and blushed lightly, then he pulled her down so that they were pressed together. 

 “Mm. Daddy.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red bucked his hips and rubbed against Lizzie; she whimpered softly and held onto the back of the sofa. She rubbed her moist flesh up and down his erection, and he could feel her becoming wetter. 

 “Mmm. You’re getting wet for daddy…” Red said breathily. 

 Lizzie’s cheeks flushed again and she closed her eyes in pleasure. 

 “Yes.” She said weakly. 

 “You love rubbing against daddy, don’t you sweetheart. You’re a naughty girl.” He said. 

 She moaned and rubbed herself on him more quickly; they both felt themselves become slippery. 

 “Yeah…it feels so…mm…” She said softly. 

 Liz moved forward and rubbed her very sensitive clit on Red’s tip; she felt his slippery precum. She whimpered a few times and squeezed him with her thighs as she orgasmed. Red was pleasantly surprised; he revelled in Lizzie’s climax. 

 “My sweet girl…” He said quietly. 

 Lizzie sighed with pleasure, then she jumped slightly when he slipped against her clit; he smirked a little. She then lifted up, guided him to her very wet opening, and pushed down slowly so that he entered her. They both moaned, and Red loved seeing the tiny smile on Lizzie’s lips; she had her eyes closed and was clearly in bliss as she lowered herself onto him. 

 “Daddy…” Liz purred. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 He felt her start to move up and down, so he helped guide her movements with his hands on her hips. She whimpered quietly in pleasure. 

 “Is that good, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red wanted to add to their pleasure, so he went further into their roleplaying. 

 “Daddy shouldn’t be doing this with you.” He said. 

 Lizzie exhaled excitedly, and she looked at him with her lustful, gorgeous blue eyes. He’d obviously sparked something in her and aroused her. 

 “But it feels good.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Yes, baby. But it’s wrong…” Red said. 

 Lizzie quickened their pace slightly, and she whimpered. 

 “I know, daddy.” Liz breathed. 

 Red thrust a little faster.

 “You’re so naughty…you love daddy’s cock…” Red said intensely. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She mewled excitedly. 

 Red thrust quickly, and Lizzie was whimpering and panting with her eyes closed. He was slipping in and out, and she was tightening on him. They both concentrated on the rapidly increasing pleasure for a while. They breathed heavily and moved frantically. 

 “Mm! Daddy!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red could barely hold off any longer, so he was pleased when Lizzie tensed up on him and cried out as she orgasmed. She panted and mewled with the waves of pleasure, and he came, spurting repeatedly inside her. Liz felt Red throbbing inside her, and it made her climax last longer. When their orgasms finally finished, they both sighed heavily.

 “Oh my god.” Liz breathed. 

 Red chuckled slightly. 

 “I know.” He concurred. 

 Liz wanted to lean forward and kiss Red, but her belly would just get in the way, so she refrained. 

 “Do you mind if we change positions?” Liz asked. 

 “No of course not, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz gently got off Red and knelt beside him on the sofa; she then leaned in and kissed him. Their lips stayed locked together for a long time, then she pulled away and smiled. 

 “I love you, Red.” She said softly. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Red pulled his boxers up and then he coaxed Lizzie into laying back on the sofa; she giggled as he kissed her tummy. 

 “I love you too, Peanut. And mommy loves you.” Red said.

 He kissed her belly a few more times. Liz felt a little kick. 

 “He moved. It’s the sweetest thing when he moves as you talk to him. He wants to say hi to daddy.” Liz said, then she suddenly burst into tears. 

 “Oh, sweetheart.” Red said sympathetically. 

 He got overtop of Lizzie and kissed her cheek, then he nuzzled his cheek against hers. 

 “Sorry.” Liz squeaked. 

 Liz cleared her throat and tried to stop crying. 

 “It’s just so sweet. I’m really emotional.” She explained. 

 “Don’t apologize. It _is_ sweet, and it’s okay to be emotional.” He said softly. 

 Red kissed her all over her face, and she chuckled. He then reached over and grabbed a tissue for her. 

 “Thanks.” She said, dabbing her tears with the tissue. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Red moved so that he was sitting beside her; Lizzie sat up. He thought it was cute that she was just in her top and socks. He smiled lightly as she finished blotting her tears. 

 “Red, where am I gonna give birth? I want it to be in a hospital, in case he needs extra care, but will you be able to come to a hospital?” Liz said. 

 Red considered the options for a moment. 

 “We can ask Harold to lock down an area of the hospital of your choice. They shouldn’t have a problem with that. You’re part of a top secret task force, having a baby with the…reason for the task force. That’s a special circumstance. It also means…unfortunately…that you need protection.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay. I’ll ask him.” She said. 

 They both got lost in thought for a little while. They had lots to think about. 

 “What if he comes early? Or late? What if there’s a problem?” Liz said worriedly. 

 Red moved closer and embraced Lizzie. 

 “We’ll handle it together, no matter what…but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Red said soothingly. 

 Liz nuzzled into Red’s neck, and she felt comforted, but then she began crying again. 

 “I can’t stop crying about everything!” Liz said wryly. 

 Red smirked slightly and grabbed the whole box of tissues, then he handed it to Lizzie. 

 “It’s alright, Lizzie. That’s just what happens around this time.” He said softly. 

 Liz gazed into Red’s eyes, and she could see love, adoration, pride, and some nostalgia. She kissed him firmly, with her hands on his cheeks. 

 “You’re sweet.” She said quietly. 

 “Thank you.” He said, smiling gently. 

 They were silent for several moments.

 “…Do we have all the baby supplies?” Liz blurted out. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I don’t want to forget or overlook anything we might need.” She said. 

 “I know. It’ll be fine. How about we wash up and have something to eat, then watch a bit of TV. We can find a murder mystery to watch.” He said. 

 Lizzie could obviously use some distraction from her worries. 

 “Okay. I should probably put some pants on.” She said wryly.  

 “Right.” He said, chuckling. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fast-forward again here! :)

 Liz was getting very eager and anxious about giving birth. It would happen any day now. Red was being sweet; the perfect partner and proud daddy, other than perhaps fussing over her too much at times. For example, right now, Red was neurotically setting up—and re-setting up—cushions on the sofa for her to recline against.

 “It’s fine, Red.” Liz insisted, waiting for him to finish. 

 “I suppose. Here, let’s get you comfortable.” Red said. 

 He guided her—unnecessarily—to the sofa and helped her get into a reclining position, with her feet up. 

 “Is that okay, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Yes!” Liz snapped. 

 She sighed and calmed down. 

 “Sorry. I know you’re just taking care of me. I just miss feeling more independent.” She said. 

 “Oh. I’m sorry, Lizzie. I don’t mean to smother you. How about I go out for a while to meet Dembe, and give you some peace and quiet?” He said. 

 “Okay. If you don’t mind. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Call me if you need anything.” He said. 

 “I will.” She said. 

 Red began to walk away, but Lizzie spoke. 

 “Could you…please hand me a magazine?” She asked. 

 Red smirked and turned back to look at her; she was looking sheepish. She’d wanted more independence, yet she needed him to bring her a magazine. He grabbed one and delivered it to Lizzie, then he kissed her on the head. She grasped his suit jacket when he tried to move away, and she pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. 

 “Thanks, Red.” Liz said softly. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz opened the magazine and began browsing while Red left to meet up with Dembe. About an hour later, she was watching TV when she buckled forward slightly with a painful contraction. She sat up and breathed deeply, then she stood up from the sofa to go get her phone. She paused, thinking maybe it wasn’t time yet, but then there was a whoosh of fluid from between her legs as her water broke. 

 “Uh oh.” Liz said, looking down in disbelief. 

 She grabbed a blanket off the sofa and put it between her legs, then she gingerly walked to the dining room table. She picked up her phone and called Red. 

 “Red, my water just broke.” Liz said anxiously. 

 “I’ll be right there.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Red asked Dembe to drive as quickly as possible, without garnering attention, to the safe house. They arrived after a short while, and Red went in. 

 “Alright, come on, baby. Off to the hospital.” Red said as calmly as he could. 

 He guided her out the front door and into the backseat with him, then he closed the door. Dembe started driving to Liz and Red’s specified hospital. 

 “Here…call Cooper…to lock down some rooms.” Liz said uncomfortably as she took her phone out of her bag. 

 She felt some more pain, and she wondered why Peanut had to be so big. She felt like her belly was enormous and she didn’t know how he was going to come out. Red called Cooper for her, then he put her phone back in her bag. 

 “It’s all set. They’ll lock down part of the East wing on the ground floor.” Red said. 

 “Okay, that’s good—Owwww.” Liz said, then she had another major contraction. 

 Red protectively put his arm around Lizzie and held her. She leaned forward, so he rubbed her back. 

 “Try to do your breathing exercises.” Red said gently. 

 Liz felt cranky, but when she did them, she felt slightly better. 

 “Good girl, Lizzie.” He said soothingly. 

 “Ugh…how long is this going to last?” She groaned. 

 “Not long at all, from what I can tell.” He said, smiling. 

 “I hope you’re right.” She said. 

 They arrived at the hospital, where Dembe pulled up near the back door. A worker opened the door and after looking around, he waved at them to come in. Dembe and Red got out first. 

 “I heard Mr. Cooper locked down this section for you. Please come in. Whatever you need, we can help.” The worker said. 

 “We need a baby delivered.” Dembe said. 

 “Oh. Okay, let’s get you all into the secure area.” The worker said. 

 Dembe and Red could tell that the worker was trustworthy, so Red helped Lizzie out of the car and into the building. The worker led them to the empty area of the wing and into a nice private room. Liz got on the bed and Dembe waited out in the hall, on guard. Red stayed with Lizzie, standing beside her. A doctor and two nurses came into the room and introduced themselves. 

 “I’m Doctor Jane Fitzroy, and this is Ellie and Fatima. We’re all from the maternity ward, on loan especially to you today.” Jane said, smiling. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said. 

 “It’s our pleasure. We’re excited to deliver another baby. It is one baby, and not twins, right? We don’t have your medical files.” Jane said. 

 “Right. One baby. A boy.” Liz said. 

 “Wonderful. If I could just ask you some questions to get caught up on the history…” Jane said.

 Jane asked Liz a bunch of questions about her pregnancy, general health, and labor. By the time Liz answered all the questions, she winced in pain again. 

 “Okay…I think this baby is coming along quickly. May we examine you?” Jane said.

 “Yes.” Liz said weakly.

 Red watched them check Lizzie’s vitals, and he stayed up next to her shoulder as they checked her dilation. He didn’t need to—or want to—see the birth from that particular angle. Liz was relieved Red was staying up by her head; she didn’t want him to see the birth from that angle, either. 

 “It won’t be long now, Elizabeth. Baby wants to come out into the world.” Jane said, smiling. 

 “Ugh…good…” Liz groaned. 

 Liz looked up at Red, who bent down and kissed her on the head. 

 “I’m all sweaty.” She complained. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “It’s fine, Lizzie. You’re doing so well. Peanut will be with us soon.” He said encouragingly. 

 Liz felt a bit of relief as the contraction stopped; she sighed and relaxed. Another one started up shortly afterwards; she groaned and the doctor reminded her to do her breathing exercises. Red felt bad for Lizzie because she was in pain. 

 “Do you want drugs?” Red asked Lizzie. 

 Liz chuckled tensely. 

 “I’m okay. Sort of.” She said, gritting her teeth. 

 Red felt a lot of admiration for Lizzie. 

 “You can squeeze my hand.” He offered. 

 Lizzie gently took his hand at first, then when she had another contraction, she gripped it like a vice. Red grimaced slightly. 

 After what felt like an eternity, especially for Liz, little Peanut was brought into the world, and he began crying very loudly. That was a good sign. Jane clamped the umbilical cord and checked over ‘Peanut’. 

 “You have a healthy baby boy!” Jane said. 

 Liz and Red were so happy and relieved that he was healthy, they both let out a breath. They watched excitedly as Peanut was gently rubbed down and bundled up. Fatima handed him to Liz and she cradled him in her arms for the first time. She cried tears of joy and giggled incredulously. Red kissed Lizzie on the head, and he gently put his hand on Peanut’s head. 

 “He’s beautiful. And so precious.” Red said softly. 

 “Yes, he is!” Liz said emotionally. 

 “He’s so tiny.” He marvelled. 

 “He didn’t _feel_ tiny!” She said exhaustedly. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “You did it, Lizzie. You and Peanut are all done that part.” He said. 

 They watched Peanut, who was resting after his rude awakening. They both chuckled. 

 “Look at him. He’s tired like mommy.” Liz said. 

 “He certainly is.” Red said affectionately. 

 “Here. Daddy should hold him, too.” She said. 

 She carefully passed the bundled Peanut to Red, who lovingly cradled him in his arms and then rose up. Liz gazed adoringly at them both; Red looked at Peanut, then he raised his eyebrows and looked at Liz. 

 “He’s got green eyes.” Red said in surprise. 

 “Oh!” Liz said emotionally. 

 Peanut had had his eyes closed before then, so they weren’t sure. 

 “He’s adorable.” Red said quietly. 

 “He is.” Liz said softly. 

 Red held Peanut for quite some time, studying his slightly scrunched newborn-baby features and his chubby cheeks. He was sleeping in his arms, and Red didn’t want to put him down. He looked at Lizzie, and she’d fallen asleep, too. Red sat down in the chair next to Lizzie’s bed and continued to hold Peanut. 

 “What should we call you…Hm?” Red said very quietly. 

 Peanut stirred slightly, and made a tiny sound. 

 “You still kind of look like a peanut…it’s going to be hard for us to call you something else.” Red said fondly. 

 Red looked up at Ellie the nurse, who came back in. 

 “Do you have a name for baby? We can fill out the records now, if you’re ready.” She said. 

 “Hmm.” Red responded, deep in thought. 

 “I’ll check back later.” She said. 

 “Alright. Thank you.” He said. 

 She nodded and left the room. Lizzie woke up and looked sleepily at him, smiling. 

 “Do we have a name for him other than Peanut?” Red asked amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I dunno. We narrowed it down a bit, but are we decided?” She said. 

 “I don’t know.” He said. 

 “Is Dembe still out there? Show him baby Peanut.” She said. 

 Red nodded and got up. He walked to the doorway, and he saw Dembe sitting in the chair right next to the doorframe. Dembe stood up and smiled at the little bundle of joy. 

 “Congratulations, Raymond. He’s beautiful.” Dembe said. 

 “Thank you, Dembe. He certainly is.” Red said. 

 “He’s going to be a very strong person, like his mother and father.” Dembe said. 

 Red smiled at Dembe, then he slowly took Peanut back to Lizzie and finally handed him over. He sat next to the bed while Lizzie held and cuddled Peanut. Later on, Peanut got restless, and the nurse suggested trying to feed him, so Liz breastfed him. It took a few tries, but then it worked, and Liz and Red were relieved. They still had to figure out a name. 

 “I like James. But I also like Christopher, and Darren. What are your favorites?” Liz said, holding sleeping Peanut.

 “I may be old-fashioned, but I prefer James or Christopher.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Thinking about nicknames, Darren doesn’t have any short versions or anything. James might be called Jim or Jimmy; Christopher might be called Chris.” She said. 

 “Hm. I’m leaning towards Christopher.” He said. 

 “Me too. Does he look like a Christopher?” She said. 

 They examined his cute little face. 

 “He does, actually.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz nodded gently, then she lightly kissed Peanut/Christopher’s forehead. 

 “What do you think, Peanut? Do you want to be Christopher?” Liz asked softly. 

 He continued sleeping. Liz and Red both chuckled. 

 “We’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Red said. 

 “Yeah.” Liz agreed. 

 Liz looked at Red and studied him. 

 “What about his last name?” She asked quietly. 

 Red was concerned about the possible consequences of being associated with the name Reddington, but Keen wasn’t exactly appropriate, nor was Scott or Milhoan. They could make one up, but then neither of them would be associated with him by surname. He also couldn’t give his son his former, true surname, unfortunately. Red sighed. 

 “…Are you okay with him being a Reddington?” Red asked apologetically. 

 “Yes. That’s your name, Red.” Liz said; they both knew she meant that Reddington was the name he used most often, so the baby should have that name. 

 He nodded. 

 “Alright. If you’re sure.” Red said softly. 

 “I’m sure.” Liz said. 

 “How about his middle name?” He asked. 

 “His middle name could be James.” She suggested. 

 Red smiled.

 “Okay. Christopher James Reddington…” Red said, trying it out.

 Liz smiled, too. 

 “That’s our baby.” She said, now decided. 

 When Ellie the nurse came back, they filled out the records and Peanut was now officially Christopher. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 A few days later, Liz and Red had settled into a routine with baby Christopher. He slept a lot, and Liz fed him, and they took turns burping him and changing his diapers. Liz had just put him down to bed in his crib; she turned on the mobile so that it slowly, gently rotated. The stars moved and twinkled over him, and he watched curiously for a few moments before dozing off. She smiled and chuckled, and looked over at Red. 

 “I think he’ll enjoy it more as he gets a bit older.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and she squished herself against Red, so he put his arm around her. They watched Christopher sleep for a little while, then Red turned on the baby monitor. Lizzie then led the way into their bedroom, next to Christopher’s. Red undressed down to his boxers, then he got into bed. Liz changed into a nightshirt and got into bed; she gazed at him in the lamplight. 

 “I love you.” Liz said softly. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “You’re such a sexy daddy…” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Thank you. You’re a sexy mommy.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and touched Red’s chest. She slowly ran her fingertips down his chest and abdomen, then she slid her hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. She grasped and stroked him.

 “Sweetheart…aren’t you tired…and sore?” Red said gently. 

 “Yeah, but I want to do this for you…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mm…” He responded lustfully. 

 Red was very hard now, and Lizzie was stroking him more firmly. 

 “Pull down your boxers.” She whispered. 

 “Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything.” He said. 

 She pumped his erection, just past the head, and he sighed in pleasure.

 “Don’t you want this, daddy?” She purred. 

 “Yes…” He breathed. 

 Lizzie tugged at his waistband, so he pulled his boxers down. She resumed stroking his erection, then she moved down and took him into her mouth. 

 “Oh…Lizzie…” Red moaned quietly. 

 “Mmm.” Liz responded. 

 Liz moved her mouth up and down while continuing to stroke his base. She could hear him breathing heavier, and she felt him gently nudge into her mouth. She sucked him, then she swirled her tongue around his tip.

 “Oh god…baby…” Red said intensely. 

 She paused for a moment. 

 “You like that, daddy?” Liz asked seductively. 

 “Yes.” He said breathily. 

 Liz did this again, then she licked across his tip, tasting his precum. She whimpered excitedly and felt very gratified. She took him into her mouth again and increased her efforts. Liz moved up and down faster, tightening her lips around his shaft. Red moaned quietly, and Liz pumped his base while quickly bobbing up and down just past the head. He breathed heavily and tensed up. Liz felt Red become rock hard, and then he throbbed and began spurting into her mouth. He moaned breathily as he spilled into her. She kept swallowing until it stopped and he relaxed. Red caught his breath and he was immensely satisfied, but he wished he could reciprocate. Lizzie came up beside him and got comfy.

 “Can I do anything to satisfy you, Lizzie?” Red asked softly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “No. Not yet. I have a lot of recuperating to do. But I _wanted_ to do that, Red. Don’t feel guilty.” She said earnestly. 

 “Hm.” He responded. 

 Red pulled up his boxers. 

 “Are you sure, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “I’m sure. Just cuddle with me.” She insisted. 

 “…You’ll let me know _the minute_ you’re up for it, right?” He said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed louder than she intended, and they heard Christopher wake up and start crying. Liz playfully slapped Red’s arm. 

 “This is your fault. You can go comfort him.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked and got up, then he went into the next bedroom. Liz heard him over the monitor, saying “Come on, Peanut…” and she giggled quietly. That nickname was still sticking. Red cradled Christopher in his arms and slowly walked around with him. 

 “What’s the matter, little one…did we wake you up? I’m sorry. You need your sleep. You’ve got a lot of growing to do.” Red said quietly. 

 Christopher was soothed by his voice, and by the gentle motion of being carried around the room, and he quickly fell back asleep. Red gently put him down in his crib and returned to Lizzie, who was smiling at him. 

 “You’re so sweet.” She said. 

 He just smiled at her and got into bed. Liz turned the lamp off and snuggled up to Red. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red whispered. 

 “Night, Red.” Liz whispered. 

 Just like Christopher, they quickly dozed off.

 (To Be Continued…)


	26. Chapter 26

 Liz got up early in the morning to feed baby Christopher. She was sitting in the chair next to his crib, and she was breastfeeding him. She was watching his cute little face, and he closed his eyes, dozing off as his tummy got full. Liz smiled at him and brought him more upright to burp him. Red woke up and realized Lizzie must be in Christopher’s room. He got out of bed and went to the next room; he happily took in the sight of Lizzie holding their sweet little baby. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Red approached them, and Lizzie looked up at him and smiled.

 “Daddy’s here.” Liz said softly. 

 She looked down at Christopher, and he was sleeping. She giggled. 

 “Do you want to hold him?” She asked Red. 

 “Of course.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz passed the sleeping Christopher to Red, and she smiled broadly as she watched them. Red was such a proud daddy; he looked so happy as he smiled at his son and cradled him. He lightly kissed him on the head and gently rocked him as he slept. Liz stood up and kissed Red on the cheek, then she watched Christopher. 

 “He’s adorable.” Liz whispered. 

 “Yes, he is.” Red said. 

 Christopher stirred slightly and made some tiny sounds like he might start crying. 

 “It’s alright, baby boy. It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” Red said soothingly. 

 Red rubbed his little tummy and kissed his head again, and he fell back asleep. 

 “Oh, I guess it was a false alarm. Daddy fixed it.” Liz said amusedly. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Do you want to go back to bed?” Liz asked tiredly. 

 “Yes, sweetheart. Go ahead. I’ll just put him down and make sure he’s cozy.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and went back to the master bedroom, then she got comfy and quickly fell asleep. Red put Christopher down, but then he figured he should check his diaper, so he did. He needed it changed, so Red did that, then he washed his hands and returned to Lizzie. She was fast asleep, even as he got into bed, but then as he spooned her, she hummed softly. He kissed her on the head and put his arm around her waist. Lizzie still seemed to be sleeping when she squirmed a little and made a quiet moaning sound. Red was turned on, and he wished he could satisfy Lizzie, but it was too soon after the birth. 

 Liz woke up and felt horny, which surprised her. She wondered if she’d be able to at least be pleasured by Red’s hand. She reached down and tried touching herself, but then she sighed and moved her hand away. 

 “Do you want me to touch you, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No, I’m still sore all over.” Liz said disappointedly. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. Do you want me to sleep on the other side of the bed? I don’t want to…make you frustrated.” He said. 

 “No, it’s okay. I like cuddling with you…I’m just looking forward to when we can have sex again. I’m going to pounce on you and ravish you. I hope you realize that.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I look forward to it.” He said flirtatiously. 

 They rested silently for a while. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “Hm?” Red responded. 

 “Do you wanna take Peanut to visit the task force, and Dembe, soon? Dembe met him, and I sent the photo, but I’d like them to see him.” She said. 

 Red smirked as Lizzie called Christopher Peanut again.

 “Yes, that sounds good.” He said.

 “Okay. I’m gonna go back to sleep now.” She said. 

 “Alright, baby.” He said softly. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Several days had passed and Liz was feeling a little less tired and sore. She and Red put Christopher in his carseat and took all their supplies with them to the black site for a visit. The agents looked surprised, and amused, as they watched Red carrying the car seat. Red placed Christopher on the table in his car seat and the agents all came to look at him. 

 “Everyone, meet Christopher.” Liz said happily.

 “He’s so cute.” Aram said. 

 “He is. Look at his little face. What a sweetie.” Samar said. 

 “Thanks for bringing him in. He’s beautiful. I’m glad you’re all doing well.” Cooper said. 

 “What a cute little guy. Congratulations.” Ressler said. 

 Dembe was there, because Red called him ahead of time and asked him to meet them at the black site. He gently shook Christopher’s tiny hand. 

 “Hello again, little man.” Dembe said, smiling. 

 Christopher smiled and cooed. 

 “I think he remembers you, Dembe.” Liz said. 

 “Do you think so?” Dembe asked. 

 “Either that, or you just have a way with babies.” She said. 

 They all chuckled. 

 “I think Dembe has a way with babies. He’s like a baby whisperer. You should see him with his granddaughter. She’ll be in a tizzy, and as soon as he talks to her and gives her a hug, she’s fine.” Red said. 

 Dembe smiled and nodded. 

 Liz kind of missed being at work. It had been a long time. She looked at Cooper. 

 “Sorry Red and I have both been off for a while. I’m sure he can give you a case soon.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “That’s alright; you’ve got a new baby, it’s understandable. We will need to get some intel soon, though, to keep the task force work going.” Cooper said. 

 Red gazed adoringly at Christopher, who was now sleeping. 

 “It’s hard to think of anything other than Christopher…but I’ll come up with something.” Red said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next day, Liz was on video chat with the task force from home. She was cradling baby Christopher while Red told them about the latest case. 

 “So…this guy collects venom and other toxic substances from nature and sells them as weapons?” Ressler said. 

 “Yes, but not only that…” Red was saying. 

 Christopher stirred and reached his tiny hand out towards Red. 

 “Aww. I think he wants his daddy.” Liz said. 

 Red gladly took Christopher from Lizzie and held him in his arms. He was smiling and kissing him on his chubby cheek, then he looked back up at the screen. Ressler was smirking. 

 “…As I was saying, this man markets the venom or toxin, telling the buyers where in certain countries they _won’t_ have an anti-venom or anti-toxin treatment…To make the ‘products’ even more lethal. Although, I doubt the victim would be able to identify what they’d been injected or hit with. I suppose if they sought medical help, if they had time to, it’s possible the ER could administer a cure. This guy goes to the trouble of telling people how they can avoid victims getting the right treatment. How cruel is that?” Red said, all the while rocking Christopher. 

 “That is unusually cruel.” Cooper said. 

 “It is cruel, but I think he’s trying to give his customers a kind of guarantee. I’m not sure that he’s being sadistic or anything. He wants to ensure his ‘products’ do the job so that his customers don’t come after him for a failed assassination attempt.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. Good point.” Red said. 

 “There isn’t much to go on, but we’ll start by researching scientists—and rogue scientists—in that field. That’s all for now. Take care.” Cooper said. 

 “Okay, bye.” Liz said. 

 She clicked on the video chat and closed it. She then watched Christopher as he gazed up at his daddy. Liz giggled quietly at the adorable scene. She gently petted Christopher’s head. 

 “Daddy used to talk to you when you were in mommy’s tummy. You used to move when you heard him.” She said, grinning. 

 Liz leaned in and kissed Red on the lips. 

 “You’re so sweet, and he loves you so much. Look at how happy he is with daddy.” Liz said happily. 

 Red smiled and brought Christopher up, then he kissed him on the tiny nose. Christopher made a cute little sound and touched Red’s cheek, then he looked drowsy again. 

 “He loves his naps. Like mommy.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I _do_ love naps.” She admitted. 

 Red chuckled, then they both got up and went into Christopher’s room to put him down for his nap. Red was very amused when Lizzie yawned. 

 “Actually…I think I’ll have a nap, too.” She said. 

 Red smiled.

 “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll tuck you in, too.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They went into their bedroom and Liz got into bed, under the blankets. Red made sure she was covered up by the blankets, then he kissed her temple. 

 “Have a good rest.” He said softly. 

 “Mm.” She responded quietly. 

 Red took one of the baby monitor handsets and went into the living room. He sat on the sofa and picked up a book, but as he started reading, he felt tired. He put the book down on the end table, set up the monitor on the coffee table and then put his head on a cushion. Red quickly dozed off. When he woke up a while later, he went to check on Christopher and saw Lizzie breastfeeding him. 

 “Hello, sweethearts.” Red said softly. 

 “Hi.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “…God, you’re beautiful.” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly and chuckled. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “Did you have a nice nap?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. What did you do?” She said. 

 “I was going to read, but I dozed off.” He said humorously. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “We’re all tired.” She said. 

 “Yes. It’s still hard to believe Peanut’s finally here with us.” He said, studying Christopher.

 “It is. It’s amazing.” She said. 

 Christopher was full, so he fell asleep; Liz wiped his mouth and pulled her housecoat back over her breast. She studied him as he dozed. 

 “He’s just too cute!” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, he is.” He said. 

 Liz held Christopher more upright. 

 “We made the cutest baby.” She said. 

 Red laughed. 

 “We sure did.” He said. 

 They waited and watched Christopher for a while, then Liz changed his diaper and put him back in his crib for another nap. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  2 Months Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz had a follow-up appointment that morning, and she was given the all-clear to have sex. She was thrilled; she certainly felt more than ready. She fantasized about Red during her shower. 

 Red arrived home from a task force meeting, and Lizzie greeted him, just wearing a towel. Her hair was damp and she smiled at him. 

 “I missed you.” Liz said softly. 

 “Oh. I was only gone for…” Red said, then he trailed off as Lizzie opened her towel. 

 “Christopher’s been fed and changed, and he’s sleeping soundly. I need you. Now.” She said. 

 Liz took her towel off and grabbed Red’s hand; she led him into the living room.

 “I don’t want to wake him up.” She explained. 

 “Oh…” He said, intrigued. 

 Red eagerly undid his belt and trousers, then he pulled them down along with his boxers. Lizzie laid back on the sofa and spread her legs; she played with herself as she lustfully looked at his erection. 

 “Are you sure, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yes. Come here.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red got on top of Lizzie and she grabbed his sides and pulled him closer. He rubbed his shaft along her moist flesh. 

 “Mmm Red…” Liz moaned. 

 “Yes, baby. It feels so good.” Red said quietly. 

 “It feels amazing. But I need you inside me.” She said intensely as she squirmed longingly. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said soothingly. 

 Red positioned his tip at Lizzie’s opening and he gently nudged her. She breathed heavier and writhed in pleasure. 

 “Please…” She breathed. 

 Red was taken aback by Lizzie’s horniness, but it was fantastic. He pushed forward and entered her. She moaned and clawed his back. 

 “You okay, baby?” He asked. 

 “Yes, daddy. It feels so…mmm.” She purred. 

 Red began thrusting, and he watched Lizzie’s face to make sure she was okay. She looked lustful and like she was in ecstasy, so he was happy and relieved. 

 “I missed this.” She said breathily. 

 “Me too.” He said emphatically. 

 Red felt Lizzie very enthusiastically meeting his thrusts, and she whimpered quietly. 

 “Oh god…Red…daddy…” She whimpered. 

 Liz was so excited, and she was in so much pleasure, she tensed up and orgasmed already. She whined and arched up under Red, grasping his shoulders. 

 “Oh Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 He thrust faster and he could feel how incredibly wet she was. He wasn’t going to last long, either. 

 “Baby…I should pull out…” He breathed. 

 “No!” She whined. 

 “Lizzie.” He said. 

 They weren’t planning on starting the baby-making process all over again so soon after Christopher. 

 “Please…daddy…” She implored. 

 Liz wrapped her legs around Red and quickly met his thrusts; she wanted to feel him come inside her. He stopped being the responsible one and thrust faster again. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She mewled. 

 Red was astonished as Lizzie tensed up and whimpered loudly, climaxing again. She clamped down on him, and he groaned and then started spurting inside her. As they came down from the intense pleasure, they sighed in relief. Red felt guilty, though. 

 “Sweetheart…we should really use condoms…” He said. 

 “It’s not the same.” She pouted. 

 “I know, baby. But we just had Peanut. We don’t want to have another baby yet, do we?” He said. 

 “No, not yet.” She conceded. 

 Red was amused; Lizzie seemed to want another baby sometime in the future. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Okay, we can use condoms from now on.” She said. 

 “But we already…” He said. 

 “It’ll be fine.” She said. 

 Red was a little worried about it, but he kissed her and gently withdrew. Liz sighed contentedly, and gave Red a coy smile. 

 “We needed that.” She said. 

 “Mm. We did.” He agreed. 

 “…Daddy?” She said sweetly. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said softly. 

 “Can you go to the store and get some ultra thin condoms…? Like…right now?” She asked. 

 “Uh…sure.” He said, surprised. 

 Lizzie giggled happily. 

 “Thanks, daddy.” She said flirtatiously.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was at the drug store, looking through all the brands and types of condoms, and he found one that seemed like it would satisfy Lizzie’s needs. It said they were the thinnest, most natural feeling ones on the market. He liked the sound of that. Red took the box to the checkout and the young woman looked a little flustered; he smiled at her, but it seemed to make things worse. She blushed a deeper shade of pink and dropped some of his change on the counter. He thanked her and left. 

 When he arrived home, Lizzie was carrying Christopher around, talking to him. 

 “This is a nice little house for us, isn’t it, sweetie? Your room is big enough for you to grow into, and it’s safe and cozy here. Hi daddy!” Liz said happily. 

 “Hello, sweethearts.” Red said, approaching them in the kitchen. 

 “What did you get?” She asked excitedly. 

 “…Not in front of Peanut.” He said embarrassedly.

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay. Do you want to say hi to daddy?” She said. 

 Christopher looked wide awake all of a sudden. 

 “He’s excited to see you.” She said. 

 Liz watched Red take Christopher and kiss his chubby cheek. Watching them together was the sweetest thing. She got a bit teary-eyed and used her sleeve to dry her eyes. 

 “Hello baby boy. Did you have a nice tour of the house?” Red said softly. 

 Christopher made a little cooing sound. 

 “He did.” Liz said, giggling. 

 Red chuckled and put his finger under Christopher’s hand; Christopher grasped it. 

 “He’s the sweetest little baby.” Red said proudly. 

 “Yes, he is.” Liz said adoringly. 

 They admired and cuddled Christopher until he fell asleep, then they put him down in his crib. Liz grasped Red’s hand and tugged him, so he followed her into the master bedroom. She closed the door. 

 “Okay. Show me.” Liz said excitedly. 

 Red took the box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. 

 “Ooh. It says it feels like bare skin…I hope so. Do you wanna try it?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, I think I’m ready to do it again.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Sorry. I’m just so horny and I missed making love with you.” She said. 

 “Don’t apologize. I missed it too, and I’m _very_ glad you’re so horny.” He said. 

 Liz watched Red take his jacket off and undo his shirt. She quickly took off her comfy loungewear and got on the bed. She watched him take his trousers, socks and boxers off, then she lustfully surveyed him. Red slowly approached the bed and he watched Lizzie open her legs for him. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully as he looked between her legs. 

 Liz blushed lightly and got excited as Red put his face between her thighs; she felt his mouth on her sensitive flesh, gently kissing and sucking. He then rubbed her clit with his tongue. 

 “Oh…Red…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red was thrilled to finally be tasting and pleasuring Lizzie like this again. He grasped her hips and she was quivering from the strong sensations he was giving her. She breathed heavier and squirmed a little. Red felt Lizzie put her hands on his, as he held her hips. He also felt her clit becoming very firm, and her thighs were trembling. She made the cutest little whimpers, then several moments later, she closed her legs slightly and shuddered as she orgasmed. Liz felt the waves of pleasure go through her and then diminish. She sighed and looked down at Red; he rose up and smiled at her. 

 “I missed that.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I did too. Are you hard? Put the condom on and fuck me.” Liz said intensely. 

 “I’m extremely hard.” Red said breathily. 

 He moved up on the bed and grabbed the box of condoms; he opened it and took one out. Lizzie was watching him raptly as he opened the wrapper, and she actually made an excited whimpering sound as she watched him put it on. 

 “Okay, baby…what do you want?” He asked seductively. 

 “I want you on top of me again, daddy.” She purred. 

 “Mm…alright.” He said lustfully. 

 Red got on top of Lizzie and he rubbed against her sensitive clit. She whimpered and breathed heavier, and she tried to pull him closer. He guided his tip between her inner lips and nudged inside. They both moaned as he entered her. Liz felt Red slide inside all the way, filling her up perfectly. She sighed and closed her eyes, then she wrapped her legs around him. 

 “Does it feel good, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yes daddy.” Liz purred. 

 It felt good for both of them, but it wasn’t quite the same, since they were used to not using condoms. Liz was tempted to ask Red to take it off, but she behaved herself and refrained. 

 “Mmm…harder…” She moaned. 

 Red gladly obliged and thrust harder and faster. 

 “Ohhh yes…daddy…” She said breathlessly. 

 “Lizzie…you drive me crazy.” He said intensely. 

 “Good.” She said seductively. 

 Red nuzzled into Lizzie’s neck and put his hands under her back so they were pressed together even closer. Lizzie began mewling in pleasure, especially now that he was creating pressure on her clit. She grasped his shoulders tighter and breathed heavily. 

 “Oh god.” She breathed. 

 “You love it, don’t you baby.” He said quietly. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 They moved frantically together and Liz tensed up as she reached her orgasm. She held Red tightly and his quick thrusts added to her pleasure. He then moaned quietly and lost his rhythm as he started coming. When their orgasms died down, they caught their breath and looked at each other. 

 “I love you, Red.” Liz said softly, then she kissed him. 

 “Mm. I love you, too, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 They heard Christopher start to cry over the baby monitor, so Red got off Lizzie. 

 “I’ll go.” Liz said, getting up. 

 She put her housecoat on and went to comfort Christopher. She fed him and changed him, and then she carried him around the house again. He seemed to love that. Red put some comfy clothes on and joined them. He carried Christopher as he walked around the living room, then he sat, cradling him. 

 “How about a story?” Red said softly. 

 Christopher smiled for a second. 

 “Let’s read about Clifford the big red dog...When he was a puppy.” He said. 

 Liz sat next to them and smiled happily. She and Christopher listened with rapt attention to Red as he read about Clifford. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little smutty chapter inspired by the song “Pacify Her” by Melanie Martinez: https://youtu.be/5OZ62cSro58

 A few weeks later, Liz, Red and baby Christopher were at the black site. They were there for both work and a visit; Red was briefing the task force about a blacklister, but the agents and Dembe were all enjoying seeing Liz and the baby, too. They often got distracted, smiling, waving and talking softly to Christopher.

 “He’s too cute…he’s stealing the show from daddy.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red was waiting for Samar to finish fussing over Christopher before continuing the briefing, in case she missed vital intel. Red smirked amusedly and sat on the desk; Liz and Ressler chuckled and then Aram got Samar’s attention. 

 “Sorry, but he was staring at me with his big green eyes. I couldn’t resist.” Samar said. 

 “I know how that feels…” Liz said, no longer referring to Christopher. 

 Samar gave her a sly smile and brought her attention back to Red, who resumed the briefing. 

 “I know it’s hard to believe, but this group lives and operates out of a residence for seniors. They act feeble in front of workers and guests, but when they get online, they wreak havoc, inciting people to violence. I don’t really understand their motives, but I’m guessing they’re bored and angry. I’m also guessing they were shit-disturbers all their lives, not just now.” Red said. 

 The agents all nodded, then they looked at Liz to get her insight. 

 “Oh, definitely. It would be very unusual for a group of people to start behaving antisocially in this phase of life. There are some cases of people with dementia being angry and acting out, but as Red said, these individuals are very on the ball.” Liz said. 

 Cooper and Ressler began discussing the logistics of the mission, and Christopher started crying. Liz picked him up and cuddled him; he still fussed, so she checked to see if he was hungry or needed to be changed. He seemed to just be tired, so she held him and tried to get him to fall asleep. He wouldn’t. 

 “Poor Peanut…what’s the matter?” Red said softly, taking Christopher from Lizzie.

 Christopher stopped crying as his daddy cradled him and kissed his face. It was the sweetest thing Liz had ever seen. Christopher’s tiny hand landed on Red’s cheek, so Red kissed it. This made Christopher smile and coo. Christopher enjoyed this game for a little while, but then he fussed again. 

 “Perhaps Dembe could do the honors.” Red said, then he passed Christopher to Dembe. 

 Dembe smiled and held him strongly, then he sat down, cradling him. Christopher went quiet and fell asleep. 

 “See? Baby whisperer. They can sense his inner peace.” Red said quietly in amazement. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “Dembe, would you please hold onto him for a bit?” Liz asked. 

 “Of course, Elizabeth.” Dembe said calmly. 

 “Thank you so much.” She said. 

 Liz took Red’s hand and led him to the elevator. 

 “Where are we going?” Red asked. 

 “My car.” Liz said plainly. 

 Red figured they were going to get some of the baby supplies from the trunk, so he just followed her. Lizzie unlocked the car and opened the back door.

 “Get in.” She said. 

 “What? Why?” He asked. 

 “Just get in.” She said. 

 Red got into the backseat and she joined him. 

 “I thought you were going to get a pacifier or something…but we didn’t buy one, did we? Should we buy one?” He said. 

 “I think they might make his teeth crooked when they come in.” She said. 

 “Do they? Or is that a myth?” He asked, pondering the issue. 

 “Don’t they? I dunno, we’ll have to look it up.” She said impatiently. 

 “Hmm. Yes, we should.” He said. 

 “Red. Can you stop talking about pacifiers? We have a small window of time here.” She said urgently. 

 Red stared at Lizzie quizzically. 

 “I want _my_ pacifier…” She said breathily as she unzipped his trousers. 

 Even Red was weirded out by that. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 She leaned closer. 

 “Please, daddy?” She asked quietly in his ear, then she licked his neck. 

 “Mm.” He responded, now more tempted. 

 “Are you gonna give it to me?” She asked seductively. 

 “You are…an interesting young woman, Elizabeth.” He said, a little astonished. 

 “Yeah…but you love it.” She said. 

 Liz slipped her hand into Red’s trousers; she grasped and stroked him, making him harder.  

 “…I do. Okay, you can have your…I feel weird calling it that.” He said. 

 “It was just a double entendre. Now, can I do this?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said quietly. 

 Liz smirked flirtatiously as she gently pulled out his erection, then she bent over his lap and took him into her mouth. 

 “Ohh…Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily as her warm mouth glided over him. 

 “Mmm…” Liz responded softly in gratification. 

 She heard Red breathing heavier, and his hand gently went into her hair. She moved up and down a little faster and she heard him swear under his breath. Red leaned back slightly and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure. Lizzie made a cute little whimper as she got more turned on; he felt her one hand lightly claw his thigh. 

 “Baby…it feels so good. You know what daddy likes…” Red said quietly, knowing it would drive her crazy. 

 “Mm!” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 Liz tightened her lips around Red’s member and she moved faster; he sighed and nudged into her mouth. She lifted up to run her tongue over his tip, tasting his precum. He moaned softly and gently grasped her hair. Liz felt Red nudge her tongue, craving more, so she took him deep again. He breathed heavier and tensed up a little as he got closer. She enthusiastically gave him tight, quick movements, paying special attention to his favorite sensitive spot just past the head. 

 “Fuck…” Red breathed. 

 Liz was gratified by that response; she kept up the fast pace, giving him intense pleasure. Red exhaled somewhat loudly and his grip tightened on her hair. 

 “I’m going to…ohhhh…” Red was saying, but he suddenly reached the climax. 

 Liz was so turned on, she almost orgasmed with him; she felt him throbbing and gushing into her mouth. She kept swallowing until it stopped. Red shuddered slightly with the last of the strong orgasm, and he sighed. He felt Lizzie gently suck him, and he shuddered again, then she released him. 

 “…Wow.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz giggled delightedly, then she put him back into his boxers and did up his zipper for him. 

 “I’m glad you enjoyed that, daddy.” Liz said, grinning. 

 Red just gave her a relieved sigh in response. 

 “We should get back to Peanut and Dembe.” Liz said. 

 “Lizzie, I can tell how horny you are…let me do something for you.” Red said. 

 “We don’t have much time, and the car isn’t very convenient. You can do something for me later.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie get out of the car, and he was a little astonished, but he got out and made sure his trousers were done up and normal-looking. They went back into the black site and down into the briefing area. Dembe was walking around, holding baby Christopher, who was awake now. Christopher was having fun reaching up and touching his chin. 

 “Thanks, Dembe.” Liz said, blushing lightly. 

 “No trouble at all, Elizabeth.” Dembe said, smiling. 

 “I should feed him.” She said. 

 Dembe nodded and gently handed Christopher back to Liz, who took him into her office. Dembe looked at Red and noticed his extra-smug smile. 

 “Did you have a nice break?” Dembe asked. 

 “I did!” Red said cheerfully, then he joined Lizzie in her office. 

 Red lovingly watched Lizzie breastfeed Christopher; he kissed her on the head and lightly petted Christopher’s head. Liz smiled as she noticed Red enjoyed being part of the feedings. 

 “You’re looking forward to bottle-feeding him, aren’t you?” She said, smiling broadly. 

 “Yes. Can you tell? I feel a bit useless at the moment.” He said wryly. 

 Liz laughed quietly, trying not to startle Christopher. 

 “Red, you’re not useless. You’re the best daddy. You can’t do this part, but we can start to bottle some of the milk and you can feed him, okay?” She said humorously. 

 “Thanks. That will be wonderful.” He said happily. 

 Red sat down across from Lizzie and Christopher, just watching and adoring them. 

 “I still sometimes find it hard to believe we had a baby together, Lizzie. I love you both _so_ much.” He said. 

 Liz got a bit teary-eyed as she looked at Red. 

 “We love you too. _So_ much.” She said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 That night, Red put baby Christopher in his crib, then he turned the froggy nightlight on and set up the baby monitor. He turned the star mobile on, which gently swung into motion, very slowly rotating the glow-in-the-dark stars. Christopher cooed and reached up towards the stars with his little hands and feet. Red chuckled. 

 “Oh, I’ve made you more awake now instead of sleepy.” Red said softly. 

 He smiled as he watched Christopher gently reach up again; he reached into the crib and picked him up again. He turned the mobile off to make it safer for Christopher to explore, then he held him and showed him the stars. Christopher giggled, then he became mesmerized by the stars; he touched one and tried to grasp it. He managed to hold onto it, and Red smiled proudly. 

 “Good boy. You reached the stars.” Red said quietly.

 Christopher then put the star in his mouth, and Red smirked. 

 “…You’re not supposed to eat them, sweetheart.” He said, and he gently took it away. 

 Christopher fussed for a few seconds, but Red distracted him by turning the mobile on again. 

 “Look! That big one stays put. That’s like the North Star…like mommy.” He said. 

 Liz came out of the bathroom and joined them in the nursery room; she playfully gasped. 

 “You’re still up? I thought daddy put you to bed.” She said. 

 Christopher giggled. 

 “He wanted to see the stars…and eat them.” Red said humorously. 

 “Oh, is that what you did?” Liz asked Christopher. 

 “He’s taking more of an interest in the mobile now. I remember when you first put it on; he had no reaction whatsoever.” He said, then he chuckled. 

 “That’s good! Yeah, I put it on soon after we brought him home. He was too young. He probably couldn’t even see the thing.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled quietly and kissed Christopher’s cheek. Liz saw Christopher smile. 

 “Oh! He smiled when daddy kissed him. That’s so sweet!!” Liz nearly squealed. 

 Red watched Lizzie dry her eyes with her sleeve. 

 “Are you okay?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. It’s just so sweet.” She said. 

 “He’s adorable.” He agreed. 

 Liz leaned in and kissed Christopher on the cheek, then he put his hand on her nose and grasped it. She and Red laughed. 

 “That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” Liz said humorously. 

 She took his little hand and kissed it. 

 “Alright, Peanut…time for bed.” Red said, putting him down again. 

 Once Christopher was settled in his crib, Red and Lizzie went into their bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and barely managed to get under the blankets. He joined her and put his arm around her waist. 

 “How about I return the favor from earlier…?” Red said. 

 Lizzie didn’t open her eyes. 

 “Mph. Tomorrow.” She murmured with her cheek squished against the pillow. 

 Red smirked as he watched her doze off, then he turned the lamp off and cuddled her. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to conclude the story with this chapter. It's been fun to write and I appreciate all your comments, kudos and views! Thank you so much! I'm glad I could share this strange, cute, kinky story.

 The next day, Liz and Red were enjoying time at home with Christopher. Red was happily bottle-feeding him on the sofa while Liz watched adoringly. She couldn’t stop smiling at the sight.

 “That’s yummy, isn’t it. You’re a hungry baby boy.” Red said proudly as he gazed at baby Christopher. 

 Christopher looked bright-eyed and happy as he suckled. Red heard Lizzie giggle, so he looked at her. 

 “What’s mommy laughing at?” Red said softly. 

 “He’s too cute! And you’re too cute!” Liz said humorously. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. 

 “Thank you. Yes, he’s adorable.” He said quietly. 

 Liz moved closer and rested her head on Red’s shoulder as she gazed adoringly at Christopher. 

 “Look at those beautiful green eyes. He’s going to break hearts when he’s older. He’s a charmer, like daddy.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Should I take that as a compliment? Or does that mean I’m a womanizer?” Red asked. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I meant it as a compliment. You’re so charming and attractive…and maybe a bit of a womanizer…” She said, smirking. 

 “Hm. Thanks, I guess.” He said. 

 They looked at Christopher, and he was falling asleep and getting milk on his mouth; Red gently took the bottle away and wiped his face with a soft cloth. 

 “He’s got a full belly.” Red said, tipping Christopher more upright. 

 He rubbed his tummy and then playfully grabbed his little feet. 

 “Mommy just _had_ to get you these socks because they had sailboats on them.” Red said amusedly. 

 “Yeah. They reminded me of you, and the Navy, and the North Star. Um…Red…I have a question…” Liz said. 

 “What, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “…Since you’re not…actually…my daddy…were you ever in the Navy?” She asked embarrassedly. 

 Red sighed quietly. 

 “To be perfectly honest with you, no. I wasn’t. I’m sorry…I’m afraid that ruins the sailboat theme.” He said regretfully. 

 “It’s okay, it doesn’t ruin it. I still picture you when I see the cute little socks.” She said. 

 Liz studied Red and she got curious. 

 “Um…what theme might be…more appropriate?” She asked sneakily, trying to find out more about him. 

 Red looked at her knowingly, and he smirked, then he put the cloth on his shoulder and lifted Christopher up to burp him. 

 “…Perhaps a desk.” He said vaguely but honestly. 

 “A desk?!” She said incredulously. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. A desk.” He said. 

 Christopher spat up a little bit onto the cloth. 

 “Oh no, I’ve fed him too much. Sorry, Peanut.” Red said, rubbing Christopher’s back. 

 Liz tidied up Christopher’s mouth and put a new cloth on Red’s shoulder. 

 “He’s okay, that just happens sometimes. I think it was meant to be a burp.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz held Christopher’s tiny hand, then he grasped her finger. Red put his cheek on Christopher’s head and nuzzled him. Liz was so happy as she watched them and cuddled them; they were a family and she loved Red and Christopher with everything she had. She leaned in and kissed Christopher’s cheek. He appeared to use his diaper and then he got drowsy and comfortable again, so he dozed off on Red’s shoulder. 

 “Let’s change him and put him down for a nap.” Liz said quietly. 

 “Alright. Come on, Peanut. We’ll get you clean and dry, then you’ll have a nice cozy nap.” Red said. 

 He stood up and they all went into the nursery room. Red cleaned up Christopher while Liz took the old diaper and handed him a new one. They liked to make everything a team effort and take turns, which they both appreciated. Afterwards, Liz carried Christopher over to his crib and put him in it. She turned on the star mobile, then she and Red watched him for a little while. He fell asleep, so they left and washed their hands in the bathroom together. They went back into the living room with the baby monitor and sat on the sofa again. Liz snuggled up to Red. 

 “You’re such a good daddy.” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie. You’re such a good mommy.” Red said. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 Liz put her arm around Red and hugged him tightly for a few moments. 

 “…A _desk_ , huh?” Liz said, returning to the mysterious subject. 

 Red chuckled slightly. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “That’s so mysterious and yet…ordinary.” She said. 

 “Mm.” He concurred. 

 “I don’t get any more clues?” She asked. 

 “…Sorry, Lizzie.” He said, declining. 

 “It’s okay. But I don’t think they sell baby clothes with desks on them.” She said, lightening the mood again. 

 Red laughed. 

 “No, I don’t believe they do.” He said. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “You’re so good with babies. You’re very well suited to being a daddy. Did you like being _my_ daddy?” She asked. 

 “Of course I did. It came easily to me, not just because I’m used to living in certain roles, but I enjoy looking after you and protecting you. I liked how…when you thought I was your father, you opened up to me and things became more comfortable. You started talking to me more, laughing more…we’d dance and have fun together. We didn’t do that kind of thing before that point. Did you like having me as your daddy?” He said. 

 Liz smiled and squeezed him. 

 “Yes! I liked all that too. And it gave us an excuse to get closer and spend more time together. I always wanted to get closer to you…in one way or another…as you know.” Liz said. 

 “I know, baby.” Red said softly. 

 “I still like calling you daddy…” She purred as she moved her hand down his abdomen. 

 Liz put her hand on the bulge in his trousers. 

 “Mm. Yes, you do…” He said.

 Red felt Lizzie rubbing him firmly while she nuzzled into his neck and licked his jawline. 

 “Oh…you want something from daddy?” Red asked lustfully. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said softly. 

 “What do you want, baby?” He asked seductively as he rubbed her thigh. 

 Red slid his hand up Lizzie’s inner thigh, and she parted her legs. 

 “I want you between my legs, daddy.” She purred. 

 He pressed his hand firmly against the crotch of her jeans, and she moaned quietly. 

 “Alright, baby.” Red said. 

 Red lustfully watched Lizzie lay back on the sofa; she lifted her butt and pulled down her jeans and panties. He helped her get them off, then he undid his belt and trousers. Red still wanted to return the favor from yesterday, when Lizzie pleasured him in the car, so he moved down. She spread her legs and rested one on the back of the sofa; he put his face between her thighs and began kissing and licking her delicate flesh. He heard the sweetest, softest high-pitched moan from Lizzie as she writhed slightly. Red became even harder from the beautiful sound, and from tasting her. He lightly sucked her inner lips, then he gently rubbed her opening.

 “Mm…I love it when you do that, daddy…” Liz purred. 

 Red moaned in response as he continued nudging and rubbing Lizzie’s opening. He felt and tasted more fluid as she got even more aroused. 

 “Ohhh baby…” Red said breathily. 

 He resumed pleasuring her, rubbing her clit and sucking on it. Liz was lost in pleasure and getting very close to climaxing as she felt the texture of Red’s tongue going up and down on her clit. Her legs trembled and the pleasure was almost too intense, but it was exquisite. His tongue pointed and delicately flicked her clit, and she whimpered and began panting. 

 “Daddy…” She mewled. 

 Red felt his erection throb when she said it, and he increased his efforts. He went faster, back and forth over her clit as she squirmed. She kept whimpering and breathing heavily, then she arched up as she reached her orgasm. Liz moaned as the intense waves of pleasure washed over her. She felt Red continue, but she was too sensitive for the stimulation, so she giggled and pulled back from him. He smirked and got on top of her. 

 Liz gazed lustfully and admiringly at Red as he lined up with her; she felt his tip touch her very sensitive, very wet folds, and she sighed shakily. 

 “You’re so beautiful.” Red said quietly as he looked into Lizzie’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly in a coy manner. 

 Liz bucked her hips so Red’s erection rubbed against her. 

 “I want more, daddy.” She whined lustfully. 

 “Oh, Lizzie.” He moaned quietly as he nudged her opening. 

 Red pressed into Lizzie’s tight, slick depth, and she clawed his back as she closed her eyes in pleasure. 

 “You like that, don’t you. You like feeling daddy inside you.” Red said seductively as he began thrusting. 

 “Mmm. Yes! I love it.” Liz said breathily. 

 “You’re a naughty girl.” He said intensely. 

 “Mm. Yeah.” She purred. 

 Red thrust faster, and Lizzie was becoming more slippery; she breathed heavily and clutched his back. 

 “Yes! Harder, daddy!” She moaned intensely. 

 Red got a bit rougher with Lizzie and she got more vocal. She had a look of ecstasy on her face and she was tightening on him. Liz revelled in the feeling of Red rubbing her walls, hitting her most pleasurable spots, and the sound of his breathing. He thrust quickly as they were both on the verge of coming. She mewled in pleasure and grabbed his butt, pulling him hard with each thrust. 

 “Daddy!” Liz breathed urgently. 

 Red groaned in response, then they both tensed up and stopped moving as they orgasmed. Lizzie panted as her walls squeezed him and he spurted deep inside her, over and over again. When their bliss eventually passed, Red realized something; he looked at Lizzie. 

 “We forgot to use a condom.” Red said very seriously. 

 Liz bit her lip for a few moments as she realized it. 

 “…It’s okay. I kinda hope we have another baby.” She said after considering it. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face, and as he thought about the idea, he realized that he kind of hoped for another baby, too. He kissed her very firmly. 

 “I do too.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Seriously?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Okay, let’s do it. Or…keep doing it. Throw the box of condoms out.” She said. 

 “Mm. Definitely.” He said flirtatiously. 

 Red nuzzled Lizzie and kissed her neck as she giggled.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Two Months Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 Red came home after meeting with Dembe; as soon as he came in the door, Lizzie ran over and flung her arms around his neck. 

 “We’re gonna have another baby!” She almost squealed. 

 Red lifted Lizzie and spun her around. 

 “Oh, sweetheart. I can’t believe it.” He said, then he kissed her repeatedly. 

 Liz giggled as she was showered with kisses; when he finally stopped, she wiped her happy tears off her cheeks. 

 “I love you so much, Lizzie.” Red said earnestly. 

 “I love you so much, too, Red. Let’s go tell Christopher.” Liz said. 

 They went into the nursery, where Christopher was in his crib, reaching toward the stars on his mobile. Red noticed Lizzie started crying again, so he held her tightly. 

 “Guess what, Peanut. You’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Red said, smiling. 

 Christopher cooed and wriggled while moving his feet. 

 “He’s excited about it.” Liz said, laughing and wiping her eyes. 

 Red chuckled. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Another Two Months Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 Red carried Christopher while they walked into his associates’ secret medical facility. Lizzie lay down and excitedly waited as the tech began the ultrasound. Christopher got restless and began playing with Red’s glasses; Red chuckled and he let Christopher pull them down his nose, but he rescued them before they dropped to the floor. 

 “Hang on, Peanut. Almost done.” Red said. 

 “Da da!” Christopher said. 

 Red smiled and laughed while Lizzie squealed happily. It was the first time he’d said it. Red kissed Christopher’s cheek, which made him coo and giggle. Christopher started pulling on Red’s tie as the scan was concluded. The tech handed them copies of the sonogram. Liz wiped the gel off her tummy and fixed her clothes, then she sat up and studied the image closely. Red leaned down and kissed her, then he also studied the image. Christopher reached towards it. 

 “That’s right, Peanut. That’s your brother or sister.” Red said happily. 

 “I think it’s a girl.” Liz said, gazing affectionately at the grainy image. 

 Red smiled and kissed Lizzie on the head. 

 “Yes, it looks like a female tadpole-peanut this time.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled and they kissed again, then she stood up. She embraced Red and Christopher, with one hand on her tummy. Their little family was growing, and she couldn’t be happier. Red couldn’t be happier, either. He was truly a daddy now, to two babies, and he was with Lizzie, the love of his life. They were now in the relationship they were meant to be in, although they would still enjoy their kinky daddy-daughter roleplaying in their private time. 

**The End**


End file.
